Assassin's Creed Black Flag (Another Take)
by Kyla Ray
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I don't own AC at all! BEWARE OF SPOILERS! This is for the Edward x Mary fans, as there aren't that many of these to come by. What if Mary had survived the plague? This story consists of the person v. self conflict, in which Mary and Edward will discover a lot about themselves they didn't know of. WARNING: language, implied sex scenes, and confusing/cheesy lines.
1. Prologue

"Oy, lads! Let's dock here!"  
The Brig pulled up to the Port Royal dock of Jamaica. Men clad in red marched off the ship and into town. They took the prisoners with them, keeping an eye on a certain one in the front of the group. The prisoner was barely clothed in decent attire, and his hands were restrained behind him. He appeared to be a mere commoner, judging by his rugged looks, messy blonde hair, and blue eyes. He was stripped of all of his weapons. But these guards knew better. They knew who this man really was. He was the notorious Edward Kenway, a pirate captain of the infamous Jackdaw. This pirate had alone taken down countless Spaniards and plundered several large ships, including Man o' Wars. They didn't stand a chance against him if he had his hands on even a single weapon.  
They all made their way to the hanging with their leader just behind them. Governor Laureano Torres was summoned to witness the hanging of two other pirates, though these two were female. Anne Bonny was a fair skinned, red haired Irish beauty several men lusted after. However, they knew better than to get too close to her. Beside her was her pale-skinned, cross-dressing friend Mary Read, formerly known as "James Kidd". She was a different story altogether. Although she wore the appearance of a man well, she couldn't hide her long black hair and feminine features. Both women were being tried for treason, murder, and several other accounts.  
The men took their seats and Edward was forced to watch his friends in trial.  
"Tell us where the Observatory is, and we will let you go. It's as simple as that." Governor Torres looked over at Edward, trying to persuade him to spill the location details. He wouldn't cave though.

Just before the two of them were going to hang Mary cried out,"We're pregnant!" Everything stopped after that. No one could do anything about this if they were pregnant. "You can't hang a woman with child!" She was right. No one could say anything more about the matter. There was a law. No one dared argue with it.  
Once the two women were taken to the prison, the men stood and dragged Edward away, even though he continued to fight them. They went back towards the dock and shoved him into a suspended cage, where he was locked inside of it and left to die. Or tried. Whichever came first.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

 _Edward's POV_

 _I can't believe I ended up like this. Roberts will pay for this,_ I silently plotted, trying to find a way to get myself out of the bindings on my wrists. Not only did Roberts betray me, but Governor Torres was on this island just waiting for the chance to spit in my face and hang me.  
At this point, I couldn't do anything without a weapon of some kind. I searched for a way out, but there were guards at every escape route.  
"Keep your eyes forward, dog!" One of the guards behind me pushed me forward with such a might that I bumped into the guard in front of me. The other two at my sides grabbed my arms and rushed me further into the city, before setting me down on a seat. There was a hearing going on. It seemed that two prisoners were about to be sentenced to their deaths. After glaring at the guard that pushed me, I turned my gaze upward to spot two women I had never expected to be here.  
"Here stands Anne Bonney and Mary Read, two women that are being charged on the accounts of treason, murder, and piracy." The judge sat at his desk as he glared pointedly at the women, not even caring to hear their defenses.  
Mary and I locked gazes, and that's when I realized it. She was not "James Kidd" anymore. She was a mere person, frightened by the thought of being killed on spot. Or perhaps it was the thought of death that frightened her, but who would fight for her or stand by her side even in death. She was just like any other person I'd seen.

I couldn't bear to watch any longer. I was just about to defend their rights when Mary spoke up. "We're pregnant!"  
Gasps filled the area as all eyes were on them, scrutinizing them. No one had even noticed a baby bump. I didn't even notice until it was brought up. Taking a closer look, I could see that both women did in fact have a small bump. How far along were they?  
 _Mary's pregnant, but how? From who? Why? Could that have been a lie?_ So many questions were going through my mind, and try as I might, I couldn't draw a sound conclusion. There wasn't a doubt about it, I had to find out what the real story was.  
Mary's eyes never left mine, and I could tell that what she said was true. They truly were pregnant. I knew that Mary and I didn't exactly see eye-to-eye all of the time, but she was always honest with me, enough to reveal her true nature. How could I repay her? I pretended she was still James Kidd and that the assassins didn't apply to me at all. Here she stood, pregnant and alone. For all I knew, the father could have been a one night stand. I couldn't deny I have had my fair share of one night stands ever since Caroline left me, but something inside me stirred when I thought about Mary being with someone else.  
"You can't hang a woman with child!"  
Mary's eyes left mine as the two of them were pulled into the prison for lock up. That was when the guards around me stood up and dragged me off towards the dock once more.

They tossed me into one of the narrow cells and raised it high, tying it off like that. It was then that two guards stood watch over me while four others took their posts near some bushes and haystacks, easy places for someone skilled to hide in. The two guards before me turned to face me, obviously talking to me. I couldn't focus on them. I don't know why, but I couldn't get Mary out of my head. Sure, she was a friend in danger, but this worry was deeper than I had ever felt before.

"She's pregnant, and I couldn't acknowledge that," I muttered under my breath, pondering all factors of the situation. Mary wasn't the type to fool around with just anyone, right? I wanted to believe that with all of my heart, but what did I really know about this woman? I could relate to James Kidd; he had a way of stirring up my thoughts. I could tell him everything I truly felt because he understood me. He made me consider all of my life decisions, making me question whether gold was truly a worthy cause. Don't get me wrong, I still desired to be rich with money pouring out of my pockets, but she twisted things. I met the Assassins, and Mary revealed her true nature. She told me to call her Mary. It's weird to think of your best friend as a woman. That's not to assume I'm sexist or anything like that, but it's not exactly normal in these times.  
 _Rattle! Rattle!_  
I shook at the cage, trying to loosen it up and break it open. "Ah!" I shouted, growing weary and angry at the confines.  
"Oy! You up there, stop it!" One of the guards glared up at me.  
 _I have to save Mary before it's too late!  
_ I noticed Ah Tabai, the Assassin leader, sneaking through the brush nearby, assassinating each of the guards one-by-one.

 _He must be here to save Anne and Mary._ I nodded slightly to him and rattled the cage some more.  
"Are you mental? Knock it off!" The guards grew angrier, glaring at me as they all gaped at me.  
"Ahh!" I cried out once more, shaking the cage until Ah Tabai snuck up behind the two guards and performed a double-assassination. He then looted the key off of the captain and tossed it up to me. I caught it in my hand and worked the lock. Once it opened, I leapt out and joined him.  
"Let's go get them. But remember, this does not make you one of us."  
I rolled my eyes and followed him into the night. He wasn't exactly a fan of mine considering I killed several of his men when they attacked me in Havana a few years back.  
We made our way to the prison entrance, where it was swarming with guards. There were 4 blocking the door to the prison, 4 in front of the gate entrance, and probably fifteen more just in the yard, patrolling the perimeter of the building. Ah Tabai snuck forward and managed to sabotage one of the alarm bells. He glanced back at me and nodded, choosing to use himself as a distraction. Several guards swarmed around him, giving me the opportunity to run forward and make discreet kills to disarm the other alarm bell. When that was finished, I made my way past the distracted guards and into the prison. Using my special sixth sense, I searched for the two women.  
 _Please be okay, Mary,_ I pleaded quietly. _You'll survive this, give birth to a healthy child, and live on happily. I will be there for you, no matter what.'  
_ "Ah!"  
Anne's voice echoed in the prison. Becoming more anxious, I jogged my way down halls and drew closer to her voice. I approached the cell and found a guard in front of them.  
"God, this hurts!" Anne cried. "We are about to give birth here, couldn't you take us to a doctor?!"  
I move behind the guard and pushed my hidden blade into his body, letting him fall to the floor. I snatched the cell key and unlocked the door. I pulled it open and rushed to Mary's side. She was paler than usual, and didn't seem all too motivated to leave her spot.  
"Mary's ill, Edward!" Anne slowly rose to her feet, holding her belly. Ah Tabai joined us, helping Anne out of the prison.  
"We need to go now, Edward." With that said, he and Anne made their way out.  
I looked down at Mary and helped her to her feet.  
"You need to go, Edward. I'm not going to make it out of here alive. I'll only drag you down." She wouldn't meet my gaze as she slumped against me for support.  
"I'm not leaving you behind, mate," I concluded, slinging her arm around my shoulder as my arm wrapped around her surprisingly small waist.  
"You're a fool if you take me with you. You have a wife, Edward. Go back to her."

Mary sounded so frail, nothing like the person I had grown to know. Images flittered across my mind as I recalled how everything started. She was right, I did have a wife. Caroline Scott, daughter to a wealthy English family from London. I fell instantly in love with her, and when we were 18, we married. Her father greatly disapproved of me, prohibiting any money sent towards us until Caroline chose to leave me. I certainly didn't think it'd happen the way it did. I used to work on the farm, barely making a shilling. I then decided at that time to work as a Privateer, or a pirate. Caroline didn't like my decision, but told me to come back in no later than 2 years. I couldn't exactly promise her, and I think she knew that. Shortly after, I met Benjamin Hornigold, Blackbeard, Jack Rackham, Thatch, and James Kidd. The others teased me a lot, some of it vicious, but James was a kid. He gave me the same crap I gave him, and then some; but it was always playful and frivolous. I had always viewed him as a mere kid stuck in his father's business. I was wrong though.  
Barely 2 years had passed, and I wasn't making much to begin with. Caroline grew sick of me and left me for her parents. I always figured I'd go back to her once I was rich, so that we could start a family together and live a decent life with good food and a good house. So much has happened since the beginning, that now, I can't see Caroline in my line of sight anymore. She left me, I knew that. I didn't particularly mind it either.  
"She left me some time ago, actually." I lifted her head gently. "She made her choice, and now I'm making mine. I choose you. I choose to help you. You're my mate, not Caroline. I knew I'd lose her eventually with my privateering. You, Mary Read, are my one true friend. If you leave me, then I will truly have nothing to live for." With that said, I lifted Mary up and carried her down the corridor hall bridal-style. Sure it's cliche, but the most important thing was getting Mary to a doctor as soon as possible.  
"You're such a fool, Edward!" Her voice wavered in pain as she rested her head against my right shoulder, draping her arms around my neck in acceptance. I rushed outside of the hall as I heard echoes from guards in search of us. I found Ah Tabai and Anne in a small boat, Anne panting in near labor. I gently placed Mary into the boat beside Anne.  
"Stay strong Mary. Don't you dare die on me." I turned and looked at Ah Tabai. "Keep watch over her. You are more knowledgeable in this department. I will follow close behind in my Jackdaw." Ah Tabai nodded to me before pushing the boat off and climbing aboard it, paddling quickly away from the shore.  
I watched for a moment before racing towards the Jackdaw on the other side of the small island. As I rushed through, I continued to glance to the side, just to make sure the boat was in sight. After passing through several guards and dispelling smoke bombs to conceal my escape, I hopped onto the Jackdaw and turned it around, setting it on course behind the boat. From over the bow, I could see Ah Tabai rowing the boat through the calm waters and towards a nearby land. Mary seemed to be asleep, at least I hoped she was. After about ten minutes, we docked at the location and I swung off of the ship. When I had landed safely on the dock, I hurried to the boat, carefully lifting Mary back into my arms.  
"The doctor is up ahead, on the left. Hurry, Edward." Ah Tabai stayed behind to help Anne as I rushed towards the doctor.  
"Why save me, Edward?" Mary managed to groan, looking paler than before.  
"Hush now, we can talk when you're better, mate."  
We came up to a small building made of wood and other standard materials, with a simple white trim around the edges of the house and the window sills. A sign hung above the door reading "Doctor", to which we entered and greeted the doctor.  
"She needs help; she's ill!" I cried, peering up at the doctor urgently.  
"I'll see what I can do," the doctor responded far too calmly, only adding anger to the anxiety I was already feeling.  
I grabbed his collar then and got in his face, causing him to shrink back a little. "You'd better make sure she lives, or I'll skin you alive, slit your neck, and hang you upside down until you bleed out!"

"Edward, stop!" Mary coughed out, barely able to hold her own. Reluctantly, I set him down.  
"I'll wait outside." I stole one more glance at Mary before stepping outside.

Several hours passed before the doctor stepped out of the house. I quickly shook off my drowsiness and stood.  
"How is she?"  
"She will be fine with plenty of rest and liquids. I gave her an antidote. This was not a natural illness, but poison. She must stay here overnight for observation though."  
"I have to stay with her."

Perhaps because of fear, the doctor nodded stiffly and opened the door for me. I made my way inside and over to her bedside. She was sound asleep when I got there. I pulled up one of the wooden chairs and sat by her side, gazing down at her. She looked so peaceful. It frightened the hell out of me.  
Before I realized what I was doing, I had reached my hand out and carefully cupped her right cheek, my thumb lightly caressing it.  
 _What the bloody hell is wrong with me,_ I pondered, unable to stop myself. _Mary's your friend. She's just like James Kidd, she's a man. She fights like a man, talks like a man, and spits like a man. I can't see her as a woman._  
 _You want to though, so do it,_ a darker voice chimed in, portraying a mischievous tone. _Mary isn't a man, in truth. You want her. You need her. Now is the perfect time. She's right in front of you.  
_ I gazed down at Mary's face, her skin nearly back to its original olive-fair tone. My hand moved upward, brushing her messy black bangs off of her face before moving through her hair. Still she did not move, though her breathing was heavy enough to identify her as still alive.  
 _Move in now. Take her as your own. She won't mind, she is a pirate after all. Plunder her, and make her part of your fleet._  
I quickly gathered myself and pushed away from her bedside, facing the window as I tried to reclaim my steady breathing. How could I allow myself to have such pirated, evil thoughts? I shook my head and took deep breaths, watching as rain started to tap against the window. It was the only sound, aside from the pounding beat of my heart, in the room.  
 _Mary's just a friend, nothing more. I'm not ready for love again,_ I told myself, nodding in confirmation.  
"Edward…?" I looked over my shoulder to find Mary awake, though still looking weak. I made my way back to her side, sitting beside her.  
"Can I get you anything? Perhaps some water, or maybe some food?"  
Mary shook her head slightly, looking utterly tired. "I can talk now, so answer me. Why did you save me?"  
I sighed softly, knowing that she wasn't going to let up anytime soon. "It's simple really."  
She looked away from me."I'm not worth any rich fortune, Edward. You won't gain anything from this."  
"That's not it." I began. "I saved you because you are my closest friend. I can confide in you anytime. You saw inside of me someone others haven't been able to see. You changed me, Mary. Thanks to you, I am no longer striving for money. Well, not just money anyways. All my life, I grew up without any real friend or parent. I practically raised myself, and I wasn't educated enough to earn a decent job. I was terribly greedy when we first met, remember? You jumped my case several times about it too. Because of you, I can be myself. I am able to reflect on the decisions I've made in the past and come to terms with the new me. I like this me. Why? 'Cuz the new me was made by _you_. I wouldn't be _me_ without _you_ , Mary."  
Mary stared at me in disbelief, her eyes wide in what could have been shock. "Edward, are you drunk again?"  
I shook my head at her and placed a rough hand over her own. "I'm completely sober, and happy to be so. I speak only the truth Mary. I'll help the assassins out. I will do what it takes to right the wrongs I've made."  
She slowly nodded at me, a small, frail but genuine smile crossing her face. "Thank you, Edward. You certainly have...grown." She nestled over to the other side of her bed more, motioning for me to lay beside her. "You look worn down. Come sleep."  
My breath hitched in my throat as I sat there, glued to my seat. "I can't do that, it's not proper. You need the sleep more than I."  
She shot me a look. "You've slept with women before, Edward. You've had a wife before. If it helps, pretend I'm just James Kidd again. Now get in the bed before I get up and make you."  
After contemplating all escape options and outcomes, I sighed in defeat and kicked my boots off.  
"Fine. You are sleeping under the covers though. I'm staying on the top of them." I couldn't face her as I removed my weaponry and laid back on the bed, facing away from her.  
I could hear her snicker softly before moving closer to me, her front side pressing against my backside. "Don't be such a coward, Ed." My heart continued to drum inside of my rib cage, causing me to swallow harshly. The last time I was in bed with a woman was with some prostitute, relieving myself of all thoughts of Caroline.  
She nestled firmly against me, an arm casually draping across my abdomen, far too close for comfort. Reluctantly, I turned and faced her, lying there. I avoided her gaze for fear of portraying my discomfort.  
"You're too uptight. Loosen up." She moved her arm back over my hip bone, her hand resting against the small of my back.  
I roughly chewed on my bottom lip as I wrapped an arm around her body, unable to position myself away from her contact. She was cold, that much I could tell.  
Within a matter of minutes, an awkward silence befell us as she drifted to sleep. I cautiously looked down at her, breathing her features in once more. She was like a special kind of rum that I couldn't get enough of. I found myself drawn into her beauty and tomboy-ness. Without thinking, I had both arms wrapped around her and my head buried into her neck, breathing in her scent. I realize that it was probably gross to do so, given she had been locked in a prison cell that reeked of mold, but her natural scent was pleasant. Much like vanilla, but muskier. I continued to breathe her in, closing my eyes at the relaxing smell. Slowly, I drifted off to a wonderfully deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

 _Mary's POV_

"Mh…"  
I groaned softly, my head still throbbing from the poison's effect on my body. The rest of my body was pretty worn down, and the last thing I wanted to do was to get up. I knew that I had to though, for I was still the captain of my own ship.  
I stirred a bit, only to realize I was a bit restricted in my movement capabilities.  
' _Have I become so numb to the outside world, that I can barely move?'_ I pondered, worry starting to cross my heart. Just as I contemplated the worst, I felt something tighten around my body. Was it a boa constrictor?  
I slowly opened my eyes, only to be faced with a man's chest.  
' _Did I sleep with someone last night?'_ I couldn't recall much of what happened the night before, so I quickly gazed upward to see Edward's peaceful, handsome face.  
' _Wait…'_ My eyes widened in shock. ' _Edward?! Did I sleep with Edward?!'_  
My heart throbbed deeply against my chest, my cheeks flushing in embarrassment as I looked under the covers to make sure I had clothes on. I sighed in relief as I realized that I did have my "undergarments" on. Why was Edward in my bed? I tried to recall all of the events that had occurred yesterday, but I couldn't seem to regain anything from it. It had to be a coincidence though...right?  
"Edward, get up." I nudged him lightly, unable to do much in my position as my head was practically in his chest and his arms around my lean form tightly.  
He moaned softly as his blue eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light before resting on me. He gave me a small smile before releasing me to sit up and stretch.  
"I certainly feel well rested." He looked over at me, concern suddenly stretching across his face. "Are you okay, Mary?"  
"I'm a bit groggy, but I'll be fine." I ran a hand through my hair nervously as I sat up, gazing down at the covers.  
"Edward," I asked hesitantly, "Did we do anything last night? I can't remember anything…"  
My cheeks turned a deep red as Edward burst out laughing. I glared at him.  
"No, we didn't do anything. The only intimate thing we did was hold each other. That's all, I swear by it, Mary. I wouldn't take advantage of a mate like that."  
' _He keeps calling me his 'mate', but…'_ My thoughts trailed off as I slightly shook my head at the ending to that sentence.  
' _We are friends. Companions. 'First Mates', nothing more.'  
_ "Th-That's good to hear," I barely stumbled that out before swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, pushing myself off of it. I didn't exactly have my balance adjusted, and everything seemed a lot heavier. Before I could save myself, I lost my footing and stumbled towards the ground, hitting the surface of it.  
"Jaysus, Mary!" Edward hopped off the bed and ran to my side, grabbing my arm to help me up. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, Edward. Don't worry about it." I pulled myself to my feet. He sat me back down on the bed and lightly pushed me onto my back.  
"Get some more rest. The doctor will be by soon to check on your condition. He will decide if you're ready to be up and running and plundering." He shot me one of his award-winning smiles of reassurance. I rolled my eyes but gave a small smile back before sighing in defeat.  
"Fine." I pulled the covers back over my body and snuggled closer to the pillow.  
' _God I'm really weak and pathetic, to let Edward of all people see me like this…'_ I sighed to myself before looking over at Edward. I breathed in his features: his luminescent blue eyes that seemed to read me like a book, his even sun-tanned skin serving as a canvas for several thin, black tattoos, that stringy golden-blonde hair tucked into a small bun behind his head. He was a very beautiful man, if a bit ditsy here and there. Despite the fact that he did not know much about the Creed or our Assassin ways, he held much wisdom that even my mentor Ah Tabai did not possess. Perhaps that is what drew me to him.  
"Do I have something on my face?" Edward looked down at me, feeling his face for signs of lingering food or rum.  
"Yeah, this." I smiled to myself and reached a hand out, running a finger along his chin where his blonde, minor facial hair lingered.  
"You don't like it?" He smirked down at me. "Jealous because you can't grow it yourself?"  
I pinched his cheek roughly as I glared up at him.  
"Jerk. Shut it, will you?"  
Edward laughed, shaking his head before heading towards the door.  
"The doctor will be here shortly, and I need to go take care of Roberts. You stay here and rest. I'll be back to check on you later." Before I could even get a word in, he had already slipped out the door and strolled away from the house. I sighed as Edward entered my mind, causing me to recall everything we had gone through. When I first met him, I figured he'd be the typical pirate: plunderer, thief, murderer, and vain. It didn't surprise me to learn he was only privateering for money and fortunes. He has changed so much though. I'm not sure how it happened, but before my eyes, Edward had become a true gentleman, and perhaps an Assassin to some aspect. Sure, he still works for money, but that's not his initial goal anymore. He simply wants to put an end to Torres' experiments with the Observatory, and stop Roberts from taking over the world. Edward's a decent man now.  
"How are you today, Mrs. Read?" The doctor closed the door and walked over to me.  
"It's 'miss', not Mrs. I'm not married." I narrowed my eyes at the presumptuous doctor.  
"I'm sorry, I assumed you were because you had recently given birth."  
I scoffed at the man and looked away from him.  
"I had birthed a healthy boy. The templars took him from me though. I know not where he is, which is probably for the best anyways. I wouldn't be able to raise a child under the conditions I'm involved in." I sighed as I recalled my son. I had slept with a man from a tavern one night, one stupid night. I knew it was risky, and I knew I felt nothing for the man, but I couldn't stop myself. Knowing that Edward had a wife was not easy, especially since he kept treating me like a man. Granted, I didn't exactly tell him that I was a woman until we went after Laurens Prins. However, he continually called me his mate and man like he was reassuring himself that he was straight. If only that had truly been the case…  
"I am sorry for your loss. Sit up for me please and we will begin inspection."

 _Edward's POV_

I ran out of the Rose Garden as guards took chase after me. I had just killed Woodes Rogers, which was not as easy as it had first seemed. Using smoke bombs, I managed to jump off the cliff side and onto the roof of some buildings before making my way forward to the Jackdaw. There was no time to spare. Now that Rogers was dead, I had to go after Roberts. He would not be an easy target considering he was the Sage, the prophet. The man was cunning, perhaps more so than Torres. I boarded the Jackdaw, and with Anne as my new Quartermaster since Adé joined the Assassins, we set sail for Africa.  
A few hours passed before we arrived in Africa, where Roberts ship was located. I docked the ship and left Anne in charge of it. I leapt off of the Jackdaw and made my way through the city. Of course the guards were on alert, but thankfully, they were stupid enough to have large barrels with explosives in them beside them. Using my flintlock pistols, I shot at one of the barrels which caused several casualties and the attention of several other guards nearby. I quickly ran past the area and made my way up the hill, searching for Roberts in the process. I came up to a large fort, outlined with tall, sharp fencing made of logs. I snuck inside of the fort and used several blowpipe darts to keep the other guards distracted before making the kills I needed to. After some time, I had located Roberts.  
"I see you there, Kenway!" Roberts blurted out before bolting towards his ship.  
"Damn!" I chased after him, using smoke bombs to keep his men off of me as I followed his path. I nearly had him before he dropped a bomb on me as well, causing me to halt behind him. By the time the smoke cleared, Roberts was already on his ship. I scaled across the ledges and made my way up the nets on the side, going up to the mast. With that done, I hopped onto one of the sail's poles stretched over the ship to connect the two sniper locations. Looking down, I located Roberts in no time and pulled out the rope dart Ah Tabai had given me. I locked onto Roberts and threw the dart down at him before jumping over the edge and implanting the dart into the wooden floor. All that I could hear aside from his men's gasps was the sound of Robert's throat struggling for air. We shared a small talk before he officially passed on. My mission was complete. His men didn't bother trying to fight me since their captain was dead now.  
I made my way back to the Jackdaw to inform Anne and leave.  
"How'd the mission go, Captain?" Anne smiled at me assuringly. She was surprisingly happy considering she herself had lost her baby boy.  
"Mission Success, mate." I smiled back at her.  
"Where to now then?"  
"To Mary." She smiled at me.  
"Aye. Oy lads! Set sail for Mary!"  
The men cheered as they began their usual routine.  
' _I'm on my way, Mary.'_ I stared ahead as the ship moved forward.  
' _Wait for me.'_

 _Mary's POV_

_Ow!_  
Not once considering just how hot the soup might've been, I foolishly swallowed a large spoonful of the gumbo soup only to burn my tongue. It was _not_ pleasant either.  
"Eat carefully, miss Read. You are still in the recovery stage."  
"I know that already." I narrowed my eyes once more at the doctor, annoyed at being treated as though I was a child once more.  
"Mary!" The door bursted open and Anne rushed into the building, coming over to me and giving me a large, comforting hug.  
"Anne. I'm glad you're okay." I couldn't stop myself from sounding more and more like a woman compared to the tomboy I usually am.  
"Of course I am." Anne smiled at her, tucking Mary's hair behind her ear.  
"Sorry to interrupt," Edward appeared in the doorway. "I wanted to inform you, Mary, that Rogers and Roberts have been taken care of. All that's left is El Tiburón and Governor Torres." He walked over and sat at my bedside next to Anne, looking at me. A small sigh of relief escaped my lips as I nodded.  
"Good work Edward. After you've taken care of El Tiburón, however, do not go after Torres alone. Have backup. He will be expecting you at the Observatory."  
Edward nodded at me before looking me over. I could feel my cheeks rise slightly in temperature as I felt his gaze on me. I glanced over at the two of them to see Anne grinning slyly.  
"Mary will be free to return home tomorrow." The doctor cleared the pregnant silence before moving towards the door.  
"I have a few medicines to pick up for you Mary. Stay put. Please watch over that one. She's restless." The doctor then took his leave.  
"I should go too if I want to catch up to Torres." Edward stood up. "Anne, I leave you in charge of Mary. I'll pick you up when I figure out where Torres is." With that, he too left.  
"Mary, what's going on with you and Edward?" Anne looked over at me, a pointed look on her face.  
"Nothing!" I looked away from her, utterly shocked that she'd make such assumptions.  
"Then why is your face red?" She teased on, leaning closer to me to get a better view.  
I continued to avoid her gaze, though I could feel her hazel-green eyes piercing their way through the back of my neck.  
"It's warm in here, that's all. Anyways, it's none of your business." I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood, heading towards the restroom.  
"Where are you going?" Anne jumped to her feet.  
"To the bathroom? I can pee alone, thank you." I abruptly wandered into the bathroom and closed the door behind me, locking it. I leant against the door and sighed loudly.  
' _Something between Edward and I? I wish…'_ I pondered what our lives would be like if we chose to be more than "mates".  
' _Wait...Why am I even thinking about him like this? It's wrong. Gosh, I've had this same argument with myself over and over now. What the hell is wrong with me? Get over him, Mary. It's not going to happen.'_ I couldn't help the sharp pang of depression that struck my heart, making my heart sink to the pit of my stomach where it would dissolve until there's nothing left.  
Drip.  
I sunk to the floor as the depression consumed me. My son was taken from me before I even had the chance to see or hold him, I was still weak from being poisoned, and I was already stressing over a man that wasn't even mine. It hit me like a rock. I made sure that sobs were silent, but I couldn't restrain the endless tears that rushed down my high cheekbones and soaked my blouse.  
' _Why does life have to hurt so damn much?_


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

 _Edward's POV_

I moved along the line of rope stretching from one side of the Castillo to the other, my target below me. The second he stopped, I leapt down on top of him, my blade piercing his jugular. Quickly, I flipped him over to close his eyes: but it wasn't Torres.  
"Assassino!" I managed to jump away from the body below me just in time to avoid a bullet shot at me. I looked up only to see El Tiburón in the entrance to the top of the castle, reloading his gun.  
"You templars never stay in one place." I threw down a smoke bomb as I charged my way back up the staircase, positioning myself above him.  
' _There's no way I can use a sword when he has that gun in his hand,'_ I strategized. ' _I'll have to shoot him from a distance. At least there is ammo nearby.'_  
I whipped out my pistols and shot the man three times before reloading. He stood there for a moment, as though in a trance before making his way up the staircase. I jumped off of the rope and ran over to the closest closet space, hiding until he no longer searched for me. Quietly, I leapt down to the bottom and shot him once more before stocking up on ammo once more. Once he made it back down, I used the lever to pull me back up to the top and repeated the process until he was officially dead.  
I briefly sighed in relief as the man was finally dead before bolting up the stairs to escape the guards giving chase after me. I inhaled deeply as I leapt over the edge of the Castillo and into the deep ocean water below. I floated there until I was no longer being searched for.  
' _Now to get Anne and go after Torres before it's too late.'  
_ With that final thought, I swam towards the waiting Jackdaw and climbed my way up to the wheel.  
"Forward men! Let's go get Anne!" My men cheered, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically, before setting about their work and leading the ship out to sea once more.

The ship docked near the land and I swung over the ledge, heading along the dock and towards the doctor's. I couldn't help but feel a bit anxious, though I'm not entirely sure why. Probably because I'm so close to finishing Torres off.  
"Anne," I called out after stepping into the doctor's house. "Let's get going, we're nearly done!"  
The floor creaked, and I turned to see Anne.  
Mary stood in the doorway to her room in Anne's place, wearing her James Kidd attire with a look on her face showing that she's ready for an argument to pop up. I gave her just that.  
"Mary, get back into bed."  
"You're not keepin' me outta this one, Edward." Clearly still in some pain, as she clutched her stomach, she moved towards me.  
"Yes, I am, mate. You're still recovering, and the last thing I need is for you to nearly die on me again."  
"Well you can't take Anne." She stopped in front of me, looking up at me sternly. "Anne's in labour. You're stuck with me until she can join you, which could be a long while. Now are you going to let Torres escape or are you going to take me with you?"  
I quietly grit my teeth as I stared down at her. She had a point, I can't let this opportunity escape. Who knows how long it'd be before I'd get this chance again?  
"Please Edward." I blinked down at her a couple of times, surprised by how desperate her tone was.  
"Okay, okay. But you are staying on the ship with the other crew mates where they can watch and protect you." She grinned up at me.  
"Thank you, mate." I didn't have time to gripe about her before a kiss was placed on my cheek. She walked past me, heading towards the dock. I stepped out the door and watched her go, absent-mindedly touching the spot on my cheek. She kissed me? Why would she kiss me, her friend? I was curious though, and found myself following her with a slight blush dusted across my cheeks.  
Mary sauntered up the plank and onto the ship, making her way up the steps towards the wheel only to sit on one of the large barrels beside the wheel. I followed behind her, just in case she were to fall before going to the wheel.  
"To the Observatory lads!" I could tell that the men were exhausted by their low bellows, but they worked away vigorously.

I moved towards the plank after we stealthily avoided the Man o' Wars and docked, ready to kill Laureano Torres before Mary called out.  
"Oy, Kenway." I looked at her over my shoulder.  
"Don't die, okay? No longer than two hours, ya hear me? Promise me, Edward." She stared intently at him, as if holding on to every word he says. Caroline had asked me something similar to that before I became a privateer. She demanded that I be gone for no more than two years, and tried to make me promise. At the time, I couldn't give much of an answer. Two years is not nearly enough time to make a fortune.  
"I promise," I said, almost instantly. Talking with Mary was a lot easier than the communication I ever had with Caroline. She and I were either barking at each other or having sex, but never did we have the same connection Mary and I share. She nodded at me before looking away from me. I turned back to the task at hand and pulled my hood on, taking off into the jungle in search of the Observatory.  
I made my way up the trees, swinging through vines and leaping from branch to branch as I shot darts and rope darts at the guards attacking the Guardians of the Jungle. I knew the Guardians didn't like me much, but they could be good allies in the future. A couple of them thanked me before heading further into the jungle to kill some of the guards ahead.  
Within a matter of minutes, I arrived at the Observatory entrance. After slaying a few of the guards, I rushed inside where I heard a few cries of pain.  
"Ah, my leg!" One of the guards was shouting and crying in Spanish, holding his leg while sitting on the ground as I made my way around the corner and towards the large platform in the center. I killed two of the guards that came at me in that instant before arriving to the center. I dared not to take a step forward as a large beam of light shot up from the ground, scorching one of the guards that charged at me. There was nothing left of him, just a black spot where he once stood.  
' _Damn you, Torres; you must've known about this…'_ I scowled, looking up at Torres on a far away platform farther up than my current position.  
Without bothering with the guards, I raced past them and leapt onto a ledge sticking out of one of the alien pillars, as it was decorated and glowing in a weird way. I continued my way across, taking care to ensure that both hands and feet are in comfortable locations. I had to make sure to keep everything close together, as beams were still going off either below or above me.  
I inhaled deeply as one of the metal poles I grabbed onto broke away from the wall and swung out and towards the side I needed to be at.  
' _Ironic,'_ I grinned as I moved from the pole along more moving platforms. I was practically above Torres now, hanging above him from a ledge in a wall. I had to time this, as there was a large beam that would shoot out every five seconds or so. With a deep breath, I leapt off the wall just as the beam disappeared and dropped, landing with my blade in Torres' throat. In his last moments, Torres rambled on about how I had potential to be apart of the Templars and such nonsense.  
' _The fool could've lived a better life,'_ I shook my head at his corpse and made my way back to the Jackdaw.  
Mary was standing on the deck, watching for me. I made my way up the plank towards her before she had a chance to run over to me.  
"You're late, Edward! It's practically nighttime now!"  
"The mission is finished now."  
"That's not the point!" She balled her hand into a fist and hit me square in the chest, nearly knocking the wind out of me.  
"Jaysus, mate! Calm down, I'm alive!" Before I could get into her face, her arms wrapped tightly around me, her face in my shoulder.  
"I don't care about the fucking mission, Edward. You're more important than that is. Who else would I bother and tease?" Her words were muffled for the most part, but her voice inflection told me all that I needed to know. Unable to think of a good comeback, I instead comforted her by wrapping my arms around her.  
' _Huh,'_ I stared down at the woman in my arms.  
' _This doesn't feel awkward….I was sure that it would've, considering I had known James Kidd longer than Mary Read.'_  
We stayed that for what seemed like seconds, though it was more like a minute. She pulled away and avoided looking at me.  
"We don't talk about this, got it? That never happened." She made her way back towards her seat.  
"Let's hurry back. I want to check on Anne." She wore a sad look on her face.  
I decided not to dwell on the reasons for her sadness and instead went back to steering the ship away from the dock and back towards Anne.

"Shh…" Anne sat up in her bed, holding her healthy baby boy in her arms as the child whimpered softly, probably wanting to be fed. Mary say beside Anne, smiling at the child in her friend's arms. I stood on the other side, staring down at the baby. I was honestly surprised to see the child, healthy and small considering the lives his mother and Mary lead.  
"What's his name, Anne?" Mary looked up at her exhausted friend. Anne smiled tiredly, but happily at her.  
"I named him James. After your alias." Mary looked about ready to cry at her friend's heartwarming regards. I smiled softly at the two of them. Come to think of it, who was the father of Anne's child?  
"I hope you don't mind my asking, Anne, but who…?"  
"Jack Rackham."  
I nearly choked on my air as I tried to inhale, staring widely at Anne. Mary burst out laughing, slapping her knee.  
"You're joking, right Anne?" She couldn't seem to stop laughing, but the longer she stared at her friend, the longer she waited for an answer.  
"You're not bloody serious, are you? Rackham's a fool that betrayed us at one point. 'Cuz of him, Thatch went crazy and tried to kill Edward."  
"I'm aware of that, Mary." Anne sighed softly, holding her baby close to her.  
"I know what he did. He's not like that anymore though." That's when I chimed in.  
"Is he aware of the child?" She looked up at me, a small smile on her face.  
"Not really. The man is sweet, and I do care for him, but he's not the responsible type. Telling him would only make his drinkin' worse."  
I nodded slightly, completely understanding her point of view. However…  
"You can't raise this child all on your own, Anne. You'll overexert yourself." Mary stared at her friend, picking at her thought process.  
"I won't be alone though. I have you guys still. I can go back to Ireland, back to my parents. They'd love to meet James." She smiled up at us.  
The doctor came in then.  
"Sorry everyone, but the mother needs her rest."  
Mary nodded before grabbing my arm to take me out with her.  
"We'll come see ya tomorrow, Anne. Sleep well."  
I followed Mary out of the building and wherever else she guided me, though I couldn't help but want to change our positioning.  
Taking the initiative, I move my hand down to hers and took it in my own. Her hands were a bit rough like a man's, but held the feminine figure. Mary seemed a bit flustered, walking side by side with a light pink on her face as her hand slightly trembled in mine.  
"Um, Edward?"  
"Hm?" I looked over at her, our eyes meeting. Blue zircon melted into dark champagne as we stopped walking, time seeming to stand still for the both of us. I couldn't hear anything but our breathing, seemingly synchronized. There we stood in the middle of the dirt road, holding hands as we gazed at each other with such an intensity, it was hard to breathe. My body moved of its own accord, miraculously, drawing closer to this captivating woman. She had this look in her eye, daring me to move. My heart lurched forward, as though God himself had tied a string around both of our hearts only to pull us closer together. What was this feeling? This nerving, uneasy, but pleasant and exhilarating feeling, coursing through my veins like the blood in my body. So close to her, my lips so close to understanding this feeling…  
The dream snapped instantly the second she pulled her hand away and shoved me back.  
"Stop messing around, Edward. I need to go see Ah Tabai to inform him that the mission is over." Mary pulled her back up into the hairstyle she wore so often as James Kidd, avoiding me completely now. I cleared my throat, as if remembering that I was still a person: still breathing and living for myself.  
"Understood, I'll get the Jackdaw prepped for you." Without another word, we parted ways so she could say goodbye to Anne and I prepared the Jackdaw.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

 _Mary's POV_

I bid farewell to Edward and his men, making my way through the jungle to the Assassin's Brotherhood. I hurried through the brush and avoided the nearby jungle cats. Despite the fact that I knew where I was going, my mind continued to think of Edward.  
' _What was that…'_ I couldn't even finish the thought as my heart raced in my chest. We almost kissed. How did that even come up?  
I shook my head and ventured on. I eventually came upon the stoney path and made my way up to Ah Tabai's quarters. He was seated inside of the temple, eating some berries from the bushes nearby. He looked over at me and gave me a small smile.  
"Welcome home, Mary. I see you recovered well."  
"Yeah, I did." I nodded at him and sat beside him. "I still don't know where to find my son. Those templars…" My blood started to boil as my thoughts pushed Edward away.  
"Calm yourself." Ah Tabai placed a hand on my shoulder, as if trying to soothe my wrath.  
"I can't!" I jumped to my feet, gazing down at him. "He was my child! I wanted him, and those bloody templars took him from me!" He stared at me in silence, waiting for me to continue my rant. I sighed heavily and inhaled deeply.  
"Anyways, the mission is over. Edward killed Torres, so the templars won't be able to make much of a comeback any time soon."  
"That's good. I suppose Edward wants his sum?" He rose to his feet.  
"Knowing that greedy pirate, probably." The two of us chuckled before heading down the path and towards the ship waiting in the ocean nearby.  
"What'll you do now, Mary?" I paused in my walking, thinking.  
' _What am I gonna do?'_ I thought, reality hitting me. ' _My mission is done. Edward will continue his pirating I'm sure. I guess I am free now. However…'_  
"I need to find my son. I'll hunt those templars down."  
He nodded and faced me.  
"That is your mission then. Our assassins will join you and follow your orders as needed."  
I bowed to him.  
"Thank you, mentor." With that, the two of us continued towards the Jackdaw.

 _Edward's POV_

I was glued to my spot in front of the Jackdaw wheel.  
"You lads aren't messing with me, are you?"  
"No cap'n, we're not. This letter came straight from England."  
I shifted my gaze back to the letter in my hands, my heart racing as I stared at it's contents. It was about Caroline. She had passed away due to illness, and apparently bore a child. My child. Her name is Jennifer Scott Kenway. According to the note, she was currently under one of Caroline's friend's care, and she would be coming to live with me soon.  
' _How could this be?'_ Questions only rose after reading the note. ' _Why had she not told me I had a daughter? If I had known…'_ I couldn't even finish the thought as the despair kicked in. I had to be the worst father in the world.  
"If I had known Jenny was born, I would've come home sooner Caroline."  
I sighed and tucked the letter into my front pocket just as Mary and Ah Tabai boarded the Jackdaw.  
"Edward, I have a favor to ask." Mary walked up to me, though her eyes never met my own. Instead, they were focused on my forehead.  
" _You're_ asking for help? Since when?" I chuckled softly, trying to lighten the thick, awkward air around us.  
"Shut it, Kenway. This is important. I need to find my son. Please, help me find him."  
' _Mary's son! I totally forgot about that! So much has happened since then, that I completely spaced it!'  
_ "Of course, Mary. I'll do what I can to help."  
I was going to tell her about my daughter, but given our circumstances and her state at the moment, now was definitely not the time.  
"Where do we start?"  
"The Assassins will spread out in the North Atlantic," said Ah Tabai, joining us by the wheel.  
"Kenway, if you have others that you can call on for help, this is the time to do it. They could go to the Americas."  
I nodded at him.  
"I'm sure I could make some new friends somewhere."  
"I'll go further West." Mary glanced between the two of us.  
"You're not going alone." Ah Tabai turned his gaze to her, his tone changing slightly to a rougher, harsher sound.  
"I can handle myself, mentor!"  
"You can't in your current condition!" He snapped back at her, his eyes somewhat narrowed.  
"You're still recovering from your illness and I refuse to let you go alone. Take Adé with you at least."  
"Adé is a good man, Mary." She turned to look at me.  
"He's a dedicated person, and he will treat you like an equal. You'll be best with him rather than alone."  
"Fine, if it'll get you two to shut up! I'll go with Adé." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair before heading down the steps to join the crewmates.  
"You didn't volunteer to go with her?"  
"Layoff. She's made her point." I sighed and turned back to the wheel.  
"We're sailing out now. I'll take us all back to New York and we can disperse from there."  
He nodded and took a seat on one of the barrels.  
From there, we set out for New York, a near three hour trip-if all sails smoothly.

Mary and Adé ran down the wide street of New York, making their way towards Mary's ship that had apparently been docked in New York. We saw her off before Ah Tabai faced me.  
"I'm off too. Good luck, Edward." Ah Tabai nodded to me as a farewell before heading towards a different direction completely. I stood there in the middle of the street, watching as my friends left. With a small sigh, I pulled my hood on and strolled back towards the Jackdaw.  
I took the wheel of my ship, but gave no command. Instead, I stood there, gazing out at the open blue before me.  
'Are things always going to be like this?' I wondered, thinking to myself.  
'Will Mary and I continue to be at arm's length from each other? Couldn't we just pretend that none of that happened and move on with our lives? Things could go back to the way that they were before: she was Mary Read, a woman who pretended to be James Kidd in order to gain the title of captain on her own ship, as well spy for the Assassins. I could return to plundering ships for gold, pirating with my lads and making friends with other pirates as I go.'  
I shook my head. There was no way that life could go back to the way it was without some sort of new invention to make it happen as so.  
"Cap'n?"  
I blinked several times as I returned to the present, looking at my men. They were giving me a questioning look, as if awaiting orders to leave. I nodded.  
"Out we go men."  
Some of the men cheered as we pulled out of the docks and back towards the sea. Hopefully, this path would lead us to Mary's son.

Mary's POV

"Keep going, men! Don't stop until we hit land!"  
Adé stood beside me, watching over the men as any Quartermaster would. His large arms were folded over his chest. I couldn't help but feel a little bit bad for him. After all, I doubt he wanted to spend his time that he had with the Assassins babysitting me; and being the decent person he is, he'd do it just to please the mentor. I definitely owe him.  
"How far West are you planning to go, captain?"  
His dark eyes landed on me, questioning my actions.  
"As far West as the water will take us," I replied, staring ahead and avoiding his gaze, even though I could feel it burning into my face.  
"We will hit land eventually. From there, we will set about looking for my son and those bastard Templars." Despite how cold the air was getting as the wind picked up, my face burned with anger as I recalled the taking of my child. My hands tightened around the wheel. Adé placed a firm but kind hand on my shoulder to ease my anger.  
"Calm yourself, Mary. Why don't you go change? Ah Tabai said you had been in those clothes since the incident with your son."  
"Trying to get me undressed, are ye?" I smirked at him before nodding.  
"All right. Take over for me." I left the wheel and went down to the captain's cabin. Once inside, I walked over to the small wardrobe on the left side of my bed. Opening the doors, I found a few outfits entailing James Kidd's gear, a woman's commoner attire which was found in New York, and an Assassin's robes. I sighed to myself as I contemplated what to wear.  
'What would Edward approve of?' I instantly slapped myself across the face the second that thought entered my mind.  
'Who cares what Edward thinks? I don't dress for him, or any man for that matter. I can be a strong, individual woman. I will find my son, take him home, and raise him on my own. I don't need anyone's help in caring for a child.' I nodded my head firmly, my mind made up. Reaching in the closet, I pulled on James Kidd's clothing and tied my hair back into a bun. With my hair in the bun, I tied the red sash around my head and pulled the shorter layers of my black hair up and over the sash, pulling off James Kidd's look. I smoothed out my coat and slipped on my knee-high boots, as well as my bracers and other equipment. I walked over to the large mirror beside my bed and gazed into it. There he stood. James Kidd was back to his glorious self, and he was not about to let any Templars raise or kill his son.  
"It's been awhile since I've seen that."  
Adé grinned down at me from the wheel as I stepped out of the cabin. I sneered at him before joining him.  
"James Kidd is back, and there's no way in hell he's leaving me again. He's the one man I can count on completely."  
Adé chuckled.  
"Welcome home, lad."  
I nodded and let him lead the ship onward.  
'I'll find you soon, son. Wait for me.' 


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

 _Mary's POV_

It took nearly three weeks before we arrived to another land. My men were completely worn out: they were slumped against the wall of the ship, some leaning over the side to vomit due to seasickness.  
"We will rest here for a few days. Gather yourselves by then, mates." With that said, I strolled off the ship, heading into the odd town ahead of me. There was definitely civilization present here, and it kind of reminded me of the River Valley. The town was small, but had a lot of people crowding the roads. They were dressed oddly too, in what seemed like silk attire. The colours were very bold and bright, with interesting accented colours to them. None of their outfits seemed practical enough to walk or fight in. The people looked different too. Most of them had this tan-olive skin tone with black hair and small, stretched eyes that reminded me of almonds. None of them spoke any English; that was apparent.  
I made my way through the narrow roads, pushing through the crowd.  
' _Where do I start?'_ I looked around at the people, though none of them paid much mind to me.  
A large brown feather floated down the sky and landed in my hand when I stretched it out. I looked up to see an Eagle flying above: brown feathers with a white head and golden beak. The eagle gave a shrill cry before flying further beyond the town, as though prompting me to follow it. I quickly chased after it, pushing past the people with my gaze focused on the bird. It continued to fly forward before angling to the right, heading towards a nearby mountain. While in chase, however, I lost the bird after coming up to the mountain.  
"Great, now what?" I sighed, disappointed at having lost sight of the bird. I glanced around and noticed a small cave within the mountain side. There was a very subtle, dim light coming from within.

' _There is no way that bird led me here,'_ I concluded.

' _Just a coincidence.'_

Despite my conclusion, I drew closer to the cave in curiousity. Inside the stoney cave I went, a hand on my pistol just in case it was a trap. The cave was decently sized: not as large as a house, but large enough for a seven foot man to enter without bending down. The path sloped downwards, curving deeper into the mountain. The light grew within it before making it's appearance around the corner. It was a small fire pit with someone sitting in front of it. They wore a hood, making it nearly impossible to determine whether it was a man, woman, or possible enemy. I quietly removed my pistol from its sheath, ready to pull the trigger when they spoke.  
"I wasn't sure if you'd ever arrive here."  
The man's English was rough, but distinguishable. I raised an eyebrow as I came closer to the man, the pistol aimed at his head.  
"Who are you?"  
The man stood from his spot and turned, facing me. His face showed his age well, despite the medium-sized grey beard on his face. His eyes were clearly brown almonds, though his left eye had a scar over it, giving the brown a bit more of a faded, cloudy look to it. It wasn't until my eyes moved downward that I noticed the Assassin symbol on his wedding ring.  
' _He's an Assassin. How though? No one else has been here.'  
_ "My name is unimportant right now. You're here for information. I know of you because the spirits have called to me. They told me that you, Mary Read, would travel to this place in search of your destiny."  
"How the hell do you know my name?" That's when I moved the pistol upward, aiming straight for his head.  
"The spirits have guided you here, and only I can take you the rest of the way."  
"I can't trust just anyone, even if you are an Assassin."  
The man nodded before walking towards me.  
"You won't shoot me. Now if you want to find your son, you will need me to translate our language for you when you question the villagers." He walked past me, leaving the cave.  
"Wait!" I turned and caught up to him.  
"How do you know about my son?"  
He stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at me.  
"A few men passed by here in hopes of hiding, only to be turned away by the villagers. As to their possible whereabouts, ask the citizens here."  
' _My son was here?'_ My eyes widened some at the thought. ' _The Templars could be anywhere by now! I must hurry!'  
_ "All right. You're the only one I can rely on right now. Could I at least get a name?"  
"Huizhong."  
He continued walking after saying his name, exiting the cave and heading into town. I quickly followed him, my heart pounding as I thought of seeing my son once more.  
"Now go ahead and start. I'll be right beside you to translate."  
I nodded and approached a group of three women chatting amongst themselves. They wore bright robes of red, blue, and pink. Their hair were tied into buns on top of their heads. One of them wore a lot of makeup while the other two wore none. The women gaped at me, small glares forming on their faces.  
"Pardon me, but I'm looking for my son. Do you know where the mysterious men you all sent away went? It's really important."  
Huizhong nodded before getting their attention, translating what I had said in his own language. They automatically lit up upon seeing him, giving a short bow to him and responding to his questions. They glanced back and forth between he and I before exchanging glances with each other. Huizhong gave a curt bow to them before moving away from them. I followed.  
"Well?" I asked, waiting to hear what they said.  
"No such luck there. They recalled seeing the men, but they were not aware of where the men went to."  
"Damn it all!" I shouted, my frustration causing my fisted hand to tremble.  
"Have faith, not all is lost." Huizhong seemed to change tactics as he spoke in his language once more, gaining everyone's attention. As he spoke, the villagers gathered into a large group and glanced between he and I. There was a brief silence after he spoke before someone from the group called out. Behind my back, my fingers crossed as I pleaded that that call would be the answer to my prayers. Huizhong nodded to them before facing me.  
"One of the prostitutes here heard from one of the men that had been with her that night that the men were heading towards a new land farther West from here. You could arrive there probably within four or five weeks. I suggest you follow this path quickly. Who know's what those men could do with your child."  
I bowed to him in gratitude.  
"Thank you very much for this. If there is ever anything that I can do for you, Huizhong, do let me know. You know how to contact me."  
He smiled at me and bowed his head slightly.  
"Through the Brotherhood. Peace be with you, Mary. Good luck on your journey."  
With that said, I turned and ran towards my ship and Adé.  
"What's the verdict, captain?" Adé looked over at me as I boarded the ship.  
"Further West. I met an assassin here who helped me gather the information. According to the village, the men mentioned heading further West. There is another large island where the men went off to."  
Adé nodded, taking his place beside the wheel.  
"Lead the way then."  
I nodded, manning the wheel.  
"Let's head out, men!"

 _Edward's POV_

A couple of weeks had passed since I departed from Ah Tabai and Mary in New York. We had just arrived in South America, and the town reminded me a lot of New York. The buildings were tall and some still under construction. The people all dressed the same: women clad in commoner's dresses while the men were either aristocrats or farmers. Despite the fact that they all looked the same to me, there was one woman that stood out from the rest.  
I sat in a local tavern, drinking a cup of scotch as I contemplated where to go in this foreign town. Everything was as it normally was in a pub: loud drunkards, live music, and prostitutes on the sideline flirting with drunk men. I kept my hood on, not willing to risk being discovered by any lurking templars. That's when she came up.  
"You're not from around here, are you?"  
I slowly looked up at the woman. Her skin was that of a tan, with the strangest eyes that could best be defined as Chrysolite, a rare gem of teal. They were sharp and mysterious, which only added to her beauty. She also had dark makeup on her face, which seemed to bring her features out even more. Her hair was slightly darker than her skin tone, though matching that of a nice blonde shade. It was long and pulled back into a braid behind her, strands falling in front of her face. She wore what could only be described as a pirate's attire, although more feminine. She wore a maroon skirt with black pants underneath. She also had a puffy white shirt with loose sleeves and a dark brown corset around her waist that tied in the front.  
"No, I'm not. Is it that obvious?" She smirked slightly at me.  
"Considering you aren't hitting on any of the women here and you're dressed like that," she paused, eyeing me up and down.  
"Yes, you're very obvious."  
I raised an eyebrow at her before shooting her a grin of my own.  
"Well, there's not much I can do about that. I'm only here for a short time anyways."  
"That's a shame."  
She sat across from me, leaning forward as she gazed intently at me.  
' _Who is this woman, and what does she want?'_ I gaped at her, watching her every move carefully. There's no telling what she's capable of.  
"Relax, I'm not gonna do anything to you." She leaned back in her seat, gazing at me before shifting her eyes around the room.  
"What brings you to me anyways?" I scrutinized her, unsure of her true intentions.  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you right now. You see, I'm a bit of a troublemaker here."  
She stood up and pulled something out of the bag slung over her shoulder. It was a long black cloak, to which she tied around her neck and pulled the hood on.  
"Come with me if you wish to talk more."  
She quickly scurried out of the tavern. I couldn't help but stare at her leaving, a questioning look on my face. That's when I too glanced around, spying a few guards in red within the tavern looking over people.  
"Where is she?!" One of them grabbed a drunkard by the collar, shaking and pressing him for information.  
' _She wasn't kidding, she really is trouble. What is it with women being so troublesome?'_ I sighed and stood from my seat, heading out of the tavern quickly before I could get antagonized as well.  
She stood just outside, looking back at the tavern. She spotted me instantly and smirked again, winking at me.  
' _Did she just hit on me?'_ My head pulsed in utter confusion before she turned and bolted further into town.  
"Wait!"  
I hurried to catch up to her, following behind her.  
' _What is she up to? This is just like when I chased 'James Kidd' into the Assassin's secret treasure.'_  
After a few minutes of running, she stopped by a cellar. That's when she turned and faced me.  
"I have a secret base under the city here."  
She pulled her hood off and looked at me, those teal eyes holding my own.  
"I may not know who you are, but I can tell you're a decent person. You're here for something, and I want to know what it is. But we must speak in private. Come with me."  
"Wait just a bloody minute!"  
I huffed at her, narrowing my eyes at her.  
"Just who the hell are you?"  
She smirked at me, an intriguing glint in her eyes.  
"Name's Emilianna. Emily in short. Now let's go."  
With that said, she opened the cellar hatch and leapt inside of it.  
Not knowing what else to do, I went in after her.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

 _Edward's POV_

"Would you like some tea?"  
I closed the door behind me and gazed at her.  
"Tea?" I walked over to her and gazed at the steamed beverage in a mug, taking on a dirty-water appearance.  
"It's good for you, try some."  
She held the mug out for me to try, a challenging look on her face.  
"Fine, I'll try it," I huffed. "But I am doing it because I want to, not because you're challenging me to it."  
"Of course not," she snarked, grinning at me before pulling off her cloak and laying it on the bed in the corner of the dark room. She walked over and flicked a lantern on, adding some light to the room. There were scrolls and maps scattered on the table, and some clothing on chairs and furniture. The room itself was surprisingly untidy, not something one would expect from a woman.  
I held the mug in my hand as I gazed down at it and inhaled. It had a faint smell of herbs and what might've been lemon. I took a deep breath before bringing the wooden mug to my lips, sipping the strange liquid. Surprisingly, the tea was good. It definitely had a fresh taste to it, almost like a vague but dark citrus flavor. I enjoyed it, though not as much as I liked rum.  
' _Maybe if I mixed tea and rum…'_ I wondered, contemplating the flavor possibilities.  
' _I could sell the flavour for several reales, or even pounds by the British. The money I could make…'_  
"Hello?"  
My mind snapped back to reality, focusing on Emily in front of me. Her teal eyes peered up at me. It was clear to me that she was a good three inches shorter than me, even with heels on.  
"Yes?"  
She sighed and shook her head at me, turning away to lean against her table.  
"You weren't paying any attention to me. First off, what's your name? What reason do you have?"  
I cleared my throat and put the mug down on the small table beside me before facing her.  
"Edward Kenway. I'm here to find a child."  
Her eyes widened slightly.  
"You have a kid? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, but still. You seem too...adventurous, to have a child."  
I chuckled.  
"The child I'm finding isn't mine, but a friend's that was taken from her."  
She smiled at that and approached me.  
"So then you're single?"  
She stood before me, tracing a red-nailed hand up my chest slowly. I stepped away from her, suddenly _very_ aware of our proximity.  
"No, I have a mate."  
' _Mate? Since when do I have a mate?'_ I shook my head at my comment.  
' _Mary's not a mate...she's more than that...She's my…'_  
"Mate? So you're into men?" She raised an eyebrow at that, scrutinizing me.  
"No!" I cried, my face flushing with embarrassment.  
"No, I'm into women. Another woman already has my heart."  
"I see," she smiled softly, nodding. "Treat her well then. No pirate business with her."  
' _Mary has my heart…? How long have I felt this way? How long has she had my heart?'_  
I sighed softly.  
"She's like you: a pirate."  
She smirked slightly at that.  
"She's got good taste then."  
Emily turned away from me, turning back to her tea. She sipped it and faced him once more.  
"So this child...what does it look like?"  
"He's a newborn child. Probably has dark hair on it's head. I'm not sure about what other items would determine it's looks. You'd have to ask her herself."  
She smirked.  
"Then I will."  
I raised an eyebrow as she opened her door, looking over at me.  
"Take me to your ship, Edward."  
I followed her out the door.  
"Why would you help me?"  
She frowned and looked at me.  
"It doesn't matter why, just be grateful that I am."  
I shrugged and nodded, leading her towards the ship.  
"If you say so. We might end up waiting a while in New York though."  
She nodded as she followed.  
"I don't mind."  
We boarded the ship and set sail for New York. If she can help me find Mary's son, then I'll bring her with me gladly.  
' _I only hope that Mary's having better luck.'_

 _Mary's POV_

"Mary, calm down!"  
Adé grabbed my arms as I tried bolting off the ship when we docked in Africa. I struggled against him anxiously, my gaze focused on the land before me.  
"Let me go, Adé! He's gotta be here! I have to find him!"  
"Mary!" He released my arms, only to grab my face. I could feel the tears I had tried so hard to hold back run down my face.  
"Mary, I understand your anxiety. But you must think this through carefully. They will be expecting you. You can't go in there looking the way you do. You need to find a disguise."  
I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm my rapidly beating heart. We were so close, but I could understand what he was saying. Charging in there the way I look now, I'd end up dead for sure. Or worse, they'd kill my son. I sighed and pulled away from him.  
"I understand. What would you have me do though?"  
He placed a pouch of coin in my hand.  
"That should be enough money to purchase an outfit at one of the shops around here. With what's left over, buy yourself some weapons. And," he moved to a table and grabbed my blade and bracer. "Don't forget who you are, Assassin."  
I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded, equipping the bracer to my left wrist.  
"Thank you, Adé. I really appreciate it."  
He nodded and turned away from me to address the crew. I took my leave and was fortunate enough to find a shop pretty close to the dock. I browsed the interior before finding the clothing section. There were a few different outfits to pick from. How was I supposed to know what to get? Before I selected anything, I stepped out of the shop and glanced around. I decided to eavesdrop on some conversations to see where my targets may be located. Knowing their location and if there would be an event tonight would determine what I buy. I sat at a bench further down the road, listening to a couple of common women speak. It was then that I realized I didn't speak this language, so understanding it was frivolous thinking. With a sigh to myself, I returned to the shop and purchased what I saw several of the common women wearing within the town. I chose the outfit on display, which consisted of a dull olive green V-neck top that had a white loose tank top underneath it, dark brown pants with a woven pale brown skirt. After I purchased the outfit, I also bought the standard pirate scimitars and a new flintlock pistol made of iron. With the look completed, I returned to the ship to pull the outfit on. I hid the pistol under the skirt as a belt held it there. The swords sat at my waist. The look was nearly complete, though my hair lacked.  
"You look like you could use some help with that."  
Adé smirked to himself as he watched me struggle with my hair from the door frame. He chuckled when I shot him a nasty look before walking over to me, making me sit down. He took my dark hair in his hands and began doing things to it.  
"Why have you stayed here? With me, and with Edward nonetheless? He treats you like you're his slave…"  
"Edward and I have a weird friendship," he began. "Edward saved me from being sold into slavery. For that, I owe him my life. He may be thick-headed and single-minded in terms of his goal for riches and wealth. However, he is a good person inside, and he only wants peace. He's just too conceited. He cares a lot for you, Mary. I honestly think that in all the years I have known him myself, he never once talked about his wife. You, though. You seem to be his focus when it isn't gold-related. You made him a good man. I think that the two of you are very compatible."  
I felt my face flush with embarrassment.  
"He's not that great of a person. Besides, even if everything you say is true, he still has that Caroline chick. They haven't separated. He may not talk about her, but that's why he is after gold. Once he's rich, he will go to London where she is, and start a family with her."  
The words stung my chest and made my hands go numb as I thought about it. I'd never see him again.  
' _I'd be alone once again,'_ I cried to myself.  
"You may think that, but I believe differently. Edward's a complicated man, but he isn't that stupid nor selfish. Give him some time, and you just might see it yourself. There."  
I looked into the mirror, surprised by what I saw. He had miraculously cornrowed my hair and added my red headband to it, giving off the impression of a true African-American woman. Granted, I was still pale compared to his own skin tone, but I didn't think anyone would make a big deal out of it.  
"You're ready. Be smart and safe, and get your son back."  
I smiled at Adé and gave him a side hug before running off to investigate where they might be hiding.  
After a couple minutes of running around, I came up to a guarded location beyond a wall a logged fence. This had to be it. I could feel that he was here, somewhere beyond the guards lurking outside. They eyed me suspiciously from the distance. I took a deep breath and proceeded with a tactic I had used once before. I sliced my thumb and put some of the blood squeezing out of the cut onto my side, indicating a deep wound. I also tore the garment some and put my blood onto my stomach where the skin was revealed. I then rubbed it on my hands to give the illusion of myself being deeply injured, and then limped towards them holding the "wound".  
"Rete!"  
"Help me, please!" I made my voice sound very weak, squinting at them as I jutted my side forward, drawing their attention to my wound. They exchanged a few words before moving over to help me into the camp. That's when I took my chance, whipping out the scimitars and slashing their bodies. Thankfully, only the four guarding the entrance attacked me. They were dead within the minute, giving me access inside. I snuck in through the bushes and scouted the area ahead of me. I would have to disarm some bells.  
' _Please be here,'_ I pleaded to myself.  
' _I'm coming, my son! Just wait for me!'_


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

 _Edward's POV_

"We are here."  
Emilianna walked up to the side of the shape, breathing in the sight of New York. It seemed that she wasn't accustomed to city life, at least, not one that's progressively changing. Her aqua-teal eyes lit up with wonder as she gazed upon the city and it's people. I'm not sure what it was about her, but she seemed much more childish now as she smiled to herself.  
"New York is different from what I expected it to be. I'd thought it was a richer place filled with snobby, rich people that constantly wag their wealth in front of the oppressed."  
I laughed at that and shook my head, walking with her.  
"Close, but not true. While some residents here are of wealth, they choose to spend their money in the markets or through the exports around us. They don't usually show off their wealth to others. Believe it or not, some of the nicest people here are among the higher class."  
"Really?" She raised an eyebrow at that, following me as she gazed up at me.  
I nodded to her and kept walking, giving her a proper tour of New York. It was a pretty large landscape, extending out to the ocean where we had just came from. The city itself consisted of large buildings and nicely paved dirt roads, threading between buildings and alleys. In between some parts of the property, lands of grass and sometimes animals sat there. Renovations were often being made to new buildings, especially the churches. Religion played a pretty big role in the development of the Western Hemisphere. Especially since many Americans purposefully broke away from the Catholic church to develop their own forms of religion. This was their escape, hence the development of newer buildings and modernization of lifestyles among families and their communities.  
"Edward, may I ask you something?"  
I was so lost in thought that I almost hadn't heard her. Thankfully, her voice was pretty loud beside me, which snapped me from my mind.  
"What is it?"  
She stopped walking and looked up at me.  
"Can I ask why it is that you're so concerned about this Mary woman? I understand that you have some form of crush on her, but is it reciprocated? Besides, you told me how strong she was. If she's as strong as you say she is, then she will be okay."  
I sighed as I had inwardly hoped to not bring Mary up again. It wasn't easy thinking about her. I didn't know what she wanted. Did she want me at all? I couldn't bring this kind of thing up with her. She was never completely honest about her feelings, but I knew she was very vulnerable right now. She wanted her child, and that was all she wanted right now. Besides, I had my own issues to think about. My daughter, Jennifer Scott Kenway, was supposed to be visiting me soon. What was I supposed to say to her? I didn't think I'd ever be a father, especially when Caroline and I were so far apart and so _distant_. She wanted nothing to do with me now, she made that clear. How was I supposed to feel about everything?  
"Mary...she's not an easy person to talk to. She's never honest about her feelings or condition. She doesn't trust others easily, and she's intimidating to be around. She's rough, and sometimes menacing. She won't show others who she really is. However, I find myself unable to stop thinking about her, no matter how hard I try. She's probably the strongest person I know. She may not be as physically strong as I am, but she handles everything on her own. Even when she knows she has me and the brotherhood behind her, she does things alone. She refuses to get others involved unless she has no other choice or is forced into dealing with it. As we speak now, I'm sure she has ditched Adé so that she can find her son alone. It is because she is a martyr that isolates herself from others that I worry about her. I can't help but fear that one day soon, she'll push herself too far and end up killed. For that reason alone, I worry about her. I've lost so many people in my life, and I'm not ready to lose someone so dear to me…" I trailed off, thinking and reflecting. A lot has happened up until now. Mary and I had been through so much together. Sure, at the time, she was just "James Kidd", William Kid's illegitimate son. He was a young lad that was conspiring against his own father's beliefs on pirates. He was a rebel wanting to join the big boys. I teased him a lot, and he teased me back. However, when things got hard, we had each other's backs.  
Then, in Kingston recently, she pulled off the headband and bun and revealed her true nature. I had never expected things to turn out the way that they are. I don't even know how I got as far as I did without her. She was always beside me, even when we fought. I remember getting drunk once with a prostitute, and that morning, she kicked me awake. All I did at that time was yell at her and scold her for being condescending. I regret having chased her off. If I hadn't done that, she would probably be here now with her son and possible husband. If I hadn't chewed her out, she'd not have gotten sick.  
Although I have many regrets when it comes to her, I wouldn't change a single thing. If those things hadn't happened, I may be stuck in my state of dark selfishness where I'd only be lusting after gold. I wouldn't have tuned my ears to the beating message of my heart. If I hadn't almost lost Mary, I never would've realized how badly I needed Mary. Not for sexual pleasure or anything of that sort, but on a more intimate level. I needed a companion, someone who could understand my life as a privateer and Assassin. Mary was it. She'd be the only one for me. I loved her. The only regret I have now is not having realized that before she left.  
"Edward?"  
I looked at Emilianna, a warm smile spreading on my face.  
"I love Mary, Emily. Mary knows me better than I know myself. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be where I am today. It took me too long to realize that before, but now I know for sure. I was married once before, but I'm estranged now. My wife left me for London. If it weren't for my greedy self, I would not have met Mary nor fallen in love with her. She made me a better person, and that's all I could ever ask of someone. You're a lovely woman, Emily. You're beautiful, strong, sassy, and spirited, but Mary has me. I'm sorry."  
She burst out laughing, shaking her head.  
"Don't get a big head, Edward. You're cute too, but I was never really interested. I kind of figured a man such as yourself would be taken anyways, being as attractive as you are." She smiled before walking a bit ahead of me.  
"So, show me your favorite places to hang out at."  
I sighed softly. I overreacted to her questions.  
"Right."  
I ended up showing her several of the places, such as the taverns, my gang headquarters, and a few other low-key places like the shops. It took us about two hours to cover the whole place quickly enough. By this time, the sky had grown darker by the minute, shifting from a lighter-than-the-ocean blue to a deep navy. People started retreating to their homes, ushering their children inside.  
"Edward, let's get something to eat somewhere. I'm starving."  
I nodded, feeling my own stomach rumble in hunger as I looked around.  
"All right with you if we stop in a tavern? The food is generally cheaper, and I don't feel like cooking or hunting for food."  
She nodded and followed me to a pub that was just down the street from where we were currently walking. We stepped into the small joint and approached up to the barman. We both ordered a simple soup dish with bread before taking our seat at the bar table.  
"I'll take a rum."  
Emily grinned as she watched the barman pour her beverage.  
"Brave lass, but don't even think about getting shitfaced. I refuse to babysit you."  
She laughed at my remark, like as though it were a joke.  
"I don't get 'shitfaced' so easily, Kenway. Don't underestimate a woman. You of _all_ people should know that." She took a long drink of her rum as soon as the barman handed it to her.  
I sighed and shook my head before deciding to live a little, ordering a pint of scotch. Sure, it probably wasn't the best alcoholic drink to order, but I needed it. I want to get Mary out of my head. The only way for me to do that is to drink a little bit.  
"Don't be a hypocrite." She smirked over at me.  
"Ouch, you've wounded me." I smirked back before taking a drink of the scotch. It was drier than I remembered. Then again, it had been awhile since I drank. Ever since the situation with Mary and her child, I hadn't had time to really drink and relax. It was a nice break from life.  
"Tell me more about yourself, Emily. Why become a pirate?" I looked over at her curiously, sipping my liquor.  
"That's an easy answer, Edward. Freedom. The chance to be who _I_ want to be, not what others expect me to be." She gazed down at her drink as she spoke, an almost nostalgic look on her face.  
"I didn't want to marry into nobility like my family wanted. They expected me to find a wealthy, high-class, and well-educated man to marry. The problem is, I'd be giving everything to him. I wouldn't be able to be who I want to be under the oppression of such a patriarchy. So I ran away from home and found myself in the pirate life. This started when I was 13. I'm 22 now, so I've been a pirate for quite some time. I was trained under my late Captain Blackbeard. However, he was killed relatively recently…" she trailed off, as though reflecting on him.  
"He was an amazing person. A bit extreme, but kind and compassionate for his friends. He knew how to plunder and when to run away from fights. It is because of the gruesome way he died that I seek to avenge him. Those Spaniards must pay for what they'd done."  
I understood exactly where she was coming from. I myself had lost several good men, including Blackbeard. Although I could relate to her, I couldn't hide the shock on my face when she looked over at me.  
"What is it, Edward?"  
"I had no clue you worked under Blackbeard...he was a good friend of mine. I was there when he died…"  
Her eyes widened slightly before studying me.  
"You saw him killed? That must've been upsetting…"  
I chuckled harshly.  
"I guess you and I are in the same ship now."  
She nodded with a wry smile before drinking her rum once more.  
"I suppose so. Hope Mary won't get jealous."  
I shook my head and drank some more scotch.  
"I doubt she'd care."  
The rest of the night carried on like that. We ate dinner quietly and walked to a motel nearby. We got separate rooms and said goodnight.  
I closed the door to my room behind me, gazing out the window across the way.  
' _Mary,'_ I thought to myself. ' _How are you faring right now? Are you having better luck than I? Do you think about me? Probably not, you do have graver concerns right now.'_  
I sighed as I pulled my shoes off and my Assassin robes. Walking over to the window, I pulled the hairband holding my hair back so that it would lie loosely around my face.  
"Mary, you'd better not be doing anything stupid...Adé, please watch over her while I cannot."  
A gnawing feeling overcame me suddenly, causing me to take a step back as I grabbed the end of the bed for support. My stomach twisted uncomfortably as my vision grew darker and blurry. What the hell was going on with me?  
"Got you now!"  
I didn't even have a chance to look behind me as the door opened and several men in red swirled in. They charged up to me, and before I could defend myself, someone hit me hard in the head. I felt myself fall. Everything blurred into complete darkness then.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

 _Mary's POV_

_Shuffle!  
_ I hid within the bush as I stared at the hut ahead of me. I barely managed to enter the fort before I was eyed suspiciously. After killing a couple more guards, I ran off to the bush I was in now. I knew what was in that hut, my heart pounding viciously within my chest. My child was in there. A mother knows these things. I took a few deep breaths as I scouted a way in and past the now alert guards. They stood at the entrance, rifles and pistols loaded and ready for firing. Thankfully, there were several small bushes around the hut itself and some citizens walking around. Using the stealth taught to me by Ah Tabai, I slipped through the groups of citizens to get from bush to bush. It was important that I wasn't detected, or who knows what would happen. With my luck, they'd kill him on spot.  
After some quick thinking and fast walking, I made it just behind the hut, where only one guard stood. He paced the area some before approaching my location. With my blade ready, I yanked him down and shoved the blade into his head, silencing any sound he could've made. I gently laid his body down as I took a final glance around. Without hesitation, I moved closer to the hut to peek inside, beyond the yellow grass filling as the exterior of the hut. I saw a small cradle inside, as well as a woman inside. She was holding my child, rocking him gently. I couldn't see her face as she wore some sort of head wrap that held a veil in front of her face. She was dressed in what I could only guess was the noble clothing of Africa. The jewelry itself, however, couldn't have been from Africa as it consisted of diamonds and jade. She embraced my son, speaking softly to him in African. I could feel my blood boil as I wanted so badly to gauge her eyes and throat out. He was _my_ son, not hers!  
My son cried softly in her arms, clearly unhappy. I could only guess why. He was probably hungry, as well as hot considering the very warm temperature of the air around us. I grit my teeth as she sighed and nearly dropped the child back in the cradle. She said some rather harsh sounding words to the guards before leaving the hut, taking two of the men with her. She ended up walking just past the fort entrance, probably going to buy some more extensive clothing considering her appearance.  
This was my chance!  
I slid in through the grass and walked over to the cradle quietly, looking down at the baby inside. He was a pale one, with sad brown eyes and a small head covered in little black hairs. I bit back the tears as I smiled down at him. He looked up at me, and almost instantly stopped crying. It was as if he was reading my very soul with those deep, soulful eyes. He made a cute sound before extending his small hand. I felt a tear run down my face as I gently lifted him up and into my arms. Everything felt so amazing, I couldn't even begin to describe the experience.  
"Stop!"  
I looked up just as the guards noticed me, getting their rifles cocked and aimed. Quickly, I ran out of the hut with my baby, sprinting as quickly as I could through an opening on the side of the fort I hadn't noticed before. The posts formed a V shape, giving me the chance to leap over the post and the chance to sprint through the water there towards the ship. I could hear the shouts of men through the city, as well as the ringing of an alarm bell.  
"Mary!"  
Adé called out to me from the ship up ahead. I moved up towards the sand and ran faster, my child sobbing. I could only imagine how scared he must have felt.  
"Steer the ship, Adé! Quickly, we must get going now!"  
He nodded and took hold of the wheel, ordering the men to loosen the sails. I managed to run aboard just before the ship started moving, sailing outwards. We sailed as far away from Africa as we could get.  
Once I was settled on the ship, I rocked my baby back and forth gently, trying to soothe him. After a few minutes of crying, he eventually drifted to sleep. I smiled down at him and kissed his little head gently, holding him close to me.  
' _Huh,'_ I scoffed to myself. ' _Who would've thought of me as a mother? I certainly didn't expect that.'_  
"How is he?"  
I looked over at Adé and smiled softly.  
"He's perfect. Happier now that he's away from those Templars."  
Adé smiled at me as he controlled the direction of the ship.  
"Back to New York we go."  
I nodded and sat beside him, holding my child. I couldn't believe that I finally had my little bundle of joy. My heart fluttered happily as I awaited showing him off to Edward. I only hoped that Edward was there waiting for me.

 _Edward's POV_

_Ugh.  
_ I heaved everything in my stomach for the 10th time that night, lying in a dark cell that reminded me an awful lot like Mary's prison cell. I had no idea where Emilianna was. I stirred in discomfort as my hands were cuffed behind me tightly, restricting my movements. Where am I? How long had it been since I was locked up? Were they going to kill me? Was Emilianna dead? So many questions swam through my mind, only adding to my nausea.  
When I woke up that night, I was in this cell. I had been poisoned by the barman, only to be dragged to this hellish prison with little food and lots of plague around. I had no clue where Emilianna was, or if she was even alive. I received little contact with my gatekeepers. It was strange. Why did this happen? Who was really behind this whole thing?  
"Mary…"  
I barely uttered her name as I was fading in and out of consciousness once more. Thinking about it now, as groggy as my mind was, I was only able to think of her. She couldn't hear me. She was nowhere nearby. Even if she were here, would she want to save me? Sure, I had saved her, but I had done nothing but cause her pain and suffering. She was better off without me.  
I chuckled hoarsely, slightly shaking my head as I gazed at the ceiling.  
' _I'm being foolish and pathetic,'_ I concluded. ' _What would she say if she saw you now?'  
_ '" _Come on, Edward! You want to live, right? Fight for it!" Yeah, that sounds like her.'_  
I groaned in pain as my stomach twisted again, causing me to dry-heave. I gasped for breath, sweat beading my face. I was glad Mary wasn't there. She wouldn't need to see this. I slowly closed my eyes, just wanting my suffering to end.  
' _I'm sorry, Mary. But I can't keep living like this. You must save your son, and never look back on us. Be happy, and be true to who you are. Find your place in this world, and find your happiness.'  
_ Everything faded to black once more.

 _Emilianna's POV_

' _Damn it all,'_ I growled to myself, looking around New York. Where the hell did they take him?  
"Edward, where the fuck are you?!"  
I sighed, exasperated. It wasn't that I was frustrated with him, but rather that I let this happen. The men that had caught him were only after me, or so I thought. After beating one of them to a pulp, I discovered why they targeted Edward. There was a bigger force at play here. The rogues that had caught Edward targeted him because they were paid off nicely. Figures that a sum of money would tempt men to do stupid things.  
"Damn this! I don't even know where to look!" I kicked a can off of the street. It had been two weeks since the incident. Was Edward even alive? Could he have been sold off to the bigger force, or executed for his crimes?  
"I don't understand, Adé. Edward said he'd be here!"  
My eyes flickered to a young couple walking by me. The woman had medium-length raven-black hair and somewhat dark eyes, carrying a newborn child. The man had to be from Africa, judging solely by his dark skin-tone. He walked beside her as he spoke.  
"He probably isn't back yet. He tends to make stops on the way to places. I'd give him a few days more."  
"It's been a week since we arrived! He said he'd be here, he swore!"  
"Calm down, Mary. You'll wake your child."  
The conversation grew softer as they kept walking. Edward? As in Kenway? Could that have been Mary?!  
I ran to catch up with them.  
"Wait! I must speak with you!"  
The two quickly turned and looked at me. The woman, Mary, narrowed her eyes warily at me. The man stared at me before moving a bit in front of Mary, defending her.  
"What do you want?" Mary spat at me, glaring what could only be daggers.  
"I mean you no harm. I couldn't help but eavesdrop, but are you looking for Edward Kenway?"  
I saw her eyes widen slightly, the hatred gone and replaced by concern. The man stepped forward, searching my face with his dark eyes.  
"How do you know Edward?"  
I sighed softly, relieved that I had finally found someone who may know of his whereabouts.  
"He and I met a while back as he was searching for Mary's son. I presume that you are Mary? He speaks quite highly of you. You should be grateful to have such a compassionate man at your side." I shifted my gaze to the man.  
"Can we speak elsewhere? I don't trust this city enough to speak openly about such concerns. Especially with Assassins."  
Mary swallowed softly before nodding, moving up to me.  
"We can go to a tavern. Most people are too drunk to pay much mind to others' conversations."  
I nodded and walked with them to a tavern about twenty feet away from where we stood. Once inside, we sat at one of the tables in the corner of the room.  
"Explain yourself. Who are you, and where is Edward?"  
I looked at Mary before nodding my head some.  
"My name is Emilianna, but Emily to my friends. I'm a pirate, having served under my late Captain Blackbeard. However, now is not the time to get to know me, Mary."  
I looked up at her, my eyes boring into hers.  
"Edward is in danger, if not dead right now."  
Her eyes widened fearfully at my words, her lips trembling.  
"What? What did you do?!"  
I raised my hands in surrender.  
"Edward and I had arrived here about two weeks ago. He gave me a tour of New York before we stopped to eat in a tavern. Afterwards, we stayed at a motel. Don't worry, we were in different rooms. Anyways, it was about ten minutes later that I had heard a crash in Edward's room. I quickly ran over to check on him and I saw some rogues bounding him up. He was passed out, and looking rather pale. Before I could help him, though, I was hit on the back. I blacked out, but when I came to, he was gone. I don't know where he is now, but I haven't stopped searching for him. I don't even know if he is still in New York, or alive for that matter. I'm sorry."  
Mary's breathing quickened, and her smooth face got rather pale.  
"No, this can't be…"  
"I know what you're thinking, Mary. But Edward is too strong to die so easily."  
The man turned from her to me, looking at me.  
"My name is Adéwale, but Edward calls me Adé. I'm his Quartermaster. I've served him for almost four years now, and I know that he won't die so easily. He's too stubborn to give up so quickly. Is there any information you can give me as to who or why they took him?"  
I breathed in shakily.  
"It's a long story, but in short, they were paid off by some higher force at work. My guess would be that the Templars have some new leader. This person knew about Edward in some way, and so they bribed the rogues with hefty money to capture Edward. Originally, the rogues were after me. Oddly enough, they targeted only Edward. Whoever this new leader is, they want Edward for something important, and I fear what that may be."  
Adé nodded.  
"I myself am unsure of where to start, but Mary and I know New York a little more. We can help you search the area."  
I nodded and shifted my gaze to Mary. She stared beyond this world, her eyes glassy as her face portrayed her deepest sorrows and fears. I extended my hand to place it on her shoulder, bringing her back to us.  
"Mary, I won't rest until he is found. You have my word on that."  
She stiffly nodded, holding her sleeping child close as we all rose.  
"Wh-Where should we start?" Mary looked at the two of us. Adé pondered for a minute, thinking. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.  
"Start underground."  
All eyes shifted to the man in question. This man wore what appeared to be Native American Assassin robes. Strands of white hair poked out from under his hood. His face was streaked with what I could only deem as black war paint, adding to his features.  
"Ah Tabai!"  
Mary ran over to him, holding her child as she was embraced by the man. He rubbed her back gently, a small smile on his face.  
"I'm glad you found him, Mary. Now is not the time for tears though."  
He gently pushed her away before looking at the rest of us.  
"I have a feeling that he may be underground. I've heard from my own Assassins, as well as those masquerading as thieves within the city, that there are underground operations being held. Start there. It won't be easy though."  
We all nodded and started to leave.  
"Mary, you have to stay up here and in hiding."  
I looked over at her as she gawked at him in disbelief.  
"I'm not hiding anymore, Mentor. I'm sorry, but I have to disobey that order."  
"Then leave your child with me. Unless, you'd put his life on the line with yours."  
Her eyes widened some before nodding, cursing silently to herself. She handed him her son, kissing his head gently.  
"I'll be back my child," she muttered softly.  
She looked back up at Ah Tabai before following Adé out the door. I nodded to the strange Assassin before following.  
' _We're coming to find you, Edward. You'd better not die on us. For Mary's sake.'_


	10. Chapter 9

_Edward's POV_

A few more days passed by, and with each passing, I could feel myself losing any sense of hope I may have gathered the day before. I was reverting back to a vulnerable child, hiding behind my father and using him for support. I was losing my grasp on reality. I had barely eaten since being in this damned cell, and any time I'd eat well, it would leave my body in no time. It was clear to me that I was ill, perhaps with the plague. It was the only logical thing.  
' _So much for my riches,'_ I thought solemnly. I hadn't moved from my position on the floor, lying on my side. I couldn't tell what was real and what was fake. Figures often danced in my vision, mocking me with their healthy freedom. I wanted to spit at them, scowl at them, even glare at them. Each time I would try, and yet I'd fail. Were any of them real? Was I truly hallucinating? Would I share the same fate as others before me here?  
' _Here is where I'll die,'_ I concluded to myself. ' _My only regret is not having told Mary my truth…'  
_ "My, how ill you are."  
I barely heard the voice as I slowly looked up at the person just outside of my cell.  
' _Who the hell are you,'_ I wanted to ask, but I couldn't even move my mouth.  
"So you're the man who masqueraded as Duncan Walpole and killed several of my husband's friends, including my husband."  
I blinked a few times as I glared up at the figure, the shadow finally materializing a base. It was a woman, dressed in a rather noble lavender-pink gown. She wore a floral hat on her head matching the dress, and her hair a dark brown as it sat under the hat with curls falling out of it, framing her face. Who the hell was she though? What was she rambling on about?  
She smirked slightly at me.  
"You'll die in here, I'll make sure of that. The Assassin and piratical line will end with you. Since the death of Blackbeard, you are the most feared pirate out there. With your death, no one will _dare_ mess with the Templars."  
I grit my rather sensitive teeth as I watched her walk away. I killed her husband? Who could her husband have been?  
So many questions swam through my mind, though I was unable to focus too much on them as I became dizzy once more. The world spun around me, and I felt myself fall back into the pit of despair and darkness.

 _Mary's POV_

We searched through several tunnels and underground passages throughout the city. We weren't having much luck. As a result, I hadn't seen my child for a couple of days straight as worked relentlessly.  
"Mary," Emily stopped in our search, not facing me.  
"You should go back to the surface and reunite with your son."  
I felt my blood start boiling, anger and jealousy pushing out of my body in a form of rage.  
"Why, so you can have Edward all to yourself? Fuck that! I'm not giving up on him!"  
She faced me that time, and the look on her face sapped all of the anger out of my body and into the air where it disappeared. Her eyes seemed nostalgically sad, boring into my own.  
"You need to decide what's more important right now. We have a lot of people looking for Edward. However, you have one person caring for your child right now, and it's a man. A man cannot breastfeed a child and provide the nurturing a true mother can do. Your son will start identifying with Ah Tabai instead of his mother. You fought so hard for him, are you really risking to throw it all away for a greedy pirate? After everything you two had been through, especially with finding your son, would you want his death to have been for nothing?"  
I paused, thinking in shock. I couldn't believe what she was saying. Make a choice? As if it was that easy! I loved my child very much, and I had in fact fought so hard to get him back. But Edward...Edward I had known longer. I loved him, more than I thought I could ever love before. I don't know why I grew to love him, but before I knew it, he became the center of my life. Could I really desert him in his time of need? He'd hate me, wouldn't he? I loved my son too. I faced death and overcame it for him.  
"I…" I tried to gather my scrambled thoughts.  
"I do love my son, but I love Edward too. My son wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for Edward. Edward sacrificed so much for me, whether he realizes it or not. To give up on him now, it's not right. It's not right by him."  
Emily walked up to me and placed her hands on my shoulders.  
"You haven't slept for days, Mary. If you want my advice, return to the surface and _at least_ get a day's worth of rest and nutrition in you. Edward would want you to do the same."  
I was taken aback, reflecting on my times with Edward once more. When he had saved me from death, he told me to stay with the doctor and with Adé to ensure that I'd get better. He had wanted me to be strong, not for his sake or my child's sake, but for my _own_ sake. Emily had a point. Edward _would_ want me to at least take a break. I sighed in defeat and nodded my head dejectedly.  
"You're right," I whispered softly.  
"24 hours. In exactly 24 hours, I will be back searching for him. I am _not_ going to give up on him. He didn't give up on me, and I'm not about to do that to him. I owe him."  
Emily nodded and continued on with Adé as I turned, leaving the sewers. I hated this decision, but I knew it was my only real choice right now. I was feeling a bit weak.  
' _When I find you, Edward, I'm going to rub my strength in your face,'_ I smirked slightly to myself at that, trying to boost my own spirits up. It worked a bit as I rose to the surface, heading to the motel that Ah Tabai had rented temporarily for us.  
I walked into the room and saw him holding my son, rocking him gently. The boy was crying softly. Mentor smiled at me as he walked over to me, passing my son back to me.  
"You should rest some, Mary. By the way, did you ever come up with a name for him?"  
I looked up at him a moment before nodding my head slightly, gazing back down at my child.  
"Oliver. Oliver Read Kenway."


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

 _Anne's POV_

"Such a happy baby." I smiled down at James as I held him close. He cooed up at me happily, making the common but adorable sounds a baby makes. I had returned to Ireland where my parents were. They were confused as to why I had a baby, and I had seen my father's face go cross. Once I explained what happened, they didn't seem quite as concerned since it wasn't planned. Afterwards, my mother took up the responsibility of being a grandmother in making my son clothing to wear, purchasing him different toys, and singing songs to him in Irish. My father didn't pay much mind to my son, but he'd hold him every now and then.  
' _I wonder how Mary's doin','_ I wondered, rocking my child. It had been a long while since I'd heard from her, much less anyone. I had sent a messenger from my family a while back to check on Mary and the others. He hadn't returned though. That was the one problem with moving back home: being isolated from my friends, including Rackham. Sure, I wasn't exactly in love with him, but he was a decent man that sometimes lacked in judgment.  
"Anne, come inside! It's gettin' windy out there!"  
I sighed softly as my mother pulled me from the lovely pink sunset before heading back into our small home. I laid James back into his crib before helping my mother out in the kitchen. We were making a simple stew out of the vegetables my mother had grown out in our large vegetable garden. My father was outside cutting some of the wood we needed for the heat stove and the fireplace.  
"Anne, you've a visitor!" My father called in to me from outside.  
I set the knife down before opening the door. It was my messenger finally.  
"Please, come in. What did you gather?" I asked, curious. He stepped inside and looked at me with an almost fearful look in his eyes.  
"Lady Anne, Mary has found her son. The templars no longer have him."  
I sighed in extreme relief, smiling at him. However, his expression didn't change once.  
"And? What else has happened? What of Rackham?"  
He sighed softly as he spoke.  
"Rackham is as drunk as ever. Edward Kenway, however, is nowhere to be found."  
I raised an eyebrow at that, confused. Edward was gone? Wasn't that normal of pirates though?  
"He's a pirate, lad. It's normal for him to be out at sea plunderin' and defendin' the Assassin name."  
He shook his head at me as he continued.  
"I spoke with Ah Tabai, Mentor of the Assassin Brotherhood to find out this information about them. According to him, Edward was kidnapped and possibly executed for his crimes as a pirate and traitor to the Templar Order."  
My eyes widened largely as I gaped at him in disbelief. Edward, executed? That wasn't possible!  
"No...you must've heard him wrong. Edward wouldn't die so easily. He survived everyone's assaults on him! He defeated the Templar Order under Torres! How could he have been executed under the Templar Order if they are no more?!"  
He placed a hand on my shoulder gently.  
"There is another leader, apparently. Someone graver than Torres was. We've no idea who he is, but he's powerful. They are searching for Edward as we speak."  
I shook his hand off.  
"I have to help them."  
"No you are not."  
I looked over at my parents, gathering before me. My father narrowed his eyes down at me sternly.  
"You just came home, and you're a mother. Do _not_ neglect your newfound responsibilities."  
"I have to help them. My son James wouldn't even be here if Edward hadn't saved me! I owe it to him, papa. Mum, you understand, don't you?"  
My mother wouldn't look at me, thus her turning away and going back into the kitchen.  
"Anne, you will _not_ leave this house to help someone that isn't of your immediate family, regardless of what they did for you. I thought I raised you better than that. That's a man's work. You are a _woman_ , and you have household responsibilities like your mother. Now get back to work, _that's an order._ "  
I visibly winced at his words, glaring up at him.  
"No. I _refuse_ to follow this damned idea of how a woman should be! I will be who I want to be, with or without you two! Hell, I'm taking James and we are returning to New York. At least there, I can live how I choose to!" I pushed past him and grabbed James, clutching him closely to me as I ran past him again.  
"Anne, get back here! Anne!"  
I ran out of the house and down the cobblestone path into the city. I would not conform to the ideology of how a woman should act or look or be. I am _me_ , and that's all there is to it.  
I hurried onto one of the traveller's ships in the dock. I approached the captain of the ship, looking him in the eye as I paid my fair.  
"Take me to New York. It's an emergency."  
The man nodded, and after boarding some more passengers with similar destinations, he set the boat in motion. We travelled away from Ireland.  
' _Hang in there, Edward. I'm comin' to help you!'_

 _Ah Tabai's POV_

"Anne asked about you, Mary."  
Mary looked over at me in surprise, sitting on the bed as she breastfed her son. She blinked for a moment.  
"Anne? How is she?"  
I smiled softly at her before looking out the window, giving her the privacy she may have wanted for her child.  
"She seemed good. She had sent a messenger out to gather information on how we all are doing. She's back in Ireland with her son James and her family."  
Mary sighed softly.  
"That's good. What did you tell her about us?"  
"Everything."  
There was a pregnant silence that filled the room. I knew exactly why: everything meant about Mary's son and Edward's dire situation.  
"You know that she will be coming back here now, right?" Mary raised her voice some as she spoke, trying to sound mad but only coming off as fearful and worried.  
"She may. However, that will be her choice entirely. She is your friend, Mary. You can't exclude everyone from how you're really feeling on the inside. You need to be able to share yourself with others."  
I turned from the window and looked at her before walking over to sit beside her on the bed.  
"You need to find someone that you trust enough to tell everything to. I know how you are. You like to bottle things up and never directly say what's on your mind. You like to hide. Ironic, since you are an Assassin taught in the way of stealth."  
She smirked slightly at that and looked down at her son.  
"I know. I'm working on it. That can't be my priority right now though. Oliver and Edward are my priorities."  
I sighed softly as I looked at her. The poor woman hadn't been able to get any amount of rest into her body. I pitied her and her difficult position.  
"Mary, if you do find Edward and he's alive, what will you say to him?"  
She looked up at me, searching my face for answers.  
"Will you tell him how you really feel? Seriously this time? He may have been greedy in the past, but thanks to you, he has been taking on more responsibilities as a true man. He's been beside you for quite some time. You speak highly of him, and he thinks the same of you. Can you put your pride aside long enough to be vulnerable for just one moment? What have you got to lose from confessing?"  
Her eyes waivered slightly as she looked away from me.  
"Everything...you have no idea, Mentor. I love Edward, that's no doubt. But...he has my heart. Only he has the ability to tear it in half and toss it away like a destroyed ship. Everytime I'm around him, I am constantly on alert. Love is a confusing, fearful thing. Anyone can easily tear you down for loving them the way you do. I don't want to go through that. I know that if Edward knows and doesn't feel the same way, I'm done. I'll go through such a bad stage of depression. I wouldn't be surprised if one day after, I end up slitting my wrists just to escape it."  
I shook my head and put a hand on her shoulder gently, causing her to look me in the eye.  
"If he breaks your heart, I'll be there to pick up the pieces and put it back together. Oliver will do that too. You aren't alone in this Mary. You have supporters all around you. Besides, Edward may not be 'the one', but I honestly believe that he loves you too, Mary. The looks you exchange, the way he gazes at you when you aren't looking...they are the tell-tale signs of the heart."  
Her eyes watered slightly before she exhaled heavily.  
"Damn you...fine...maybe I will...it depends on his condition…"  
I nodded and stood back up.  
"I'll let you get some rest. Please don't hesitate to ask for me. I will be right across the hall from you."  
She nodded. I walked over to the door and slipped out of it, heading into my own room. I sighed heavily as I plopped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.  
"Mary, have more faith in yourself. Don't sell yourself short."

 _Adéwale's POV_

The tunnel seemed endless to me as Emilianna and I searched them. It had been about four days now, and still no sign of Edward. Even I started to become worried. The man was a stupid one, always getting involved in matters that didn't concern him as long as he was getting paid. He didn't seem to care a whole lot about his crewmates. Sure, that wasn't true now, but that didn't make much of a difference at the time.  
"Emilianna, I don't think he's underground here."  
She wiped at her sweat before looking over at me.  
"Where else can we look?"  
I sighed.  
"I hate to say it, but I think we should stop and come up with a different plan. Searching here isn't going to get us much farther than where we are at now."  
She sighed and reluctantly nodded.  
"I know. I hate to admit it, but you're right. Let's get back to Ah Tabai and figure out what to do."  
I nodded and led the way out of the tunnels we were in. After about ten minutes of walking, we made it to the surface closest to the motel we were staying in. We walked up the stairs and went to the end of the hall where our section of rooms were located. I knocked on Mentor's door before walking in with Emilianna.  
"Where's Mary?" Emilianna asked, glancing around the small room.  
"She's resting across the hall."  
He sat up on his bed and walked over to us.  
"No luck?"  
I shook my head.  
"No. I figured we'd come back here to see if you knew of where else to look."  
He shook his head slightly, though clearly still in thought.  
"I'm afraid I don't know. I suppose I could send my Assassins out searching worldwide, but it might be too late for that. We might have to call the search off. Edward has been gone for what, almost three weeks? There's no way he survived that long under the new Templar Order."  
I bit my lip, thinking back to my own times with Edward. It started a while back, when I was loaded in the deck of a slave ship hoping to sell me off to a slaveowner in America. Edward had somehow gotten caught up in the mix, imprisoned beside me with the use of cuffs and a pole connecting us. The damned fool was really cocky, smirking at me.  
"Was it good for you?"  
I had chuckled at him, thinking him an idiot. Together, we slid the pole out of it's refrains. Once we were free, we snuck around the deck to regain our weapons. Together, we escaped the cruel fates that had awaited us and ended up sailing together. Ever since, I hadn't left Edward's side. I was his Quartermaster, his equal, and his brother. I owed him for saving my life. If he hadn't taken the initiative, I might not be here today.  
"I can't give up on him just yet, Mentor. He has to be here somewhere, we just aren't looking in the right places."  
Ah Tabai nodded at me.  
"So be it. We can scout the surface areas tomorrow morning. For now, get some sleep."  
Emilianna was the first to leave, knocking on Mary's door.  
"You too."  
"Mary? Mary!"  
My eyes widened slightly at the worried sound of Emilianna's voice. Mentor and I quickly rushed into the room, looking for her.  
"Mary's gone!"  
I looked around, only finding her son in the cradle alone. The window was open, pushing the curtain away from it.  
' _Mary, what the hell are you thinking?!'_


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

 _Mary's POV_

' _Where the hell are you, Edward?!'_ I raced through the sewers anxiously, searching every crevice for a sign of him. He had to be in New York, there was no way around that. I knew that the others would be pissed as hell at me for leaving, especially since I left Oliver behind. It had to be done though. They weren't looking hard enough for him. I _had_ to be the one to find him, to repay him, to confess to him. Yeah, I was planning to tell him how I truly felt for him. I knew that it'd be a longshot of him loving me back, but it needed to be said.  
"Edward, where the _bloody hell_ are you?!" I shouted from the top of my lungs, listening for his voice. Frustration consumed me, causing me to pound my fist harshly against the wall. A click sound was made before the wall I had hit moved. My eyes widened, thinking the worst of things. Was it going to crumble? Would I die here? Instead, the wall separated and moved apart, revealing a dark tunnel unexplored by us. I rubbed my eyes some, as though having imagined it. After blinking a few times, I realized it was actually there.  
"Edward!"  
I ran through the tunnel quickly, searching eagerly. I arrived at the end of the tunnel, to which it split two ways. I could take the left tunnel, or the right. I sighed, aggravated. Why were there two tunnels now?  
After sighing in frustration, I went left first, moving down the dark pathway. It wasn't until I was about ⅓ of the way through that I noticed cells on either side of me. Most of them were empty, but some contained skeletons and decrepit bodies within them.  
' _How long had they been there?'_ I wondered, not wanting to consider Edward as one of them. Worry injected my heart viciously as I ran into a dead-end, Edward not being in any of them.  
' _The right one, he has to be there!'  
_ I bolted back the way I came and took the right path this time. There were a couple of candles lit down the path, telling me that someone had recently been here. I narrowed my eyes, knowing now that Edward must've been here this whole time. Running faster than before, I scanned the cells carefully for a sign of Edward.  
"Mary?"  
A very hoarse, frail voice emerged from one of the cells.  
"Edward!"  
I whipped around quickly, squinting in the dark and eventually settling my eyes on his weak, almost dead form on the ground of the cell before me.  
"I knew I'd find you!"

 _Edward's POV_

Footsteps echoed within the cell I was in, footsteps that sounded rushed and light. Whose were they? They weren't that of the woman's from before, nor of any of the guards. I groaned out in pain, lying on my side. My stomach twisted painfully, the hungry beast threatening to rip out of my stomach to quench its desires.  
I closed my eyes, my breathing heavy and constricting. Why hadn't death gripped me yet? I wasn't sure of it, but it was almost as if God didn't want me to die. I mentally laughed at that. He wouldn't have minded ridding the world of my greedy, plundering needs.  
"Edward!"  
' _That voice…'  
_ I didn't know whose it was, but I could feel my heart beating at the voice that used my name. It was a lovely voice that my body recognized. Despite the fact that I myself didn't know who it was, my body moved of it's own accord, calling out the maiden's name.  
"Mary?"  
My voice faltered then, staying within my dry, tight throat.  
I started fading in and out of consciousness again, no surprise there. My eyes drifted to a close, the world leaving me once again.  
"Edward!"  
Her voice was the last thing I heard as the world erased my existence once again.

 _Mary's POV_

"Edward, are you alright?"  
I peered into the cellar, waiting for the response that never came.  
"Edward! Don't you _fucking_ die on me, not now!"  
I searched for some way to get into the cell.  
' _There has to be a crowbar or something around here.'_  
Scrambling for something to break the bar, I ended up pulling out my scimitars, slashing at the bars of the cell. The swords left significant marks on them, but not nearly enough to dent or destroy them. Hot tears filled my vision as I pounded away at them.  
"This isn't it! This isn't over, Kenway! We were supposed to survive this together! You promised me!"  
I knew I was being selfish, but he did promise.  
 _Click._  
"I should've known he'd recruit help somehow. All of you Assassin's are pathetic."  
I stopped moving as I felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of my head.  
"Who are you?"  
"It doesn't matter who I am. Know this: Edward Kenway _will_ die here. I suggest that if you don't want to share the same fate as he, then leave now and speak not a word of this. He will die regardless if you get him out now. He's far too ill to even stay awake longer than 5 minutes. The Templar Order will continue to blossom under my control. I will create a new world, one of order and stability. You Assassins, should you choose to keep living the way you are now, will die with the progression. Is that understood?"  
I grit my teeth harshly, wanting so badly to whip around and slice the woman's head off. She was _really_ pissing me off. Edward _needed_ me. At least now I knew who was behind it. She gave her identity away the second she mentioned the new Templar Order. I'd had my eye on her for awhile before the deaths of the Templars Edward killed.  
"No matter what you try, Sarah Rogers, it won't bring back your husband Woodes."  
I could hear her sigh under her breath before she pushed the gun firmly against my head.  
"Why would I want that fool back? Edward killing him was a luxury for me."  
My eyes widened slightly in surprise. Just what was she talking about?  
"That's right," she continued. "I was going to divorce my husband, which would have costed me money with the King. However, your lover here ended him for me, which gave me money from the King. So I do thank him. Why kill him then? Simple. With him dead, the Assassin's lose their motivation and will to fight. Pirates won't get involved with my affairs over waters, letting me rule over the 7 Seas. With that kind of power, I'll have everyone at my watering spring, praising me and worshipping me like the Israelites did with Ba'al in the Bible."  
I glared at the cage.  
"You're pathetic. That kind of power belongs to no one! No one will follow you!"  
She cocked the pistol again.  
"I'm tired of hearing your voice."  
I could hear her start to pull the trigger. My heart pounded horribly against my rib cage.  
' _At least I'll die by Edward,'_ I told myself, smiling softly. I closed my eyes, prepared to join Edward in hell.  
"Mary, where are you?!"  
The gun stopped moving as that voice rang throughout the tunnel. She quickly hit me in the back of the head with her gun before running off. I dropped to the ground in pain, clutching my head. I knew I'd definitely have a headache by the time morning came. Despite the pain, I could recognize that voice easily. How she got here though was beyond me.  
"Anne…"  
Her footsteps drew closer before she was in front of me.  
"Mary, are you okay?"  
I nodded and sat up.  
"I'm fine, but Edward's in this cell. We need to get him out!"  
Anne nodded at me before looking at the cell.  
 _Pow! Crash!  
_ The lock to the cell fell in two to the ground as Anne pulled the cell open. She ran in towards Edward, checking his pulse.  
"Thank God I got here when I did. He's got a pulse, but it's weak. We have to take him to the doctor's, Mary. Can you help me?"  
I nodded and ran over to help her, swinging one of Edward's arms around my shoulders as my arm draped around his waist, supporting him. Together, Anne and I hurried out of the cellar and back towards the surface.  
"Mary! Edward!"  
As we surfaced, everyone else was there waiting for us. Within an instant, Adé was beside us, taking Edward from us and running off.  
"Wait, Adé! Let me come with you!"  
Just as I was about to run and catch up with him, Ah Tabai stopped me and shoved James into my arms. He glared daggers at me, grounding me to my spot.  
"Mary, you have responsibilities to deal with right now. Adé and I will be with Edward, but you need to stay with Anne and care for your children. You two are far too reckless to do this. Now go back to the room and care for your son, before he begins to doubt your love for him."  
He spat the words at me before running to catch up with Adé.  
I was frozen to the spot. He was right, I acted out selfishly. I neglected my son for a man that isn't mind.  
' _It doesn't change a thing though,'_ I concluded. ' _I still love them both very much, and that'll never change.'_  
"Come on Mary, let's head to the room and catch up."  
Anne led the way back to the rooms. Reluctantly, I followed, dreading what would become of me and Edward.  
' _Edward, you have to keep fighting. For everyone. For me. For you.'_


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

 _Adé's POV_

It had been several days since we found Edward. He was still confined to his bed as he was in weak condition. He continued to fade in and out of consciousness, and he was still gravely sick. I remained at his side through it all, despite the doctor's protests. Edward was definitely ill with the plague, which he had most likely gotten from the cellar underground. Often times, sweat would roll down his body like a stream, and he'd throw up stomach bile. In terms of his recovery, it was unknown. The doctor had been prescribing him with new antibiotics that they made. The plague itself did not have a specific cure, but the antibiotics seemed to be helping some. His skin was slightly less olive-white coloured, and his breathing was much more level now.  
Mary wasn't allowed to see him. I knew that she'd be upset about it. Ah Tabai wanted to ensure that she would care for her son first. The two of us knew that it would be hard on her, especially since he was beside her during her time of need. However, if she were to see him the way he is now, she would fall apart. She needed to be strong for her son's sake. Edward would've wanted her to do the same.  
"Adé…" a hoarse voice called out to me.  
I looked over and place a hand on Edward's damp arm as he stared up at me, his blue eyes dull and hazy.  
"No words, Edward. Rest now. You'll get better if you keep your mouth shut."  
He smiled slightly at me, probably ready to make some sort of comment. His throat wouldn't let him as he closed his eyes once more.  
"Mary…" He muttered her name before falling back asleep. I changed the damp towel on his head to a fresher one, frowning. Ever since he had arrived at the doctors, he hadn't stopped calling out for Mary.  
' _Get better first Edward,'_ I thought to myself.  
' _You'll see Mary when you're better.'_

_Anne's POV_

_Coo!  
_ I smiled down at James, who was in my arms. He was probably one of the happiest babies right now. I giggled as he grabbed my index finger, holding it tightly in his little hand. I smiled and kissed his head before looking over at Mary. She was breastfeeding Oliver, and though she smiled down at him, her eyes showed how she really felt. She was torn, desperate, and depressed.  
We hadn't been able to visit Edward since he had gone to the hospital. From what Ah Tabai had told us, he was slowly recovering, but we weren't allowed to see him as the plague could easily spread to us since we were new mothers. Being new mothers, we are more susceptible to diseases and illnesses, which would be fatal to our children. Mary and I understood that, but Mary was falling apart because of it. I don't think that she regrets having Oliver as it did bring her and Edward closer together, but it _was_ because of Oliver that she couldn't see Edward. Any mother in love would be a little disappointed in that. I felt bad for Mary, and I wanted so badly to help her. But what could I really do?  
"Anne, how was Ireland?"  
I was snapped from my thoughts as I smiled at her, walking over to sit beside her. Sitting down beside her in a different lounge chair, I looked at her.  
"Ireland is the same as it has always been. Lush green fields, lots of farm life, and several local markets."  
She smiled softly at me and nodded.  
"That's good. I'm glad that you were able to go home and see your family."  
I frowned slightly at the mention of my family. Recalling how I left them, they would most likely refrain from talking to me.  
"Yeah...I'm just glad that you were able to save Oliver. He's adorable. I hope that our sons can grow up together."  
Mary looked up at me and smiled, nodding her head.  
"I'm sure they will. I won't be pirating for awhile, now that I have a son."  
"Very true."  
The two of us sat there quietly then, caring for our sons. There was so much that I wanted to tell Mary, but I knew it wasn't the time for that. I had so many questions about her and Edward, and if they'd have a family of their own. I wanted to know if she had told him how she felt. Questions circulated in my head, but they would remain unanswered. For now, anyways.

 _Mary's POV_

I knew what Anne was thinking the second I looked back up at her from breastfeeding Oliver. She was formulating questions, yet she never asked any. I could only imagine what her questions consisted of. My guess is that they were all about Edward and I. Truth is, I still don't know what to do about the situation. I mean, we were good pals before, then we almost kissed. We hadn't talked about us since then. I know that I love him, that part is concrete. What I don't know of is his feelings for I. My friends say that he cares for me a lot, even loves me. But is his love different from mine? For ages now, the concept of love has changed frequently, depending on the situations. The love I feel for Edward is that of partners that desire marriage and the start of a family together, spending the rest of their lives in each other's arms. For Edward? He could easily love me as he does his mates, or like a sister he never had. Of course, he can't exactly think about that right now, considering his current condition.  
From what Ah Tabai had told her and Anne, Edward was making a very slow, but sure recovery. However, it'd probably be months before we could see him. I know that I am being selfish, but I can't stand by and wait to see him. He needed to know how I felt. Besides, I needed to know more about his condition. I can't take someone else's word for it, not when it comes to Edward.  
' _Tonight,'_ I thought to myself quietly. ' _Tonight, I will sneak over to the doctor's and look in the window. It'll only be for a moment, but I need to see him. It'd be the only way that I can keep moving forward.'_  
I nodded to myself before looking down at my now sleeping son. I smiled down at him as I covered myself back up, standing up. I placed him in one of the cradles before sitting on the bed, exhausted.  
"I think I'm going to take a nap. Try to get some sleep in before he wakes up, you know?"  
Anne nodded at me before standing.  
"I feel ya. I'll go into the room next door so that James doesn't keep you up. Get some rest, Mary."  
I smiled at her as she left before lying on the bed, relieved to feel the pillow under my head. _  
_' _You'd better be okay, Edward. Or I'll never forgive you.'_  
With that last thought, I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

 _Edward's POV_

"Adé, go sleep somewhere else…"  
It was in the middle of the night by the time I woke up again. Adé was still at my bedside. I appreciated the fact that he cared enough to be here, but he wasn't getting much sleep. I was feeling a little better than before, that's for sure.  
"Hm? Edward..I'm fine."  
I slightly shook my head.  
"That's an order, mate."  
Adé looked like he was going to refute my order, but chuckled and shook his head some.  
"Whatever you say, captain. It's nice seeing you coming back to your old self. You'd better stay here and get lots of sleep. You hear me?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Get out of here already."  
He smiled.  
"Rest well, captain."  
With that said, he left the room. I sighed softly as I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. I felt pathetic. Everyone was waiting for me to get better. Everyone seemed to put their lives on hold for me, and I felt really bad about that. Especially Ah Tabai and Adé. There were still issues with the Templars that they could be handling. However, they chose to stay by my side to ensure of my recovery. They were fools for waiting for me to get better. They were losing precious time.  
 _Tap. Tap._  
I glanced over at the somewhat open window to my left, seeing a shadowed-figure outside. I was ready to call for help when my eyes adjusted to the dark, bringing forth the form of Mary. My heart practically leapt for joy at seeing her. Since I had come in to the hospital, she hadn't once come to see me. I had presumed that she was afraid to see me. Ironic, considering she once threatened _me_ of removing my manhood if I revealed her identity.  
"Mary...come in."  
I called out to her, extending an arm towards the window to gesture for her to enter. She shook her head as she remained outside in the dark. Her face was filled with worry as her eyes moved over my own body.  
"I can't, Edward...Adé and Ah Tabai told me to stay away from you until you recovered...if I didn't have Oliver, I'd be at your side in a heartbeat."  
That's right. I had forgotten about her son. Wait, had she found him?  
"Oliver? You found him?"  
She nodded, a smile across her face.  
"Yes...in Africa. He's okay now, and pretty healthy. I can't wait for you to meet him, Edward. You'll love him."  
I smiled at her and nodded slightly.  
"I look forward to meeting him, Mary."  
I wanted to say more, but when I opened my mouth, I could feel my vomit move up my throat. Quickly, I heaved over the side of the bed away from Mary's view. I coughed a bit as I wiped my mouth.  
"Edward...you need to recover. Get some sleep, I'll see you when you're better."  
"Don't you even _think_ about leaving me right now, Mary."  
I looked over at her. There was so much I wanted to say, to do. She looked so frail and vulnerable where she stood, gazing at me with tear-stained eyes. It was clear to me that she hadn't slept much. My heart lurched in pain at the sight of her. All I wanted to do was pull her into my arms; to comfort her and hold her and tell her that everything would be okay.  
"Edward."  
"Mary, I will get better. I will make it through this, but I need you at my side. I can't survive this without you with me. I realize that sounds very cheesy and clingy, but-"  
"No," she shook her head, smiling happily as more tears ran down her cheeks.  
"I'm glad that you need me. Edward, I was so worried about you. I haven't stopped thinking of you."  
I smiled happily at that, despite the fact that it sort of hurt doing so.  
"I feel the same way, Mary. We will get through this together."  
She nodded at me and wiped at her tears.  
"Get some sleep now, Kenway. I mean it. I'll see you when you're feeling better. I'm always going to be by your side, even if it's not physical."  
She waved bye before leaving. I wanted to reach out to her, to convince her to stay with me for the night. However, now that I know she has her son with her, I can't be selfish in my desires. I would just have to wait to see her again. Thankfully, this gave me just the right amount of motivation to get better.  
' _Just you wait, Mary. I'll be back in action soon. Then, I'll join your family and marry you.'_


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

 _Mary's POV_

I managed to sneak back into the room before anyone could notice my disappearance. After checking Oliver to make sure he was still asleep, I crawled over and lied down in the bed.  
' _Edward…'_ I smiled to myself, closing my eyes to head back to sleep.

Morning came by pretty quickly, considering I had only slept for about four hours. I slid out of bed and changed clothes, pulling on my usual James Kidd attire. I ran a brush through my hair, looking over to the door as Anne peered in with a small smile. Something was different about her. Her smile certainly avoided her eyes, and she seemed slightly paler than usual. I could feel worry grip my stomach. Was it Edward? Was it her son James?  
"Anne?"  
"Mary, there's someone here that you need to meet."  
I raised an eyebrow at her before she pushed the door open even more. Next to her was a young girl, dressed in a baby blue ballroom-type gown. Her hair was a light copper, done in tight curls that were pinned back in an elegant style and decorated with a bow matching her dress. She held a porcelain doll in her hands as she stared up at me.  
"Um...Anne, who…?" I was so confused, unsure of what to think.  
"This is Jennifer Kenway Scott. Edward's daughter."  
My eyes widened as I gaped at the girl in shock. Edward had a daughter? Why hadn't he told me? What does this mean for us? I couldn't speak for a good, long five minutes.  
"Mary, are you okay?"  
I felt completely trapped. How could he hide such a secret? I wanted to tell her that I was okay, that my heart wasn't turning to dust from within my body, but I couldn't lie; at least not to myself. My body felt completely numb. He had a child with his wife Caroline. He was already in a family of his own. I forced a fake smile to plaster itself on my face.  
"I'm fine…"  
Anne looked very apologetic to me. She glanced down at Jennifer before looking back up at me.  
"I have a small favour to ask...on behalf of Ah Tabai...can you watch over her until Edward is back on his feet?"  
As if my heart wasn't already destroyed, I felt stabs enter my chest and throat. How could Mentor put me in charge of the spawn of the man I loved with another woman? How was I supposed to handle this situation? I wanted to scream; to say no and run away. I wanted to die, that's it. Probably a ridiculous reason to die, but it's how I feel. Women, we can be very sensitive. I'm not one to normally show it, but that doesn't mean I'm not sobbing hysterically on the inside. My chances with Edward were burned away, along with my happiness.  
"Y-Yeah...okay…"  
Despite my immense depression and bitterness towards the situation, my heart still told me to do it for Edward. He was the _only_ reason why I'd do this. My plans had certainly changed though. No more fantasy weddings and families, and no more complete happiness. As soon as Edward was back on his feet, I'd leave. I'd go...somewhere...far away and never look back. Edward would most likely retreat to London to live with Caroline and Jennifer. There was definitely no room for me in his heart. I knew that much now. I sighed quietly to myself and walked over to Oliver, gazing down at his miraculously still-sleeping form in silence. Anne sighed softly before speaking back to Jennifer.  
"Are you hungry, Jenny? Let's get you some food."  
I heard the door close, leaving me to Oliver and the large, depressing room. At this point, I couldn't even cry. I was so numb to the world, that I just sat on the bed and stared out the window.  
' _Edward…'_

 _Anne's POV_

A couple of days had passed since Jenny first arrived. She was slowly adapting to the town, though she hadn't seen Edward yet. Edward had no clue that she was here. No one was willing to tell him as he was still in the recovery process. Unfortunately, Mary was having a hard time grasping the situation fully. She'd care for Jenny, but she was distant. Very distant. I knew that this would be hard for her, knowing that Edward had a daughter without telling anyone. However, I did expect her to put in some effort into caring for his daughter, since she's in love with him.  
I sighed softly, smiling some as I held James, watching Jenny braid her doll's hair.

"Jenny, tell me more about yourself."  
I looked over at Mary, who spoke from the back of the room. She was holding Oliver in her arms, looking down at Jenny on the floor. Jenny smiled up at her.  
"What would you like to know, Mary?"  
Mary walked over to her and sat on the floor, gazing at Jenny.  
"How old are you? Anything at all works."  
"Well, I'm 10 years old now. My birthday is coming up, actually. Then I'll be 11!"  
She giggled happily, setting her doll down as she continued talking about herself to Mary. Mary listened tentatively, a small smile on her face. What had brought this on? Before, Mary wanted nothing to do with her. Now, she's interested in the girl?  
"I have to go potty! I'll be right back!"  
Jenny jumped up and hurried out of the room to the restroom.  
"Mary, what's going on? Why the sudden interest?"  
She looked up at me.  
"I'm just doing what you asked me to do. I'm sorry it took awhile for me to snap out of it. I'm okay now. This is the least that I can do for Edward right now. I owe it to him."  
I nodded, but I still wasn't sure about this. Was she being serious?  
"Okay…?"  
Mary continued to sit on the floor, holding Oliver. It might've just been me, but she looked like a broken mirror. I could mentally see her body and spirit shattering into millions of shards. To make things worse, she was trying to put them back together, only to get cut in the process. I wished that I could help her rebuild her mirror, but there was nothing I could do.  
Jenny returned to the room a few silent minutes later. She sat back on the floor and resumed talking with Mary. I looked away from them and back down to James. I couldn't watch Mary fall apart, not again.

 _Edward's POV_

It had been a month since I had seen Mary in my window. I was frustrated and worried about her. She was supposed to show up the next night in secret. There was no way that she had gotten caught by Ah Tabai, so she must've been avoiding me. Why though? After everything we had talked about, the words unsaid but felt. Was she okay? No one would tell me about her or about anything outside of this ghastly room. I was confined to yet another cell, unable to leave the room. How was this fair?  
Adé was once again at my side, soaking a new towel in warm water for my forehead. It wasn't that I really needed it, but Adé felt that it was necessary to keep my head cool.  
"You can't spend the rest of your life catering to me, Adé."  
"Of course I can. It's a free country, Edward."  
I grumbled softly before glaring up at him.  
"I don't need it, mate. I'm feeling a lot better now. I just want to move around and leave this room. I haven't bathed in a long time either. Can't I at least take a bath?"  
Adé sighed and ran a hand over his scalp.  
"I will admit that you reek real badly, but there's not much I can do about that. Mentor said you have to stay in here until you're better."  
"You guys suck."  
I sighed, staring up at the ceiling.  
"How's Mary doing?"  
"She's fine, Edward. Stop worrying about her."  
I turned my gaze back to him.  
"How can I not when I'm not even allowed to fucking see her?!" I snapped at him, finally snapping.  
"Edward, I know you're upset, but please relax. You won't recover under that temper."  
"No, I won't relax. As long as I can't see Mary, I _refuse_ to stay calm. I just want to see her, is it really too much to ask for?"  
"Edward, you're being irrational right now. Get some sleep."  
That did it for me. I sat up quickly and kicked the blankets off of my form.  
"No. All I have _done_ is _sleep._ Adé, I am _not_ staying in this godforsaken room any longer. I'm fine, see?"  
I stood up from the bed, arms outstretched to demonstrate my condition. I certainly stunk, but in terms of my health, I looked fine. I _felt_ fine. I was ready to scale some walls and enjoy the smell of the ocean.  
"Get back in bed, Edward! You're too weak to be moving around right now!"  
Adé jumped out of his seat, ready to catch me and force me back into bed. There was no way that I would be entering that bed again. I glared at him before booking it out of the room, racing down the hall and out of the motel. I hurried through the town quickly and scaled up a building wall. Once I made it to the top, I looked down in time to see Adé standing at the bottom, gaping up at me. I smirked down at him.  
"My body isn't as weak as you all think. I am perfectly fine now, okay?"  
Adé shook his head.  
"You're a crazy man, Edward! Get down here before you get hurt."  
I rolled my eyes but jumped off of the building, landing on my feet. I folded my arms over my chest, a smug look on my face as I faced Adé.  
"I told you I was fine."  
Adé glared at me before punching my arm.  
"You're a damn fool...you got lucky."  
I smirked at him.  
"Now that I've proven myself, I am going to bathe and then go see Mary."  
I turned away from him, heading back to the motel to bathe.  
"You are _not_ seeing Mary yet. She's in no mood for guests. She already has one problem to deal with. The last thing she needs is to deal with the father of the problem too."  
I paused in my walking.  
"Father? Just what is that supposed to mean, Adé?"  
He shook his head.  
"Nothing. Go bathe, you skunk...before you plague the town with your smell."  
I couldn't untie the knot in my stomach at his words, but regardless, I went and bathed.  
' _Damn Adé, I know that Mary wants to see me...right?'_


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

 _Mary's POV_

Jenny spun around in the new lime and fern green dress I had bought for her. Her face was beaming with joy as it was elegant yet practical enough to wear every day. She ran over to me and hugged my waist happily.  
"Thank you, Mary! I love it!"  
I smiled down at her and hugged her back.  
"You're welcome, Jenny. I'm glad you like it. I figured you'd want a different dress, rather than the fancy silk and satin ones you've been wearing."  
She nodded gazed at herself in the large oval mirror in the room. I smiled and walked over to where Oliver lay in his crib, gazing at his sleeping form. About a month had passed since I last heard about Edward, or rather seen him. Jenny had been here for a month as well. When she first came, I wasn't happy. How could Edward have had a child and not tell anyone about it, especially me? That is, unless he didn't know. However, I highly doubted that Caroline never spoke of her. Despite the grudge I wanted to hold against him, I decided to be the bigger person and take care of her for him. He could be up and ready at any given time. When that time came, she would hand Jenny over and then leave. Maybe she'd go live in the weird village she first came across in her search for Oliver. Sure, the people were a bit hard to understand, but she could go see Huizhong. He could teach her about his people's language and their culture, as well as share his life story with her. She wouldn't mind that. She and Oliver could settle down there, never having to deal with pirates or Templars again. That'd be a nice change.  
' _You don't want that though,'_ a voice whispered in her mind.  
I narrowed my eyes, mentally scolding the voice. Why wouldn't I want that?  
' _You know why,'_ it continued. ' _You chose this life for yourself. You chose to be a pirate. You chose to follow the path of an Assassin. Nothing can diverge from this course you're on. It's impossible to fight what your heart wants-What YOU want.'  
_ I shook my head at the voice, trying to suffocate it's venom. I couldn't though. It was right. No matter how much I wanted, I couldn't just up and leave this life behind, abandoning the Brotherhood. While I could easily avoid Edward, the Assassin's had Headquarters all over the world. Resisting that would be futile, no matter how much I wanted to.  
"Mary?"  
I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Jenny, staring up at me from her position in front of the mirror.  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
"When do you think I will see my dad?"  
I froze for a moment. I'd nearly forgotten that she hadn't seen her father yet. That was a good question. I had no clue when Edward would be safe enough to be around.  
"I'm not sure, sweetie. I promise you this, you will see him."  
She nodded at me and turned back to the mirror, redoing her french braid. I sighed to myself, thinking.  
' _When will you come home, Kenway?'_

 _Emilianna's POV_

I waved goodbye to Edward and Adé from the ship now sailing out of the dock. It was time for me to go, now that Edward was miraculously back on his feet. The time I spent by Edward were great, but it was time for me to move on to my next big feat, especially since Edward wouldn't be pirating with Mary. I grinned to myself as I took over the wheel of my ship, gazing out at the open blue before me.  
' _Here I come, lands unknown. You're looking at a new threat!'_

 _Anne's POV_

I was genuinely surprised by how quickly Mary had taken up the honor of caring for Jenny. Why was she doing it all of a sudden? It didn't add up. She didn't like Jenny because she was the living proof of Edward and Caroline's relationship.  
I sighed to myself and shook my head, feeding James. I guess I should never be surprised by anything Mary does anymore. It's not worth it trying to figure her mind out, especially not with what she went through.  
"We're back, Anne!"  
Mary and Jenny walked into the room later that day, smiling.  
"Welcome back. Did you have fun, Jenny? Mary didn't scare you or scold you?"  
Mary rolled her eyes and smirked at me.  
"Oh shut it, Anne. We were fine, as usual. Did a bit of shopping today, got Jenny a new dress and me a new outfit as well."  
"Oh?"  
I raised an eyebrow at her.  
"What sort of outfit?"  
Jenny smiled and spun around in her green dress.  
"This is my dress! Isn't it beautiful?"  
I smiled and nodded my head at her.  
"It's very beautiful, like you Jenny. That's a good colour on you."  
She giggled and turned to the mirror in the room, gazing at herself.  
"Mary, aren't ya gonna model your own stuff for me?"  
Mary raised an eyebrow, her lip quirking up in a smirk as she stared over at me.  
"You'd probably like that, wouldn't you?"  
I shook my head, laughing.  
"Ha ha. Seriously though, what'd you get?"  
She sighed softly.  
"It wasn't my choice to get it...Jenny wanted to dress me up."  
I gasped softly and grinned.  
"Oh my gosh, that sounds fun! Jenny, we should dress her up!"  
"Yes!"  
Mary stared at the two of us for a moment before slowly backing up.  
"I don't think so, you two. We just got back, I am _not_ dressing up for only an hour or so."  
I laid James in his crib as I walked towards Mary, grabbing the bag of clothes sitting on the bed.  
"It won't hurt. I think you'll enjoy it."  
Jenny giggled and the two of us pushed Mary into the bathroom, closing the door behind us.  
' _This is gonna be fun.'_

 _Edward's POV_

"How could you let him out of bed?"  
Ah Tabai was scolding Adé for the 5th time today. Adé sighed and shook his head at Mentor.  
"I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. The fool bolted out of bed and climbed to the roof before I even had a chance to process."  
Ah Tabai shook his head, his arms folded over his chest in a disappointed manner. He turned his heated gaze onto me. Before I could react, he smacked my arm.  
"Hey, chill!"  
"You could've increased your chances for death, Kenway."  
"But I didn't." I nonchalantly rubbed at my arm.  
"You got lucky, that's all."  
I shrugged and he sighed again before looking over at Adé.  
"Keep an eye on him-and don't let him anywhere near Mary right now. She's not prepared to deal with him yet."  
I rolled my eyes at the two of them as Ah Tabai left our room. I sighed and tied my hair back into it's usual low bun.  
"I still don't see why I can't see Mary. Adé, you know how I feel about her. I need to tell her before it's too late."  
Adé shook his head at me and looked away.  
"I think it's already too late, Edward. Mary has a son to take care of now. She can't go off pirating anymore. She has responsibilities."  
"Don't you think I know that? I'd stay with her until our son could come on board with us. I'd find a simple, but well paying, job wherever we live together."  
"'Our son'? Edward," Adé opened his mouth to continue, but quickly clamped it shut. What was that about?  
"Yes, 'our son'. She's not going to take care of him alone. She's going to need someone to support her and care for him while she catches up on rest. She needs me, like I need her Adé. Speaking of needs, I need to know what you're hiding from me."  
He looked at me as though he was innocent, an eyebrow raised.  
"What is it you're going on about now? I knew you needed more rest."  
"I do not!" I snapped, glaring at him. He was _definitely_ hiding something from me.  
"What the hell happened while I was recovering, Adé? You're my mate, you can tell me. You know that. We're brothers, right?"  
"Edward, leave it…"  
The look Adé gave me shut me up. Whatever it was that he was hiding, I wasn't meant to know about it right now. Although the curiousity still gnawed at my flesh, I figured I'd have to wait for the right time.


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

 _Mary's POV  
_

I waited outside of a shop as Jenny was buying herself some lunch. She was getting pretty responsible, at least to me. Granted, she wasn't exactly a "child" anymore, though still young enough to not be alone completely. She wore a big smile on her face that stretched from ear to ear as she skipped outside of the shop.  
"I got it all by myself!"  
I smiled and shook my head at her and her innocence. It's a shame that more children in the world don't have that as society thrusts them into situations I never faced as a child. Granted, I was forced to looking like a boy as a child, but at least my mother was always there for me. She never really left me alone when I wasn't working. Poor Jenny didn't even have a mother, much less a father.  
"You did wonderfully, Jenny. You ready to head back to the room and eat?"  
She nodded and spun around on her heel, "leading" the way back to the hotel room. I followed closely behind her, almost protective-like. I couldn't help it; it's the maternal instincts in me.  
"Mary, wait!"  
I quickly looked over my shoulder to seeing an Assassin approaching us. I stopped Jenny before facing him.  
"Ah Tabai sent you? What's going on?"  
"Edward is up and looking for you. He is not aware of the girl though. Mentor wants you to avoid him if at all possible as he apparently isn't completely recovered. Mentor doesn't trust him right now."  
Edward's loose now? Just what everyone needed. I sighed softly and nodded.  
"Take Jenny back to the room. If Edward's unstable, then I will deal with him. Do not let her leave the hotel. Mentor knows that I can look out for myself."  
Jenny looked back at me as she was ushered back towards the hotel. She appeared confused and concerned. I gave her a small smile before looking around warily for Edward.  
' _What the hell are you thinking, Edward?'_  
I shook my head as I wandered up and down the streets, searching for the blonde man. However, I wasn't having much luck.  
"Mary!"  
Just as I was passing down an alley, a man came running out of it and grabbed my arm. I quickly looked over, ready to defend myself until setting my eyes upon Edward. He looked _a lot_ better than the last time I saw him. His skin was back to its delicate beige tone and his eyes bluer than ever. His blonde hair was still tied back in a low bun, but it looked cleaner and neater. He certainly looked healthier and more _normal_ than before.  
"Edward, what the hell are you doing here?!"

He chuckled and pulled me tightly into his arms. I wanted to pull away. What was he doing, hugging me in his condition; especially after what I was told? He didn't seem "crazy", just more anxious and energetic than before. His arms kept me close to his chest, forced to listen to his evenly beating heart.

"I'm better now, Mary. You don't have to avoid me anymore. I'll take care of you and Oliver. You have my word."

As he spoke, one of his hands took my hair out of its usual bun and ran through my hair. It was a soothing, almost sweet touch. Just who is this guy though?

"Edward, you're bloody sick. We don't need a man to take care of us. I can take care of us myself. Besides, you're not right in the head right now. I think it'd be best if you went back to the room and rested some more."

I pushed him away and pulled my hair back up into the bun, my cheeks tinged with pink. He had a big heart, but his reasoning for being with me isn't right. I knew I was right in believing that he didn't love me. He just thinks I need caring for because I'm a _woman_. I only wish that I hadn't listened to everyone telling me he liked me. Maybe then, I wouldn't feel as bad now as I would've before.

"I don't _fucking_ need rest, Mary. I need you."

I quickly looked over at him, my heart pounding rapidly in my chest. What did he say? He needs me? Since when was Edward so honest, and so desperate sounding?

He raised a hand to my cheek, forcing me to look up at him in the gentlest ways. His thumb lightly stroked my right cheekbone as he gazed at me, _reading_ me.

"Let me be with you."

' _Yes!'_ I nearly cried out. _Nearly._

"You can't be with me, Edward. You have responsibilities to deal with. We would never work out."

I pulled away from him and turned away. I wrapped my arms around my body, staring down.

' _He has a daughter, Mary.'_ My demons continued their assault.

' _He started a family with Caroline. Jenny is practically nine years old. You and he? You wouldn't last a month with him and your children. He made his choice, and you aren't it. Give it up and move on.'_

"Just what responsibilities could I have? I'm a free man, and all I want in this world is your affection."

"You have Caroline."

He paused at that. I couldn't face him, but I could imagine his surprise. Caroline was his first love. He couldn't just let her go, not when everything he did was for her. Of course, I knew Caroline was dead. However, he didn't know that. The only way he'd know is if he read the letter, but if he had, he'd be leaving this place with Jenny.

"That was a low blow, Mary. Besides, Caroline doesn't care for me anymore. She hadn't tried contacting me once, nor have we ever truly been on good terms."

"She can't contact you because she's _dead!_ "

The second I said it, I regretted it. I had snapped. I don't know why though. In a very dark and selfish way, I was glad that Caroline was dead. However, Edward not knowing didn't seem right. I could've said in a different way though.

Edward stared at me with large eyes, mouth agape. He looked as though he had been slapped roughly in the face. I knew he'd made that face when he found out. He loved Caroline more than anything in the world, even more than gold. She was his whole reason for pirating and "privateering". Without her, what reason would he have for staying here? Especially since he doesn't know about his daughter.  
"How…" I could tell he was struggling to find the right words to say. I quickly shook my head, avoiding his gaze.  
"I'm sorry, Edward...that was a terrible thing to say. I shouldn't be the one telling you this. Speak with Adé about it. He knows more than he has probably lead on to you."  
Before Edward could speak, I ran away from him. I sprinted down the streets, creating as much distance between us as I possibly could. I couldn't stand staring at his broken-hearted figure.  
' _What did I just do?'_


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

 _Edward's POV_

"Adé, get your _bloody arse_ in here _now!_ "  
Adé stumbled out of the hotel and stared in wonder at me, as though trying to seem innocent.  
"Edward, calm down. What's going on?"  
"When were you planning to tell me that Caroline was _dead_?"  
I grit my teeth as I glared daggers at him. I heard him swallow as he registered exactly what I asked. His eyes glinted slightly in the light, telling me all that I needed to know.  
"I take it that's a never? That's fucking messed up, Adé! You're my fucking Quartermaster, my best friend! I trusted you, dammit!"  
Adé threw his hands up in surrender.  
"Calm down, Edward! I was going to tell you about it when I was sure that you were completely recovered and ready to handle it."  
"I've _been_ ready for quite some time. I'm a damned pirate and assassin, I think I can handle that kind of news!"  
I couldn't control myself anymore. My blood continued to boil beneath my robes, my anger only rising as a result. Who did he think he was, hiding something so important from me?! Of course _Mary_ had to be the one to tell me about it, not him.  
"I understand you're angry Edward, believe me. I would've been too, and you have every right to be. I should've told you sooner, it's just…"  
"It's just what, Adé?"  
He looked at me levelly, and the words he said shut every sensitive nerve off in me.  
"You would've lost Mary. You would've lost _yourself_."  
Lose Mary? Lose myself?  
' _How would I have lost her, especially if_ _ **she**_ _was the one to tell me?'_ I was confused by his words. My face must've given him the incentive to explain further.  
"You still love Caroline, everyone knows that. The second you would've heard about Caroline's passing, you would've stopped your progression in life. You would've given up on everything you worked so hard on. You know that. You would've retreated back to London, and Mary would be left here forgotten about. Face it, Edward; when it comes to love, you're strung."  
I nodded slightly, reflecting and thinking. He had a point. Though I don't commonly show it, I'm pretty sensitive. I mean, I was in love with Caroline since the day I turned eighteen. We were together for a few years before I went privateering. When I left, I met "James Kidd". Kidd was amazing, and even before I completely knew it was a woman, I was falling for him. Now that I know Mary more, I've fallen hard for her. I can't see myself not being with her, and before I learned of Caroline's death, I wanted nothing more but to marry Mary. Things seem different now. I can't even consider the idea of marriage right now. Not to mention, Jennifer needs a father to step up. It's time that I became the father I should've been back then.  
"What about Jennifer, my daughter? Where is she?"  
Adé paused and gaped at me with wide dark eyes.  
"Jennifer? You know about her?"  
I nodded.  
"I got a letter several months back saying that Caroline had a daughter. I got it before Mary asked me to help find her son. I didn't mention it because I figured I'd help her and then head out to see my daughter. Judging by your reaction, you knew about her too. So where is she?"  
Adé glanced away for a moment before looking back at me. He sighed softly before answering.  
"She's in the hotel room."  
I nodded and brushed past him to head inside to see her. My heart pounded in my chest as I mentally prepared to meet my daughter for the first time. Would she like me? She doesn't really know me, so it'll probably take quite a while before things get better for us.  
"Edward, a word of warning. She goes by Jenny, we've told her a lot about you, and Mary has been the one taking care of her."  
I paused at the door and looked back at him from over my shoulder.  
"Mary has? Why would she do that? She doesn't exactly like Caroline, never has."  
"She did it for you. She knew that you would want to be with your daughter again and probably return to London where the girl is comfortable. She knew that the girl would need someone to care for her, and both she and Anne are maternal figures. She took it on as her role. However, don't be surprised if when you meet your daughter, Mary leaves. She doesn't handle emotions well."  
I nodded slightly and thought for a moment.  
' _Mary…'_  
I swallowed quietly before knocking on the door and entering the room.  
"Come in!"  
I looked over to seeing Anne and a younger girl. The girl had curly red locks tied back with a bow. Light freckles adorned her pale skin, and her green eyes stared up at me in wonder. She wore a light blue dress, much like the noblewomen I've seen wear. Is this her?  
"Edward, hi!"  
Anne walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and held her for a minute.  
"I'm all right now. Adé let me in."  
She pulled away and nodded, smiling at me.  
"There's someone I'd like you to meet."  
She stepped aside and gestured to the girl, who curtsied to me.  
"This is Jennifer Scott Kenway."  
I walked over to her and knelt down gently, smiling warmly at her.  
"Hello, Jenny. I'm your father, Edward."  
She nodded at me and smiled brightly.  
"I know. Mum told me a lot about you. I'm glad that I can finally meet you. Everyone speaks highly of you."  
I chuckled softly and scratched the back of my neck nervously.  
"Somehow I doubt that, but thank you. How have you been? I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you and your mother. I wanted to be, but-"  
She shook her head and took my hand in her smaller ones.  
"Mum explained everything to me, it's okay. Just don't run off again, okay? You just wanted what was best for us. Mum wanted me to tell you that she forgives you for leaving us and that she loves you."  
I frowned as I stared at her. Caroline forgave me, after all the crap I put her through.  
' _Caroline, if only I had been a better husband for you…'_  
"Daddy, are you okay?"  
I blinked at her. She lifted a hand and wiped at a tear that had slipped out of my eye. Her hand was soft and comforting, despite it's size.  
"I'm okay now that I have you here. Don't worry, I won't ever leave you again. I swear by it."  
She nodded and threw her arms around my neck as my arms encircled around her. We stayed like that for several minutes, relishing in the warm embrace of a true family. I can take care of her, I know that I can.  
' _I won't let anything come between us, Jenny. I promise.'_

 _Mary's POV_

I pushed off the wall of the hotel, walking away with Oliver.  
After I had run away from Edward, I got back to the room and got Oliver. I needed some air, but I didn't want to be alone, so I brought my son with me. However, when I started going back to the hotel, I saw Edward in the room with Jenny and Anne through the window there. Rather than interrupting them, I sat against the wall and waited for it to end. I unintentionally tuned into their conversation though.  
I left the hotel, not bothering to look back. I knew that the second he'd see Adé would be the last time I'd see Edward. I swallowed thickly as I bit back the tears that threatened to fall.  
' _Goodbye, Edward.'_  
I said nothing, left no note for anyone. I couldn't stay and watch Edward leave with Jenny. I couldn't say goodbye and stay nearby where everyone could start pitying me. I wouldn't show such weakness to them, not when they'd seen too much already. I had to be stronger for my son. I pushed the tears away and boarded one of the civilian ships heading toward France. There, in a small town, my son and I would develop our family more. It'd be just he and I, no one else. No more relying on anyone to help me. I was a mother now, and that required me to start acting like one.  
' _This time, I'm not going to look back.'_


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

 _Edward's POV_

Jenny amazed me.  
She was very well educated and polite; her mother had raised her well. I still wished that I had been around to help take care of her. Maybe then, I'd see more of myself in her too. She was very well disciplined and decently cultured. I still couldn't believe that she was actually here before my eyes, standing with a grace as mature as her mother had before. In ways, it made me miss Caroline. I owed it to her to raise our daughter to the best of my abilities, and then some.  
"Dad, there's something I wanted to ask you."  
I was pulled from my thoughts as I gazed down at her, smiling gently at her.  
"What is it, Jenny?"  
"Why is it that you never came back for us?"  
I froze as I stared at her. How was I supposed to answer her? I hadn't exactly planned on being gone for as long as I was. I was only privateering so that I could make some decent money to show Caroline that we could live a wonderful life together in riches. Not only that, but it would spare me from the constant ridiculing I received from her father. Before I had known it, I was sucked into this great war between Assassins and Templars. Not only that, but Mary…  
"I didn't mean for any of this to happen, love. I shouldn't have been gone for so long...I just got distracted by...things. I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay, I just wanted to know. What'd you get distracted by?"  
She looked up at me innocently, her eyes wide with wonder.  
"Nothing important. It doesn't matter anymore, it's gone." My heart screamed at me in disbelief as I pushed all thoughts of Mary away. I still loved Mary, and I wanted to be with her. But Jenny would have to come first. Jenny needed me now more than ever. Mary wouldn't understand it, and she'd probably grow to resent Jenny because of her ties to Caroline. I couldn't put either girl through that kind of thing.  
"I understand. I'm glad you are here now though."  
I smiled at her and allowed her to drag me out of the hotel, heading towards a store. Despite the pang of guilt I felt for leaving Mary behind, it had to be done for the sake of my daughter. I knew Mary would understand; she's great at that stuff.

 _Adé's POV_

"Goodbye, Mary."  
I watched from afar as Mary boarded a ship, leaving the port. I didn't want to be right about this. I had thought Edward and she would've worked on this together, but it seems I was horribly wrong. Edward probably didn't even consider her when he saw his daughter.  
' _Nothing is true, and Everything is permitted. Never forget that, Mary,'_ I thought to her before turning away from the ship as it started sailing away.  
"She left then?"  
I looked up at Ah Tabai, standing further away from me. I nodded my head at him.  
"Yes, Mentor. I don't think she'll ever return to us though."  
He nodded and looked off in the distance.  
"I do not blame her. Besides, she has a son now. She can't run around putting her life in danger right now. I just hope she will survive this."  
I nodded my head at him, my heart pounding almost painfully in my chest. Why did the poor woman have to go through heartbreak when she had overcome pain and suffering of her own?  
"Me too."  
Ah Tabai sighed softly.  
"It can't be helped now. Let's go check on Edward, see how he's doing."  
I nodded my head and followed him back towards the hotel. Would Edward truly forget about Mary?

 _Mary's POV_

Several days had passed since I left the town, heading toward France. I was fortunate enough to meet someone on the ship that was kind enough to mash up some fruits for Oliver, as he was getting bigger. It was hard to believe that nearly a month has passed since I first birthed him. I was lucky to have him with me now.  
I sat on one of the barrels on the ship with Oliver, who was sound asleep in my arms once again. He seemed to enjoy sleeping a lot. I glanced around me, feeling eyes being set upon me. I held my son closer to me protectively, ready to strike should the need arise.  
"Tense, hm?"  
I jumped slightly and looked to my left at a man standing beside me. He wore a nobleman's attire, which consisted of many layers of blue, white, and red accents. His skin was soft ivory tone, slowly approaching a tan. His hair was almost like a wheat field, falling just above his shoulders in a layered mullet-style. His eyes were a soft hazelnut, gentle yet daring at the same time. He seemed tall too. When he spoke, an accent flowed through it that I myself hadn't really heard.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Take it easy. You're a mother; you have enough tensions as it is without being paranoid about everyone on here."  
He grinned handsomely before sitting on a barrel beside me. I looked away from him and stared down at my son.  
"That's none of your business, now bugger off."  
"That's a little harsh, isn't it? I'm just trying to make you feel more welcome here, mademoiselle."  
I snorted at his reply.  
"Please, you only made it worse. Nice try though."  
He chuckled softly before looking out at the ocean.  
"Perhaps I did. Je suis très desolée, mademoiselle. My name is Nikolais Grey. And you, your name is?"  
I stared at him for a few moments before reluctantly giving in.  
"You can just call me James Kidd."  
"James, huh? Oui, oui...I see...intéressant…"  
"What exactly are you saying?"  
He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.  
"I speak French, mademoiselle. I am from Nice, but I spent the last three years travelling around the world."  
I nodded.  
"I see. Well, maybe you can teach me French. I am heading to France with my son."  
He nodded slightly and looked at me.  
"Maybe. Depends on what you're willing to do for me."  
I raised an eyebrow at him warily, not trusting his words.  
"What are you getting at, boy?"  
He grinned and laughed at the expression on my face before responding.  
"Nothing daft. I am in the process of an ongoing war, and I need-"  
"Say no more, I'll pass."  
He gaped at me for a few moments before giving a small, almost inaudible sigh.  
"Pourquoi pas? Why not?"  
I glared at him, gesturing to Oliver.  
"I'm a mother now, and I have responsibilities to uphold. My son needs me, and I've been in more than enough wars for a decade. Find someone else."  
"Let me finish, s'il vous-plait."  
I sighed and rolled my eyes before nodding, letting him continue.  
"Most people are unaware of this, but I'm an Assassin. I work in the dark to serve the light of the world, which often includes exterminating the enemy. Our enemies, the Templars, continue to form an 'orderly' world where they can continue to exert their power on the weak and oppress them. It's my group's job to eliminate such discriminations and save the strong, much like the LORD wanted us to do."  
I stared at him for a long while. He was an Assassin? He sure didn't give that impression off; but then again, he was a nobleman. He was probably used to looking nice and clean, regardless of what would come his way.  
"I know what an Assassin is. I am-used to be one."  
He raised an eyebrow at me, staring at me.  
"Used to be? What happened to make you quit?"  
I looked at Oliver, then back up at Nikolais.  
"I gave birth to him. I can't be an Assassin when this little one needs me. The Assassins will fare perfectly fine without me."  
"What about you though?"  
I gaped at him for a few moments. Me?  
"What about me?"  
He chuckled softly and slightly shook his head.  
"Can you fare without the Assassins at your side? I don't believe you can, no matter how independent and strong you are."  
I narrowed my eyes at him.  
"I will fare just _fine,_ thank you. Why do you care anyways?"  
A grin painted its way onto his face before he looked away from me.  
"I just do. That's all. Let me help you when we arrive to France. I can show you around, teach you the language and culture, and provide assistance when needed for you and your son."  
"Why would you help me? You don't even know me."  
Just what was this guy up to? No one, not even _Edward_ , was kind enough to help someone out without thinking it through first.  
"I feel like I know you...besides, Assassins always put each other before themselves. You have a family to care for right now. You're going to need help, whether you want to admit it or not."  
I sighed, fatigue soaring through my body slowly. I hadn't realized before just how tired I felt.  
"Come with me."  
Nikolais stood up and pulled me up with him, guiding me through some of the passengers on the ship towards lower deck. He helped me down the stairs and through the narrow entry ways there before coming up to a thin mattress on the ground in the back of the ship.  
"Rest here. I'll watch over you."  
I sleepily glared at him.  
"How can I trust you so readily?"  
He shrugged and shot me one of the sweetest, most charming smiles I had seen since Edward's.  
"Guess you'll have to take a leap of faith, non?"  
I stared at him for a few moments before sighing and nodding slightly. I made my way to the mattress and laid on top of it, holding Oliver close to me. Nikolais left my vision as darkness consumed me, forcing me into a rather decent rest.


	19. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

 _Nikolais' POV_

I watched as "James" drifted to sleep, holding her son close to her. I sat on the ground, close to where she laid but without invading her personal space. She was even more frail, beautiful, and mysterious. I wanted to get to know her more. I had to admit, though, I was surprised by her reaction to meeting me. Then again, she was very drunk and sensitive the first time we truly met, so it made sense for her not to recognize me. I just wished she'd let me into her life. I wanted to be there for her, as I had every right to.  
I reached over and brushed her dark raven hair back from her eyes, watching her breathe evenly through her nose. She had this glow around her form, probably from being a new mother. I had to admire her bravery: She had stuck her nose into some pretty serious stuff.  
"I just hope you don't drag him into this mess, Mary…"

 _Edward's POV_

A week went by since my reunion with Jenny. Life had been great with her beside me. I knew she missed her mother, but the fact that she was spending so much time with me by _choice_ told me just how much she really needed me in her life. I loved her very much.  
' _Caroline, can you see us now?'_ I prayed to her, gazing up at the cloud-hidden sun in the aqua sky.  
' _I will make it up to you. Your death will not be in vain. Your daughter-no,_ _ **our**_ _daughter will never be alone again. I swear this to you. I_ _ **vow**_ _to you.'_  
"Daddy," Jenny called out to me. I hadn't realized it, but I had stopped walking and stood in the center of the street. I chuckled softly and walked over to her.  
"Sorry, Jenny. I just got a little distracted by how nice it is today."  
She smiled up at me and took my hand in hers.  
"Can we go back to the hotel? I wanna see Anne and Mary."  
I continued walking, but I could already feel my heart drop to the pit of my stomach at the mention of Mary. How had I forgotten to talk to her about this whole situation? Sure, she knew about Jenny and she still took care of her. However, I had only made a practical love declaration to her during my recovery. Was she doing okay? Did she hate me? Before I knew it, I was walking a bit faster towards the hotel.  
' _Mary…'_

Within a matter of minutes, Jenny and I returned to the hotel. I strolled right into the bedroom, only to see Anne, Ah Tabai, and Adé talking in the middle of it. Jenny ran over to Anne and practically tackled her, whereas Ah Tabai and Adé gazed over at me. I followed Jenny in and smiled at them.  
"Hey everyone. What's going on? Having meetings without me now?"  
Adé cleared his throat quietly and looked away from me.  
Ouch.  
What was that about? Why did he snub me?  
"It's not that, Edward," began Ah Tabai. I focused my attention onto him, his form making me worry. Did something happen?  
"What is it, Mentor?"  
He sighed softly before facing me completely.  
"The Templars have made their move. They wiped out two of my teams in the North Atlantic, and based on the information I received from a survivor, they are headed East. They're making their way towards England, and further on."  
I sighed softly.  
"Damn...is there anything I can do?"  
Ah Tabai opened his mouth to reply, but Adé beat him to it.  
"No. You have a daughter to take care of now."  
I froze and looked at Adé, who only narrowed his eyes at me. What was going on with him?  
"I understand that, Adé. However, it's not like Ah Tabai has anyone else at his disposal right now. Anne and Mary both have newborns to care for, so they can't help out. You seem to be glued to this city. Anne and Mary can watch over Jenny while I go take care of the Templars. It's as simple as that."  
Adé's face turned red in anger as he opened his mouth to scream at me.  
" _Mary_ -"  
"Fine. Go take care of it then, Kenway." Ah Tabai narrowed his eyes at me.  
"However, approach this tactfully and stealthily. I'm only sending you out to _gather information_ , so _don't_ take any form of action. You got that?"  
I nodded at him.  
"Yes, Mentor."  
I walked over to Jenny and knelt down to hug her tightly to me.  
"I'll be back for you soon, I promise. Be a good girl while I'm gone."  
I smiled and kissed her cheek gently before taking off. I ran out of the hotel and hurried to the docks, taking aboard the Jackdaw for the first time in a long time. I smiled as I ran my hand over the wooden carving of the wheel, marvelling in its smooth texture and intricate design work. My mind, however, clicked into a different thought.  
'" _Mary-" Just what was Adé about to say? Where was Mary? Did she really leave us, without so much as a simple goodbye?'_  
"Mary, are you truly done with me now? Will you really leave?"

 _Mary's POV_

"Hm?"  
I yawned sleepily and rubbed my eyes with one hand as Oliver was in the other. Or so I thought. I sat up quickly and looked around anxiously. Where had he gone?!  
"Oliver?!"  
I jumped up to my feet and scrambled around the lower deck in search of him. He was crawling now, so he couldn't have gotten too far. The two of us had been on the ship for about a month now, waiting to arrive in France with Nikolais.  
"Oliver!"  
I jumped in surprise as Nikolais walked up behind me, carrying Oliver.  
"Mary, it's okay. You can rest easy now."  
I exhaled deeply, trying to still my rapidly pounding heart. I pulled Oliver into my arms and sighed.  
"Naughty boy. Thank you so much, Nikolais. Seriously, I don't even know how to begin thanking you."  
He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.  
"Don't worry about it. I caught him wandering away from you, so I picked him up. I thought he might be hungry, so I mashed up some potatoes from the kitchen and fed them to him. I would've told you, but you were finally getting some comfortable rest into your body. Desolée."  
I shook my head and gave him as much of a hug as I could.  
"Non, merci beaucoup, Nikolais."  
I smiled at him, to which he gave a pleasant nod.  
"Ah, très bien, Mary."  
I gave a small laugh and sighed contently. Things were finally starting to look better for Oliver and I. Oliver was learning two different languages, he was eating new things, and he was practically fearless. I was able to care for him like a good mother would, and I was able to focus on his well-being. Sure, I never stopped dreaming or thinking of Edward and how he was doing.  
If I had to be honest with myself, I secretly hoped he thought of me too. The two of us had been through alot together, and we had been so close to living together as a family. Then, we were driven apart. Not by an external force, but internal on both parts. Edward had to start thinking about Jenny and Caroline more, and I had Oliver to focus on. There was no room for "us" to be considered in the mix. That didn't stop the constant fantasies of where he was and what he was doing though.  
' _Kenway, what are you up to right now?'_

 _Nikolais' POV_

Time had passed, and I was really getting to know Mary more. I enjoyed learning more about her past, like how she was forced by her mother to dress like a boy in order to earn money for the family. I also enjoyed being a real father for Oliver. Mary still didn't make the connection, but I knew she would the second Oliver started developing more of my looks. He was, after all, my son.


	20. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

 _Edward's POV_

"Hold your positions, men!"  
The waves crashed harshly against the Jackdaw, rocking the ship dangerously side to side. In the midst of my travels to England, storms hit me just about every other week. Was it a sign of how bad things had gotten between the Assassins and Templars? I honestly wouldn't be surprised if that was the case here.  
"Captain, we're getting too close to the sea dog!"  
I gritted my teeth and watched as the hurricane drew closer to us, slowly, but surely.  
"Keep calm, lads! If it gets any closer, brace for impact!"  
I watched the hurricane quietly, ready to take cover should the need arise.  
Just as the men and I took cover, the hurricane struck our ship and spun it around once before moving away from us. The Jackdaw took some decent damage, but not enough to cause us to sink. I took the wheel once more and put the ship into full-sail.  
"Onward, men! We're nearly there!"

 _Mary's POV_

We had finally seen France draw closer to us. We pulled into the French Riviera, approaching the land ahead.  
"Bienvenue à Nice, Mary et Oliver!"  
I smiled at Nikolais before resting my eyes on the beautiful sight. The sky seemed greatly vast and blue compared to the ocean. The town was small, based on my standard perspective, but it was painted with beautiful browns, golds, and reds. The buildings were tall, architecturally beautiful, and close together, creating narrow streets. There were many people walking through the streets, including guards in blue. Looking further down the coastline, I saw the land cave out almost around the ship, painting a lovely bay-view. There seemed to be several little markets as well. I couldn't pull my gaze away from how gorgeous the scene was.  
"Mary?"  
"Hm?" I blinked a couple of times and looked over at Nikolais. He chuckled and smiled.  
"Allons-y."  
He placed a hand behind me, escorting Oliver and I off of the ship. Once we were off the ship, Nikolais led us through the crowds, probably to wherever he lived. Everywhere I looked, there were several flowers. Most of them were either magenta or lemon-yellow, but some were violet.  
"We actually made great timing."  
"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow at him as we walked.  
"We are just in time for le Carnaval de Nice." He grinned over at me.  
"Carnaval? What is that?"  
He gaped at me for a moment, as though I had said something wrong.  
"It's a really big event for both France and Italy. It's a celebration of sorts where people get to dress up in fancy attire and enjoy life. It started back in the late 1200's as Christianity grew here. Ever since then, Nice has become the center of Carnaval."  
I nodded my head slightly.  
"Wow, I guess it's a pretty big deal, huh? Well, I hope you enjoy it."  
"Ah-no. I'm not going alone. A man like me needs a date. Not only that, but one of our targets will be at the Carnaval. It'll be our only chance to kill him."  
I paused and stared at him for several long moments. When had that become the reasoning for being here?  
"I never said I was killing anyone. I have a son, remember?"  
"I know that, Mary. However, I can't do this alone. He will recognize me right off the bat if I go alone. Please?"  
I sighed heavily and glared at him. Man, I sure was gullible.  
"All right, fine...but I can't drag Oliver into this mess." He shook his head and smiled at me.  
"I know. My mother can babysit him for us. She loves children."  
"I'm not handing my son over to a complete stranger."  
"You did it once with me." He had a point there.  
"Fine then...but not for too long…"  
He nodded and led me through the narrow streets, heading towards his home.

Nikolais' home was very broad and tall, having around three floors in it. That didn't include the basement level. On the outside, the house was white with dark brown accents, matching that of hickory. It certainly gave off an elegant presence, only adding to his French demeanor. We walked up the staircase to the second floor, which seemed to be the only entrance into the building from the front. We stood at the door as Nikolais knocked on the door.  
"Ma mére, j'ai rentre. J'ai appronté mon ami nouvelle. Elle est très belle, amusante, et intelligente."  
I rolled my eyes at him as we stepped inside of the house.  
"That's a lie, and you know it. We _both_ know I'm not-"  
I froze in the midst of my sentence as I breathed in the scenery. The structure of the house was even larger inside. It still consisted of the hickory colour, but it had a wooden mold. Carved into the wooden mold of the house were very exquisite and intricate designs that only added to the richness of the building. Large portraits of Nikolais' family were plastered on every wall, framed in gold. However, there was only one portrait that stood out the most to me. It was a portrait of Nikolais as a young child, probably ten years old. Looking from room to room, I didn't see any other portrait with him included. Had he been travelling for so long, or ignoring his family for a reason?  
"Nikolais, pourquoi es-tu ici?"  
I looked over only to see a very elegantly dressed woman. She had silver-white hair pinned on top of her head with small, curled, locks falling around her face. Her skin matched that of Nikolais', but her eyes were a deep blue. Despite her obvious old age, she wore makeup. Her eyes were adorned with purple, her lips painted crimson, and her somewhat wrinkled face powdered with white. Under her left eye, much like Nikolais, sat a small beauty mark. Her dress consisted of vibrant blues and teals, only adding to her beauty. So this was Nikolais' mother?  
"Parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide, s'il vous-plaît. C'est Mary Read. Elle est mon ami, et elle a un fils."  
She turned her narrowed gaze down to the bundle in my arms. Her lips quirked up some as she looked back up at Nikolais.  
"Avez-vous obtenu son enceinte?"  
He quickly shook his head, glaring at her. She thought Nikolais was the father? What kind of a mother is she?  
"Non, je n'ai pas elle soit enceinte. Écoute-moi. Pouvez vous garder pour nous alors que nous sortons? Nous avons quelques achats à faire."  
' _He sounds so desperate,'_ I thought to myself. ' _Why does he need to explain himself to her? Why not tell her we're just going out, nothing more? We aren't shopping like he says we are. Something's going on here…'_  
She stared at us skeptically, as if waiting for us to admit that we were joking. She turned her cold gaze onto me, looking me over. She made a small "huff" sound in the back of her throat before looking at Nikolais.  
"Tu me dois, Nikolais."  
He nodded and sighed.  
"Il appelle est Oliver Read. Il est âgé de un an."  
Nikolais took Oliver from me and handed him over to his mother. He looked at me and nodded, as though to assure me that I can trust her. I bit my lip on the inside, but nodded my head. I looked at her before bowing.  
"Merci beaucoup, Madame. Je n'oublierai jamais votre gentillesse."  
I saw her eyes widen very slightly at my fluency in French before turning my back on her.  
"Je t'aime, Oliver."  
With that said, Nikolais and I left the house. As we were walking down the path towards a horse-drawn carriage at the end, I stopped him.  
"Nikolais, are you okay? What's with your mother?"  
He sighed and avoided my gaze.  
"Nothing. That's just who she is."  
"Nikolais,-"  
"We have a mission to do. Let's get it done and over with."  
I wanted to ask him more, but it was clear to me he wouldn't talk right now. I sighed and nodded, following him into the carriage.  
' _Just who are you, Nikolais?'_


	21. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

 _Nikolais' POV_

' _The nerve of my damned mother,'_ I thought bitterly to myself, my blood still boiling dangerously beneath my skin. She sure hadn't changed since I was younger. I really wished she hadn't acted so mercilessly in front of Mary. Now, thanks to her, Mary wants to get to know me more. I guess I should be happier about it considering that has been my intent with her, but still.  
We sat quietly at the top of a roof, scanning the area below where I had told Mary to be ready. The "templars" below paced the bank exterior quietly, disguised as standard guards. One of the Pieces of Eden was hidden away in the sanctuary below the bank. Our goal was to obtain it and bring it back to Headquarters. I was certainly grateful the guards weren't dressed in their usual attire, for if they were, Mary would not have come along so easily. Thankfully, she didn't think too much about what she was doing or why. She simply acted. I whistled to her from on top, letting her know that the plan was to commence now.  
' _Sorry, mademoiselle. However, I need you to serve your duties to me.'_

_Mary's POV_

The second the whistle was made, I slipped into a group of walking civilians. I used them to get close to the entrance before leaping into a nearby haystack. The second I was inside of it, I whistled as well; drawing the guard closest to me in. As soon as he was within reach, I shoved my blade into his heart and pulled his body in the hay. Within the haystack, I was able to shoot a poison dart into the neck of the other guard at the entrance. Thanks to the improvements Nikolais had made to my blade and bracer on the ship, I was able to conduct smoother assassinations and stealthy escapes. The second that guard dropped to the ground, I leapt out of the hay and subtly waved at Nikolais on the roof of the building across from me. With a nod from him, he performed a small leap of faith and caught up to me. He grinned devilishly at me.  
"Great job, Mary. You certainly are a true Assassin if ever I saw one."  
I chortled and shook my head before walking into the bank. Once inside, we searched the area for sight of the sanctuary's entrance. Using my special vision, I was able to detect the entrance near the back corner of the bank; just behind a swarm of guards.  
"What should we do, Nikolais?"  
He chuckled softly.  
"We do what every assassin does. We force our way inside."  
Before I had a chance to think it through, Nikolais was already running over towards the entrance. He climbed up the wall of the bank to the very top and scaled over so that he hovered above them. He grinned before dropping onto a couple of them, landing a double assassination. I shook my head at his recklessness before pulling out my scimitars, running over to join him in the battle.  
It was only a matter of minutes before all of the guards were dead. We walked into the sanctuary and stopped at the door.  
"This is it. The Piece of Eden should be in here."  
I nodded at Nikolais and the two of us pushed the door open and walked down the long staircase. Once we got to the bottom of it, we made our way down the narrow path and came upon a bright glowing staff. The staff obviously held an ominously bright and powerful glow.  
"That's it there, Mary. That's the Piece of Eden. We did it."  
I smiled in relief and with his help, lifted the staff from its holding. The second we removed it from its position, the ground trembled beneath our feet. I looked up at Nikolais curiously, concerned.  
"What's happening, Nikolais?"  
"I figured as much. This must've been set by the Templars. We need to hurry out of here. I'll carry the staff. Let's go!"  
I nodded and relinquished my hold on the staff. Together, we raced as quickly as we could out of the sanctuary and out of the bank. Within a matter of minutes of being out of the bank, the building tumbled upon itself, forcing an immense amount of dust into the air.  
"Keep going, or we'll get caught!"  
I nodded again at him and raced as far from the crashed building as I could. We made our way into a horse-drawn carriage and hurried back towards his home. The second we got in there, Nikolais bursted out laughing hysterically.  
"That was _brilliant!_ Best time of my life. Thanks for being in it, Mary!"  
I shook my head and snorted.  
"Good God, Nikolais…"  
At least one part of our journey was complete.

 _Edward's POV_

Adé had been right about Europe. From what I gathered while travelling over the seas, ships from England and Spain were battling often. France seemed to get involved in it too. Was this becoming a war of the world?

I had finally arrived to a remote city in Europe up North. I'd have to make my way around every city just to see the conditions between Assassins and Templars. I still hated that I couldn't act upon any of it, even to help the Assassins. At least it didn't take as long to get there as I thought it would've.

' _Jenny, are you doing okay?'_ I missed her already. Would she be okay with just Adé and Anne there? Mary should've been there with them.

' _Mary, where did you go? You said you'd always be there…'_ I paused in my thinking and shook my head vigorously.

' _I'm an arse...she left because of me. I was the one who told her I'd always be there for her...she knew I'd do this...I walked into this without thinking. How stupid can I be? It's no wonder why Caroline left me. Now Mary's gone too.'_

I angrily wiped my tears away as I walked through the city discreetly. I needed to make things right, and soon. Mary and Jenny both deserved better than me.

' _I'll find you Mary. We can make things right between us.'_

 _Nikolais' POV_

As usual, my mother ignored us as we returned to get Oliver. I rolled my eyes at her as we left, not saying a word to her. Maybe this'll keep Mary on my side, since my mother is the reason why I am the way I am. Just as we were heading towards the horse carriage to go eat, an eagle flew over to me and landed just on my shoulder. I looked to my right and noticed a note tied to its ankle.

' _Checking on me, Boss?'_

I pulled the note off of the bird, letting it fly off. I opened the letter and read the note before tucking it into my pocket.

"Who was that from?"

I looked over at Mary and grinned.

"Just my Mentor. He was congratulating us for our work at the bank. I need to go deliver the Staff of Eden before I eat today. Go ahead and find somewhere to eat. I'll meet up with you."

"But I want to come with you. I should at least meet your Mentor."

I shook my head firmly.

"Mentor is too busy plotting or drinking. Believe me, it won't take long if I go alone. You and Oliver go find somewhere to eat or something to do for a bit. It should only take a couple of hours at most."

Mary sighed and nodded her head.

"Fine…"

She walked over to a different carriage nearby and disappeared. Mary was being rather cumbersome. Why couldn't she just do as she was told without questions? The damned woman.

' _She's gone. At least now, I can make the delivery, get paid for my efforts, and see_ _ **her**_ _again.'_

I grinned as I set out to see my Mentor.

 _Mary's POV_

Nikolais was still keeping me in the dark about many things. You'd think that with being together for a few months would make him trust me a bit more. For God's sake, I just helped him retrieve the Staff of Eden! The least he could do was tell me more about himself or about his mentor.  
I took the carriage to le Promenade des Anglais, a form of road travelling along the beach by the French Riviera. People cluttered the streets, as well as guards. I wanted to know more about this new place that Oliver and I would be living in, but how would I learn everything there is to know without being excluded from parts by Nikolais?  
I stopped the carriage and walked out with Oliver. The two of us approached a smaller, older man.  
"Excusez moi, monsieur. Bonjour. Que vous pouvez me dire sur Nice?"  
The man looked at me kindly before replying.  
"I speak English, madame. Nice is one of the biggest ports in France. It's where we often trade, import, and export many items with outside alliances. It is also the center of le Carnaval, especially this time of year. Nice is also pretty old compared to many of the newer, developing parts of France. It just happens to be a place that the King and Queen themselves often like to visit as it is pretty calm. Why do you ask?"  
"No particular reason, I was just curious about it is all. Merci-thank you, sir. You take care."  
I sighed as I walked away from him. The things he told me I had already heard about from Nikolais. Was there anyone else nearby that could tell me more about the waging war between Assassins and Templars?


	22. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

 _Edward's POV_

Lovely shades of green and gold passed me as I rode through Europe on a horse-drawn carriage. I had decided to set my destination for France, since they didn't seem to be too gravely involved in the war. Despite the nice scenery, it was obvious to me that parts of Europe had been destroyed because of the battles. Every once in awhile, I'd find small ditches carved into the grass or blood stains remaining from a battle off to the side of the road. Just how far would this situation go before it would end? Was it still about the Templars and Assassins, or had things really degressed from that? Was Mary somehow involved in this now, since she had left? I knew Mary wasn't one to just turn her back on things like this, especially when people need help. She was sweet and kind like that, not that she ever made it super clear to others.  
I swear, I had been almost all over the world, and yet despite my efforts, I still hadn't come into contact with Mary. Where was she? Would I be fortunate enough to find her nearby? Probably not with my luck, but I had to try to be optimistic...right?

After travelling on carriage for what seemed like hours but was only about an hour, I finally arrived in a small villa outside of France. I stopped the carriage and climbed down, stretching my legs out. Once I was a bit more comfortable being on my feet, I decided to take a break and refill my water canteen and restock on food.  
"Here you are, Mentor."  
I looked over as I was filling my canteen at a man and a woman talking. They were dressed very noble-like, and the man had a French accent. I couldn't see the woman's face, but from the back, she looked vaguely familiar. Just who was she? Her dark hair was pulled up in a neat bun on her head with a mulberry-coloured hat. Attached to the hat were several shades of pink, purple, and white flowers, as well as a dark veil hanging over her face. Her puffed out dress matched that of her hat. I couldn't place a name, but I was sure I would if I saw her face. The man was handing her a staff of some sort. It seemed very refined, emanating an almost dangerous aura. What would a woman need with a staff like that?  
"Très bien, Nikolais."  
She graciously took the staff and marvelled at it before looking back at Nikolais.  
"I trust you weren't followed by her?"  
"Of course not, my dear. She was easy to deceive and leave behind."  
The woman smiled ominously.  
"Good. We just need the Apple, then you can kill her. However, keep the child alive. I want him back. He will be the son I wasn't able to bear, no thanks to Woodes."  
 _Woodes? As in Woodes Rogers?_  
"As you wish, my love. If I may, is there any way we could keep her alive for my pleasures? She isn't the worst person around, and I think she could be very beneficial to us as long as she believes she's serving the Assassins."  
"Absolutely not."  
The woman approached Nikolais, glaring ice daggers at him.  
"If she lives, I'll kill you both. Besides, you have me. What more could you need?"  
Nikolais gulped in the back of his throat and nodded before bowing to her.  
"Yes, my lady. Desolée. Forgive my foolishness."  
"You're excused for now. Now then, go find me that Apple so we can rule together."  
"Yes. Mary is on that now."  
 _Mary?!_  
The woman walked into her fancy carriage and rode off as Nikolais watched her. I heard him mutter something under his breath before he walked over to the well I was at. He stared at me as he started filling his own canteen with water. I said nothing to him, though there were roughly a thousand indecent words I wanted to use on him. So he was manipulating Mary. Pretending to be an Assassin when he's a Templar. Who the hell gave him any right to throw Mary into this mess?! He pissed me off to no end, and I didn't even know him. I needed to know where Mary was, and I knew that he would lead me right to her. The question was: could I follow him long enough to find her hideout?  
Nikolais walked over to his own carriage and set out for France ahead of us. I quickly got into my own carriage, following him from quite a distance so as not to arouse suspicion.  
' _I'm on my way, Mary. I won't let him carry on like this with you.'_

 _Mary's POV_

I wandered around Nice, looking around the place. There weren't that many people outside, yet again. Was this normal for France? Could this have to do with the waging war?  
"Mama."  
I stopped walking and stared down at Oliver, waddling beside me. Did he just _talk_?  
"Oliver? W-Was that you?"  
Oliver gazed up at me with bright green eyes. I hadn't realized it, but he already seemed a lot older. He was practically walking alone and without help, and now he was talking. He learned how to say mama!  
"Mama!"  
Tears slipped past my eyes as I knelt down, pulling him into a tight hug.  
"I'm proud of you, Oliver!"  
I knew he didn't completely understand me, but he smiled anyways and held my hand, leading me through the city. My heart was filled with joy at the sight. He would make a great man someday.  
"Mary!"  
I paused again, raising an eyebrow. Who called for me? That voice…  
' _It couldn't be…'_ I prayed to myself. He couldn't be here.  
"Mary! Over here!"  
I slowly looked to my left only to see who I didn't want to see: Edward.  
' _Why are you here?'_

 _Edward's POV_

"Mary! Over here!"  
Mary looked over at me, tears staining her face. Why was she crying? What had Nikolais done to her?  
"Edward…"  
Before she could say or do anything more, I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly. I couldn't stop myself, and I couldn't believe how much I had yearned for her touch. Now that I was here with her, nothing was going to stop me from doing what I came to do.  
"Edward, stop…"  
Her voice was soft and muffled against my shoulder. Despite her plea for me to stop, she herself moved her arms up and around me. She accepted my embrace wholly, not seeming interested in ending the hug anytime soon. I didn't want it to end either, not after everything that we had been through: everything that _I_ had put her through. I still knew that deep within my heart, she deserved better. However, I also wasn't willing to give us up because of my insecurities. We were both lonely and raising children alone. Why not just tie the knot, especially since we are in love?  
"Mary, there's so much I want to say to you. So much that I should've said before. I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to get this far. I'm ready to share everything with you though, if you'll have it."  
"It's not that simple anymore, Edward."  
She pulled away from me and looked down at Oliver, who was watching the two of us in wonder. She looked back up at me, her gaze slightly mournful and nostalgic.  
"I'd love to sit and chat with you, but I can't be apart of your life anymore. I moved Oliver and I here for a reason: to get away from my former life and you. I'm sorry, but I need to move on. We both have kids to care for now. We can't do this anymore."  
I shook my head, staring intently at her.  
"We don't have to fight anything anymore, Mary. We can stop being assassins now. We can raise our children together. Jenny loves you, and I know you love her. Why are you making this so difficult?"  
She stared at me and sighed heavily, looking away from me.  
"It doesn't matter where I run. Assassins keep finding me and dragging me back into this mess. You were the one who made things worse back there...if it's difficult, then it's proof that this can't work."  
"It's not going to work if you won't let it happen, Mary."  
She looked up at me again, staring at me. I wasn't sure what she was completely thinking about, but I could tell that my words were sinking into her.  
"Edward, I…"  
I smiled softly and took her hands in mine. I squeezed them gently, staring down at her.  
"Mary, you don't have to hold back anymore. Just be _yourself_."  
She looked down at our joined hands, her fair hiding her face from me.  
"I'm scared," she barely croaked out. I'd never heard her sound so frail and weak, even when she was gravely sick.  
"Me too, Mary." It was true: I was petrified. I had already messed things up with Caroline, who's to say I wouldn't fuck things up with Mary? It's like I had heard several times before while growing up: fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.  
"You're better at hiding it though. I'm a mother, and former pirate assassin; I shouldn't be showing such fear over something so ridiculous. I should be more afraid of things like death or losing my child."  
"Not everyone shares the same stereotypical fear, Mary. I'm more afraid of being completely alone or losing more people in my life than death. It's not death that's scary; it's being forgotten and wondering if when you're gone, will someone recall your legacy?"  
She nodded slightly.  
"I'm afraid of losing more people I love...I've lost so much in my life here on this forsaken Earth, and I don't want to lose any more. I realize that death comes to everyone because no one is immortal. But...the thought of losing another only brings me pain and despair, the need for ending my existence."  
I shook my head and pulled her closer, looking down at her as I raised her chin to meet my gaze.  
"We are both terrified of this. However, we can be terrified together. It doesn't have to be rushed, or be anything exclusive. You never need to feel pressured to be something with me. It can just be us and our kids, simply two single people spending time together; possibly something in the future. Can we agree there?"  
I smiled at her as she smiled back at me. My gaze fell to her somewhat chapped lips, urging me forward. The weight in my chest finally started to lift, allowing me to breathe clearly once more. My heart pounded dimly in my chest, strong but gentle in it's pulse. Mary met my gaze fully, almost daring me to move before she. I leaned down some, my lips ghosting over hers. We exchanged nervous breaths, testing the waters before diving in. After looking at her once more, I closed the distance between us. My lips pressed gingerly against hers, exploring this new surge of emotion. It was still love, but in it's deepest, most rawest form. It flowed between us, a small spark of electricity. I'm not saying it was the best kiss I had ever had, because it was a mere kiss. It was the emotion behind it. We were finally on the same level, finally one and the same. I gently held her closer to me, my arms resting on her waist. She moved her arms up to my shoulders, controlling the situation completely-not that I minded. We would take things at her pace completely.  
We slowly pulled apart, our faces flushed despite the minute long kiss. We studied each other for a couple of moments shortly after, contemplating the other's thoughts. I smiled at her and gently stroked back her hair, breathing in her pale skin now tinted with rose. She smiled back up at me, her sadness finally fading from her eyes.  
"Mary, I'm glad I found you."  
Mary jumped away from me only to meet Nikolais' eyes. His face was motionless, though his eyes portrayed a form of betrayal; as though she had cheated on him.  
"Nikolais...I was wondering when you'd return. I take it things went well with your Mentor."  
He nodded stiffly and sighed quietly through his nose.  
"Yes, but there is much to discuss. Please, come with me. Just you. Maybe your friend can watch Oliver for you."  
Without giving Mary much time to respond, he started walking away abruptly.  
"I'll be back, Edward. I promise."  
"Wait, Mary-"  
Much like Nikolais, she didn't give me much time to answer. She needed to know the truth about Nikolais though.  
' _Mary, use your talents. He is_ _ **not**_ _who you think he is…'_


	23. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

 _Mary's POV_

I quietly followed Nikolais, looking over my shoulder at Edward. My cheeks flushed slightly with embarrassment at the kiss we had shared. My body tingled with warmth at the memory, wanting more of his affection. We had shared so much withdrawn passion and love within a moment, all though a gentle embrace and touch. I only wished I hadn't held back for so many years. I wished that I had gone through with this decision long ago, for maybe if I had, we would be living somewhere together with our children. We wouldn't be at the center of this raging war.  
Nikolais had pulled me from Edward with a near disapproving narrow of his eyes. Surely he hadn't assumed that he and I would be together, right?  
"So when are you going to tell me about your Mentor? What happened?"  
He paused in his waking before turning and facing me. He levelled with me, his gaze harsh though his facial expression was calm.  
"We succeeded. The staff was delivered. We have one more mission together: get the Apple. Once we've delivered the Apple, my Mentor will meet you face to face."  
I stared at him for a few moments.  
"Meet your mentor? Okay, but why can't I meet her now?"  
He sighed quietly as he stared at me.  
"She's not ready to meet you yet. She wants to be assured that she has both pieces of Eden before the war gets any worse. Surely you can understand how dire the situation is."  
I knew he hadn't really intended to sound like it, but his words were a slap across my face. Did he not know how involved I was in the war? Could he truly not comprehend everything I had gone through?  
"You can watch the tone, Nikolais. I'm not a child, I know how bad the war is. Hell, I've been through it and I'm _still_ in it, no thanks to you. This bloody war is the whole reason for my being here. Fuck, I nearly _died_ because of the war!"  
"I'm well aware of this, Mary. You're not the only one caught up in this war. Everyone plays a role in it, so you may as well suck it up and deal with it. C'est la vie, mon amie."  
That drew the line. His sarcastic, bitter attitude pushed me just a smidge too far.  
"Fuck you, Nikolais! I can't believe how selfish you're being!"  
"Funny because you didn't seem to mind how selfish I was being two years ago!"  
I paused in my anger. Two years ago? I hadn't known him two years ago. What was he talking about? He must've noticed my confusion because a small smirk formed on his face.  
"You should really avoid drinking and that man. Or rather, maybe you _should_ get pissed at him so you can sleep with the next man you see. Who knows, maybe it'd be me again and we could have another baby."  
My eyes widened to the size of saucer plates. There was no way that _he_ was the man I foolishly slept with. There was absolutely _no way_ that _he_ was Oliver's father. His grin only grew before he turned away from me.  
"I'll see you later, Mary. Take care of _my son_."  
He walked away from me, leaving me in the middle of the street. The air suddenly got colder, sending ominous chills down my spine. I couldn't process it. How had this happened?  
I jumped and nearly shrieked as a hand landed on my shoulder. I whipped around, ready to kill whoever it was until I saw that it was Edward and Oliver.  
"Mary, are you okay? You look ill."  
I felt myself crash as I leaned into Edward, shaking from the cold.  
"I feel sick…"  
Edward's arms embraced me, holding me as though to keep me from falling. I was grateful for that, because I honestly thought I might pass out right then and there.  
"Let's go get a room so you can rest."  
I wanted to argue with him, but what was the point? He had a point, and I needed to talk to him about this. For once, we would actually sit down and talk about everything. We needed to do this, otherwise we wouldn't work out.

We ended up booking a room together in a low-key hotel just outside of Nice. Once we were up in the room, Oliver instantly crashed from being on his feet all day. Edward and I sat on the other, larger bed. He helped me get into the bed, covering me up with the blanket and comforter.  
"You just rest now."  
I shook my head and took his hand in mind.  
"We need to talk."  
He stared at me for a few moments before nodding, facing me completely. I met his gaze and inhaled deeply before telling him everything. I spilled everything from my drunken mistake with Nikolais to the present day issues. I divulged all of my feelings, opening myself to him completely. The whole time I spoke, he listened intently and contributed to the conversation when appropriate. He squeezed my hand a few times as though to assure me that everything was okay. After I had told him everything, I felt a huge pressure leave my body. I sighed heavily as I awaited an onslaught of questions or remarks about how stupid I had been.  
"Mary," he began. "I'm sorry you felt like you had to deal with all of that shit on your own. I'm sorry that I was so selfish and ignorant back then. I wish I had been there for you more."  
I gaped at him in surprise, not having expected an apology.  
"Edward, no. I should be apologizing to you. It's not like I ever tried to confide in you or anyone. I should've reached out more."  
Edward shook his head at me and smiled softly.  
"I guess we were both at fault. What will you do about Nikolais though?"  
I looked away.  
"I don't know…" I mumbled.  
"There's something I need to tell you, Mary. It's about Nikolais, and his 'Mentor'."  
I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow slightly.  
"Nikolais? What could you know about him if you just met him?"  
He sighed heavily and looked at me levelly.  
"He isn't who you think he is. On my way here, I had to stop and refill my canteen. Nikolais and a woman was there, but I'm not sure who she was. Anyways, he gave her the staff and is planning to continue to use you. He's _not_ an Assassin; he's a Templar. The woman was his Mentor, and she is the mastermind behind all of this. _She_ is the reason the war is still going on. Nikolais is treating you like a tool, convincing you he's a good guy when he secretly is planning to kill you. He and his Mentor are only using you to get their hands on the pieces of Eden. I don't want to see you get hurt."  
I stared at him as I registered everything he was telling me. A part of me wanted to kick and scream at him, tell him it was a lie so that he could take me away from here. However, a larger segment of me knew he was telling the truth. When it came to intense situations like these, Edward was completely honest. He hated watching others suffer, but he hated not stopping it if he could. I nodded slightly and looked down.  
"It figures...I sure know how to pick them, don't I?"  
He shook his head and lifted my head.  
"We're not all bad. We just tend to do stupid things for love."  
I smiled slightly at him as he brought his lips to mine. He kissed me sweetly, stroking my hair gently. I loved his kindness and generosity.  
' _However...Nikolais…why?'_


	24. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

 _Nikolais' POV_

' _Life just had to get more difficult for me,'_ I thought solemnly as I treaded through the streets, making my way over to a carriage. Mary had just learned about Oliver's true biological father being me. There's no way she'd willingly partake in any more missions with me now. Sarah wasn't going to like that.  
' _Oh well,'_ I smirked to myself. ' _She's bound to tell Edward, and when she does, he will hate her. She'll be vulnerable. It'll give me the perfect opportunity to strike her down, take my son, and meet up with Sarah again before getting the Apple of Eden. I would just have to lie low for a bit.'_  
I hopped onto a carriage and rode off to meet with Sarah. Hopefully, she'd be in a good mood and spare me.

 _Edward's POV_

The next few days were pretty hectic, at least on Mary's part. When we had gotten to our hotel room that night, she had told me everything she had experienced and learned about Nikolais. Learning that Oliver was his son was certainly a big shock to me, but I couldn't focus on myself. Mary had been going through hell once again. I felt bad for her, but I didn't dare say that to her. She rarely smiled in the time that passed, and when she did, it was very distant. I could tell just by looking at her that she was a broken, tortured soul trapped in this dystopia. All I wanted was for her to be free.  
Mary laid in bed, holding a sleeping Oliver close to her. She breathed evenly, but slowly as she rested herself. I watched the two of them, gently stroking her hair. I had to make things right for her. She deserved it. I rose from the bed quietly and knelt down, kissing her cheek gently.  
"Sleep well, love," I whispered before pulling my hood on and leaving the room. I walked out of the hotel and glanced around. Where could I find Nikolais? I sighed softly before making my way up one of the tallest buildings in Nice. Once at the top, I scanned the area using my special eyesight. It took a few long minutes, but I eventually saw Nikolais getting out of a carriage and walking up to a mansion. I narrowed my eyes at his very distant figure before taking a leap of faith off of the building. I leapt out of the haystack and hurried onto a carriage, taking the reins.  
"Hyah!" I whipped the reins, ushering the horses to run through the streets. Thankfully, while riding like a madman through the streets, no authorities tried to stop me.  
After some time, I made it to the mansion. I stopped the carriage and slid off of it. I sized up the mansion, making sure that I could scale it without trouble. Once I did that, I used my eaglevision to locate Nikolais within. He stood on the second floor with a woman; probably the same one from before. They were talking, though I wasn't sure of what they were saying. There were some guards located within the building, but they didn't appear to be that challenging. That is, until I noticed all of the snipers on the roof. There had to be at least eight of them, each focusing on different parts of the perimeter of the mansion. One of the snipers spotted me, aiming his sniper at me. I hastily hid behind Nikolais' carriage, thinking.  
"How should I go about doing this?" I asked myself, thinking aloud. "I can't just kill Nikolais; he's not my target to kill. I do need to talk to him though. Who is this woman anyways?"  
I sighed before making my way quickly to the mansion. I scaled up the grand wall before hovering below one of the snipers. I shoved my blade into his stomach before pulling him off of the roof. Once his body was on the ground, I watched as a couple of guards gathered below to study the body. Aiming, I landed on top of them, perfecting a double-assassination. Luckily, when I looted their bodies, one of them had the Master key. I used the key to open the large door. Once I was inside, I used my vision again to look above me at Nikolais and the woman. I could hear them talking distantly.  
"You did well, my dear," the woman cooed at Nikolais.  
"Thank you, Mentor." Nikolais bowed to her.  
"Don't be so formal," she smirked at him. "Come, I'm in need of some comforting for the loss of my late husband."  
"How shall I comfort you?" Nikolais stepped closer to the woman, his hand delicately running along the side of her dress.  
"Hush now, you know _exactly_ what I want." She purred softly at him before taking his hand and placing it on her right breast.  
I could hear Nikolais swallow before complying with the woman, taking her to the bed. I pushed my vision away, taking care of any guards lurking around on the floor. How would I get to him now? Who knows how long they'd go at it?  
I shuddered in disgust. The damned man had only spent about a year with Mary and Oliver, yet showed no interest in being a father nor lover for her. He made me sick with how rude and bastardly he was being. I gritted my teeth before making my way upstairs. I whistled by the door, trying to get his attention.  
"Who's there?" Nikolais groaned as he pulled himself off of her, straightening out his clothes.  
"Leave it, Nik. You're mine, and you'll do as I say." Nikolais looked over at her wantonly before groaning.  
"I'll just be a moment. I promise."  
The second I heard that, I made my way to the staircase, hiding behind it. Nikolais stepped out of the room, looking around before pulling out the pocket knife he carried on his hip. He made his way towards the stairs. I moved behind Nikolais, and before he could move, I placed a hand over his mouth and the other held my blade against his throat.  
"Say or do anything, and I'll kill you on the spot. You got that? You're going to answer some questions for me, and then I'll decide what to do with you."  
Nikolais nodded slightly, though I could feel his facial muscles twitch up in a small smirk. I nearly growled before dragging him downstairs. I uncovered his mouth, but pressed the blade into his neck so that blood ran down his jugular.  
"What were you planning to do with Mary after you got what you wanted? What about Oliver? Who is that woman?"  
"So many questions," Nikolais sneered. "Where shall I start?"  
"Answer the _fucking_ questions!"  
He smirked at me before sighing dramatically. "Mary was never supposed to get involved, but you can blame everything on her. She's the one who slept with me willingly, not you. When she got involved, my only intention was to work with her. I fell for her, you know. However," his tone got much darker. "She couldn't stop talking about _you._ Edward this, Edward that...I got sick of it. She broke my heart. She did what everyone else in my life had done. That's when I decided I'd have her killed once I got what I needed, just to show her how I had felt. I would've taken Oliver to my mentor, my lover."  
"BASTARD!" I slammed Nikolais into the wall, my blade ready to be shoved into his throat.  
"Ah-ah, you kill me, and you'll have to deal with Mary's hatred of you." He smirked malevolently down at me. I glared pointed daggers at him.  
"Who's the woman?"  
His smirk spread. "You mean you don't recognize her? Ah, but then again, you were very sick when you first met her. She remembers you well. Now, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid Sarah needs me right now. GUARDS!"  
I hissed at him before punching him square in the jaw, sending him backwards. I looked towards the entrance, only to see it swarming with guards now.  
"Tch," I muttered before breaking through one of the windows. I quickly threw down a smoke bomb before hurrying onto Nikolais' carriage. I raced out of there as quickly as I could, thinking all the while.  
' _She knows me from when I was very sick,'_ I pondered, trying to recall times when I was sick. That's when it hit me-hard. The only time I was very sick was when I was locked in the cellar underground; ill with the plague. The woman around me at that time was Rogers. Sarah Rogers: wife of Woodes Rogers. Everything made sense now. She must've known about her husband's work then, and when he was killed by my hand, she left England for revenge. That's why she targeted me, and is now targeting Mary. I _had_ to tell Mary everything, before it was too late. Sarah was onto us now, especially with Nikolais at her side. Mary needed to know that she couldn't be around Nikolais anymore.

 _Nikolais' POV_

"What happened to your face, dear?" I rubbed at the bruise starting to form on my jaw.  
"Just a little run in with an Assassin. No biggy, it's been dealt with."  
She smirked softly at me as I approached her before stroking my jaw lovingly.  
"Good boy. That doesn't get you off the hook though. You still have obligations to me."  
I nodded, hovering over her once more. "Of course, my love. I'll do as you ask without hesitation."  
She grinned at me before running her hands over my chest, peeling the layers back slowly. She stared up at me with her sinful brown eyes, taunting me to make a move.  
"Good. Make love to me then."


	25. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

 _Mary's POV_

A few hours passed before Edward finally arrive at the room. The look on his face told me something was gravely wrong.  
"Edward, what is it?"  
I rose to my feet and walked over to him, gently grabbing his arm.  
"We have to get out of here. Now."  
Before I could get a word out, he picked up Oliver and with his free arm, ushered me out of the room quickly. We hurried down the stairs and out of the hotel.  
"Edward, what's going on? What happened?" He shook his head and lead us to a horse carriage.  
"I'll explain as soon as we get to the Jackdaw. We need to go see Ah Tabai, immediately."  
I nodded slightly, still wanting so badly to know but not willing to slow us down. I climbed aboard the carriage as Edward hijacked the vehicle, rushing us through the streets quickly. After some time passed, we made it to the docking zone. We climbed off of the carriage and made our way onto the Jackdaw. Once we boarded, we set the ship away from the land; making our way back to Ah Tabai.  
"What happened, Edward?" I looked over at him as he stood at the wheel. He mournfully looked at me, his face pale.  
"I know that Nikolais is the biological father of Oliver, but you _need_ to stay away from him. He is working with Sarah Rogers. They are both Templars and in charge of all of the Templar Order now."  
"Sarah Rogers…" I sighed, feeling stupid. How could I have forgotten about Rogers' wife?  
"I hadn't realized that she was the one involved in this whole affair. I mean, when I was sick, I could barely register her. She had mentioned her husband once, but I brushed it off when I recovered. I wish I had paid more attention, despite being sick. I wish that I'd-"  
"Edward," I interrupted him. "Calm down. Change of plans, we need to find the piece of Eden. We can send a messenger to Ah Tabai filling him in so that he can send out recruits to search as well. The Templars already have the Staff. We need to find the Apple, top priority."  
Edward stared at me for a few moments before nodding slightly.  
"Understood. There is a carrier pigeon towards the back of the ship. Send forth a note. The bird will take it to Ah Tabai quickly enough."  
I nodded and retreated to the back of the ship, finding some paper to write on. I stepped inside of Edward's cabin and sat at his desk, writing down everything that we had learned since I last saw him. I explained the situation with Nikolais, Sarah Rogers, and the pieces of Eden. Once I finished writing, I grabbed some yarn and went outside. I approached the bird and tied the note to his foot. With that done, I shooed the bird off to deliver the note.  
I walked back over and sat on a barrel, watching Oliver walk around the ship. The crewmates seemed to enjoy the distraction, playing with him. I smiled softly at him before looking up at Edward. His hair, though in it's usual ponytail, blew behind him gently in the breeze. The light gave it more of a golden glow than it usually had, only complementing his tanned skin. His eyes were their usual sky blue, piercing the distance before him for sight of land away from France. I found myself rising to my feet and walking over to him, taking his hand in mine. He looked over at me and parted his lips, as though to say something. Before he could, however, I leaned up and pressed my lips against his. I wasn't sure of what made me do it, but I couldn't pull away now. The love I felt for him couldn't be contained in that moment. He didn't seem to mind as he kissed me back. He neglected the wheel, fully embracing me. His arms engulfed my frame as my arms encircled his neck. One of his hands ran up my back to comb through my hair. The tender embrace lasted for several minutes, or so it felt like. We both reluctantly pulled away to gather our breaths. Edward's eyes glimmered sinfully before he looked at his crewmates.  
"One of you take over for now. We are sailing for America again. Mary and I need to talk in private. Also, watch over Oliver with great care."  
With that said, Edward, started pulling me towards his cabin. My face flushed with embarrassment as I realized where this was heading.  
"Edward, w-wait," I looked up at him.  
"Sorry, Mary. You started it, so you gotta finish it. Take responsibility for your actions."  
He closed the door behind us and locked it before leading me towards his bed.  
"It's not that. What if I get pregnant again?" I didn't want to raise two kids alone; it was hard enough raising Oliver alone.  
"Then our family will grow larger."  
I looked up at him as we sat on the bed. Was he serious?  
"'Our family?' That's actually happening? What about Jenny?"  
"She loves you, Mary. So do I. I want to have our families join to form a bigger one. We won't be alone anymore, and our kids would love having both parents. Besides, we make a great couple of parents."  
I stared up at him before smiling, nodding.  
"That we do. I did practically raise you," I teased.  
He smirked and pushed me back on the bed.  
"I guess this would be considered incest then?"  
I laughed and undid his ponytail, watching his hair fall around his face.  
"Not even in your dreams, Kenway."  
He chuckled before kissing me passionately, running a hand through my hair. I reached up and tugged his hair teasingly, pushing myself up against him so that I could remove his armor. It took a couple of minutes before all of his armor was off. I yanked his belts down, removing his weaponry. He pulled away and chuckled softly.  
"Having fun there?" I growled at him and narrowed my lustful eyes up at him.  
"Shut up and help me."  
He laughed before pulling his robes off, leaving him in his pants and boots. I reached out to undo his pants, but he grabbed my hands.  
"Uh-uh, your turn."  
I blushed as he kissed my neck, his hands threading through my clothing to remove it. He managed to get the heavy jacket off and my own armor, but stopped at my shirt. He kissed down my neck as he ran his hands up my back from under my shirt.  
"Edward, stop playing around. Keep it up and I'll leave you like this…"  
He chuckled against my neck. "Fine, fine…"  
He pulled away only to remove my shirt. He stared at my chest, as though I were a delicate creature. I blushed even more and moved up to press my body against his.  
"Stop staring…"  
I pressed my lips against his once more, drawing him into another deep kiss. As he was distracted with that, I started to remove his pants. Everything about this whole moment was tender and sweet, rough but gentle at the same time. We move step by step, one after the other. We were perfectly in synch, right from when we began. When his hands covered my body, mine covered his. The whole time, our eyes were locked together in the heated dance. Not once did we break it, despite the constant movement of our bodies. As cliched as it was, we truly became one together. I had slept with others before, like Nikolais, but none of it was as passionate and deep as ours was. It was like we were seeing our entire beings; our souls. He was mine, and I was his. In that moment, nothing else mattered but us.  
Even when we finished, it wasn't over. The feeling never left us. Although we had dressed to rejoin the crew, that passion and electricity never once left us. We were still drawn together by the silver thread of fate. Once we left the cabin, Edward returned to the wheel and I returned to the barrel. Although no words were exchanged, I could feel his heart beating with mine.  
Finally, we were one.


	26. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

 _Ah Tabai's POV_

"Gather everyone into the village at once, and send forth messengers to the rest of the Brotherhood!"  
I made my way quickly towards the center of the village, preparing my speech. Mary had been used by the Templars, and chances were that they were hot on our trail now. I needed everybody on their toes and ready to attack at all times. From what was presented in the message I had received, Edward and Mary were on their way to join forces with me. With the Templars being so close, I'd be able to send Edward, Mary, and a select few recruits with them to track down the Apple of Eden. If we could get it in our possession, then we'd have an equal chance of facing the Templars with minimal casualties.  
Standing upon a raised platform, I gazed upon all the men gathering below me. Taking a deep breath, I explained to them the letter I had received from Edward and Mary.  
"We can win this, for the sake of humanity. I realize that I am asking a lot from many of you. What I am asking is for you to put your lives on the line in order to maintain the peace we have fought so hard to obtain. I am asking you to sacrifice your life for this cause. Many of you may seem hesitant, as you all have families to care for. However, I am determined to see through to the Templars' demise. Many of them have harmed your families, dehumanized you, and even slayed some of your comrades. If you will, unite with me so that we can end this. Not only for the innocent out there unbeknownst to this war, but for your own freedom."  
Many of the men cheered proudly while others boasted about their bravery. Some of them wore looks of anger, but it was clear that they were on my side. I turned away from the crowd and stepped off of the platform. Walking over to the cliff, I gazed out at the sea.  
' _We await you now, Kenway. Guide us home.'_

_Edward's POV_

"Pull up here and lay anchor!"  
We had just arrived at Tulum to meet with Ah Tabai. Hopefully, we'd be able to end the war within the week.  
Mary lifted Oliver up from the deck and held him close. She walked up beside me, smiling.  
"You ready for this, 'captain'?" I chuckled at her.  
"As ready as I'll ever be. Mary," I paused, looking over at her.  
"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow at me.  
"When the final battle starts, I want you to take refuge elsewhere."  
Mary gawked at me, staring at me in disbelief.  
"I am not running away, Edward. I'm just as involved in this as you are. This is _my_ fight too, you know."  
I sighed and faced her.  
"I know it is. However, you have a son to care for. Should anything happen to me, I want you to take Oliver and Jenny somewhere far from this place."  
Mary glared up at me before scoffing.  
"I almost lost you once before, Edward. I am _not_ running away, not without _you_. I am fighting, and you can just deal with that. I'll ensure that Oliver and Jenny are taken care of. Anne has James; I'm sure she wouldn't mind taking our two children far from here."  
I sighed at her but didn't press any further. However, try as I might, I couldn't stop the small smile from spreading itself onto my face at her ambition. My, how I loved this woman.  
"Fine. Just make sure you can keep up with me, mate."  
Mary smiled crookedly at me before nudging me with her shoulder.  
"I can outlap you, dog."  
We docked the ship and left the ship. Walking up the forest path, we were greeted by several assassins, cheering for us it seemed. It was strange, but I figured Ah Tabai had told them about the letter. Passing the row of assassins greeting us, we came to Ah Tabai at the head of them. He faced us with a smile, giving a slight bow to us before speaking.  
"Welcome home. I trust your trip home was smooth?" I nodded before following him up towards the large bonfire near the old Mayan ruins. We took our seats on the ground around the fire, his tone changing to more of a business stature.  
"We've heard your news. I'm afraid things are going to be much more difficult now that the Templars know what we're after. Your lives are about to become much more hectic and crazy. Mary, I'd prefer it if you didn't stay here."  
"Mentor," Mary started.  
"She's staying here," I interrupted. "I already tried to convince her to leave, but she's a stubborn one. If Anne is near, we'd like to send our children with her somewhere farther away from the midst of battle." Ah Tabai nodded and sighed softly.  
"Anne is taking a walk with James."  
I looked behind me only to see Adé walking up to join us. He sat beside me and patted my back.  
"I'll see to it that she doesn't see battle."  
I nodded before looking at Ah Tabai.  
"I take it you have conjured up some sort of plan for how we go about getting the Apple?" He nodded.  
"So far, I have dispersed many of my skilled men throughout the lands in order to obtain the Apple. As for the rest of them, chances are that with the Staff, the Templars will come here to kill many of us off. I plan to have as many men as possible holding them off while you, Mary, and a few of my Master Assassins escape. You two _must_ survive in order for the task to be completed."  
"But Mentor," Mary cut in, concern laced through her voice.  
"Should anything happen to me, Mary, you need to finish the task. You are my only hope."  
Mary wanted to say something, but she bit her tongue. Her and Ah Tabai were very close. He was practically a big brother or father figure to her. I may not have known much about Mary's past, but I could tell that she was thinking he was the only family she had left. It pained me to see that look of anguish on her face as she contemplated Ah Tabai's demise, but there was nothing either of us could do. Much like Mary, Ah Tabai was a very stubborn but loyal man.  
"We understand, Mentor. Thank you." I shook his hand before rising to my feet.  
"I will go find Anne and tell her of the plan." Adé also stood.  
"I will gather the top assassins and inform them of the plan so that they may prepare their weapons and defenses."  
I nodded at them, giving Mary a fleeting look. I could tell she was struggling with Ah Tabai's plan. I sighed before walking through the jungle, searching for Anne. I didn't get far before I heard a shriek. Grabbing my pistol, I raced towards the scream and made it to the scene. Anne was covering a crying James, guarding him from a large jungle cat. I slipped into the nearest bush and shot at it, killing the beast just before it could pounce on them. Anne quickly looked over at the bush just as I rose to my feet, smiling at her. She smiled, lifted James into her arms, and charged at me. I embraced her gently, holding her close.  
"Thank God you're safe! I've been so worried about you and Mary. Wait, where is Mary?"  
I chuckled before pulling away to look at her.  
"She's with Ah Tabai. Come; let's leave before more cats crawl this way." She nodded and followed me back towards the exit, rejoining all the assassins. She set James down after he had calmed down, letting him walk around and play in the grass.  
"You returned later than I expected. What took you two so long?" Anne looked at me curiously, arms folded across her chest.  
"We ran into some trouble, and unfortunately, may have brought it back with us."  
"Well, I'm ready to fight by you!" Anne grinned mischievously. I shook my head at her.  
"No, Anne. We came up with a plan, and we all decided that you can't fight with us. We actually need you to take Jenny and Oliver away from this place. We trust you enough to let you raise our children, should anything happen." Anne gaped at me, eyes wide in shock. I could only guess at what was going through her mind.  
"But Edward-"  
"I'm sorry Anne. I realize this is a lot to ask of you, but you're the only one we trust with this task. Mary and I are too involved in this to run away without circumstances. We will fight the Templars. Please, take our kids and live a good life far from war. We're begging you, Anne." She stared at me, wanting to dispute me, but she quickly resolved herself. She sighed and nodded solemnly, succumbing to her new path. I smiled softly before hugging her.  
"Thank you, Anne. I'll do whatever it takes to ensure that Mary and I make it back to you. By the way, where's Jenny?" Anne pointed at the Mayan ruins temple.  
"She wanted to rest on the rocks in there."  
I nodded and walked over to the ruins, stepping inside and following the path until coming upon Jenny. She was resting soundly on a rather flat and smooth rock, curled up into a ball. Her curly locks framed her face delicately. I knelt beside her small frame and gently ran my thumb along her pale cheek. Her eyes fluttered open as she gazed at me happily. She practically squealed before sitting up and flinging her arms around my neck. I held her close to me, kissing her head.  
"Did you rest well, sweetheart?" She nodded and smiled at me.  
"I'd thought something bad happened to you, or that you left me." I quickly shook my head.  
"I'd never leave you if I could. Speaking of leaving, we need to have a big girl talk." She nodded at me before staring at me.  
"Jenny, bad people are coming here. They want to get rid of everyone here. They want to rule the world and make everyone their slaves."  
"I'm not scared. I have you to protect me. You're strong and brave." I smiled softly before petting her head gently.  
"That's sweet. However, I am scared." Her eyes widened slightly in shock.  
" _You're_ scared?" I nodded.  
"They're very bad people, honey. They want to take you away from me. They want to kill me. They want to kill you too." She frowned.  
"Well, that's rude. We can't let them do that." I nodded and took her hands in mine.  
"That's why I'm sending you with aunt Anne. You, James, and Mary's son Oliver are going to go on a vacation far away from here. If you go with them, then I can beat the bad guys. You have to promise to go with them though." She shook her head slightly, a pout forming on her face.  
"No! I don't wanna go, daddy! Don't leave me again. We can beat those bad guys up easily!" I pulled her into a tight hug, closing my eyes. I hated hurting her like this, but I had to.  
"Sweetheart, you have to go. You'll be fine. As soon as the battle is over, Mary and I will come back and take you home. We will go back to London and live there as one big family. No more bad guys would bother us. But we can't do that if you don't go with aunt Anne for a bit. Promise me, dear. Promise me you'll go and be good for her." She sniffled into my shoulder, clinging to me.  
"I-I promise…" she mumbled, crying softly. I kissed her head gently before looking at her, wiping away her tears.  
"Good. It won't be too long this time, I promise. Mary and I will take care of the bad guys, and then we will rush to you and take you home." She nodded before pulling away just as Anne walked up to us. She carried James and Oliver in each arm.  
"Come, Jenny. Our ship is here. We will be in Nassau, Edward. Find us when you're done." Without another word, Jenny followed Anne towards their ship. I sighed heavily as I watched them leave.  
This was going to be a long battle.


	27. Chapter 26

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long to post, I've had writer's block for quite some time until today. However, here is the new chapter! There's only a few more chapters to go, as far as I have mapped out anyways. Hope you all are enjoying it, and thank you_ _SO MUCH_ _for reading this! This is the first and longest fanfiction I've ever written! :) Let me know what you think so far!_

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

 _Mary's POV_

Time passed as preparations for battle continued. We managed to upgrade the armour enough to ensure less casualties. However, the armour was a bit heavier for some, making them a bit slower for quick attacks. We used those men as our defense, strictly for minimal movement. Edward was gathering the recruits we'd be leaving with so that we could track down the Apple of Eden. Ah Tabai was speaking with his men, confirming the plan we had determined. Things were going rather smoothly for us, though we knew the battle would not commence as well.  
"Mary, I need to confirm the overall plan with you real quick." I walked over to Edward and nodded, tying my hair back into it's usual bun stature.  
"What is there to confirm, Edward? We already discussed this at least ten times now."  
"I realize that," he paused, looking at me. "However, we never discussed a backup plan for if the first one fails." I nodded slightly. He was right.  
"Okay...well, in the original plan, we plan to come in from around the Templars if they are gathered at the Observatory like we formerly believed. From there, we take guards down one by one discreetly. Only then can we face Sarah and Nikolais head on. However, if they are not at the Observatory or carry more men to their side than expected...hm…" I pondered this idea for a moment, thinking critically about all the possibilities. "Perhaps we could send in a distraction for all of them. By gaining Nikolais and Sarah's attention, someone like you and another assassin could sneak up behind them from above and complete two aerial assassinations. It would just be a matter of keeping time. The second all eyes were on the bait, the two assassins would have to get into position and time it well. We don't want to risk Sarah and Nikolais moving around too much, and we don't want to draw immediate attention to ourselves." Edward nodded slightly before speaking.  
"One of us would have to serve as a distraction. If it were anyone else, they would know something was up." I nodded.  
"Chances are, they are waiting for us to arrive and get the Apple so sneaking up on them _will not_ be easy. This plan has to go smoothly either way. We can't afford to make any mistakes." Edward nodded again.  
"All right, so now that we know what we are doing, we can share it with our own army." I nodded. Edward turned away from me to spread the news. I reached out and gently took his arm.  
"If anything goes wrong tonight, neither of us can look back okay? The Apple comes first. Retrieve the apple and escape with it. The Apple _must not_ fall into Templar hands, for they already have the Staff. By joining the two pieces together, one could possess power too great for this world to handle. " He paused for a moment before sternly meeting my gaze with a hesitant nod.  
"I understand."  
With that said, we parted ways to continue preparations. I went down to the docks to check the ship conditions with each captain present. After ensuring the ships were properly equipped and in good condition, I faced the large group approaching me. The Assassins wore their hoods proudly with Edward leading them. I smiled as Edward, Ah Tabai, and Adé met with me before facing the numerous Assassins. Edward stepped up on a platform, facing the entire group.  
"Tonight, we will claim what is rightfully ours and restore order among the lands! This task will not be easy, for the war between Assassins and Templars goes back to the first civilization. Times have not changed since, but I know we have the power to make a difference tonight. _Nothing is True_. _Everything is Permitted._ This is the way we all have chosen to live. We work in the dark to serve the light. It is through this Brotherhood that many of us have found our voices, and tonight, they _will_ be heard. We can save humanity from itself through the sacrifices we've already made. I know that many of you may feel hesitant, but remember why you're here. You're here because... _We Are Assassins_!"  
The army cheered victoriously, waving their swords in the air as the strength and vigor of each person rose with Edward's speech. He truly was a good Captain, and an even better Assassin. I smiled as I chanted "Assassin's" with the crowd, watching our Captain step off the platform and lead the way onto the ships. Each gun boat and brig was filled with numerous assassins. Edward and I turned and faced Adé and Ah Tabai. They both smiled at us.  
"Continue to guide humanity to freedom, Kenway." Ah Tabai smiled at Edward. "You will lead this Brotherhood to victory. You will save us from a world engulfed in pain and chaos."  
"I'll do whatever it takes, Ah Tabai. Thank you for guiding me here." Ah Tabai shook hands with Edward before facing me.  
"Mary, you've done this Brotherhood a lot of good. We probably wouldn't have made it this far if you hadn't joined us. For that, we are grateful for your help. Make sure Kenway gets the job done and stays out of trouble. Remember, we will always be beside you." I nodded as my eyes watered. It was a happy, yet sad kind of feeling. Ah Tabai had always been a father figure to me. He had saved me from the darkness that filled me after my mother's passing. If it hadn't been for him, I probably wouldn't have been alive right then. I smiled bravely.  
"Thank you, Mentor, for being my saviour. I couldn't have gotten where I am today if you hadn't saved me. Thanks to you, I fight for a worthy cause. The Brotherhood will succeed if it's the last thing I do." He nodded before pulling me into a tight hug. I nearly clung to him, a part of me knowing it would remain at his side.  
"Edward, I couldn't have made it this far if you hadn't been a prisoner like I was." Adé smiled at him teasingly. "You were one of the first few people to have not cared about who I was or my colour. You showed me that not everyone is as thick-headed, and although we crossed blades several times, I'm glad you pulled through. I admit there were many times where you'd care more for money than your comrades, but seeing you now, I'm pleased to call you my Captain." Edward smiled.  
"Don't get me wrong, I still desire money. However, it will not interfere with the choices I make anymore. Once this is all over, I'll get a decent job and I'll get a good home for Mary and I to enjoy. Until that time though, I will continue to fight for the Assassins without hesitation. The Assassins showed me a way through life where I can grow. Here, I can voice my thoughts and continue to have people at my side. I'm not alone with the Assassins. I wouldn't say I'm a good Captain, because I've been pretty lousy. However, this life that I have chosen for myself, I wouldn't trade it for the world. Adé, you were one of the few friends that always stayed by my side and put up with my crap. Thank you for being there, and for helping me see that the world doesn't revolve around fortune." The two hugged it out before pulling away. Edward took my hand and smiled at the two.  
"If all else fails, lead the Assassin Brotherhood to freedom and peace." I smiled at the two before following Edward to the Jackdaw. We boarded the ship and waved bye to our friends. Edward took the wheel and steered us beyond the docks, heading for the Observatory. I stood to his right, acting as Quartermaster in place of Anne and Adé.  
"Onward, lads! Remember: _We Are Assassins!_ "


	28. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

 _Nikolais' POV_

We stood within the center of the Observatory, surrounded by dozens of men circled around us. We had several guards posted outside the Observatory, as well as hundreds stocked upon the Brigs outside of the jungle. Sarah held the Apple in her hands as I held the Staff. She was marvelling at its glowing beauty. The Staff emitted white rays of light, matching that of the Apple itself. The two pieces appeared to be craving unity with one another, much like Sarah and I.  
"It's absolutely breath-taking, isn't it Nikolais?" Sarah's eyes shone brightly as they remained fixed on the Apple.  
"It truly is, mon cheri." I smiled at her beauty before turning my eyes towards the men around us.  
"Men, be on guard. The Assassins _are_ coming, and they will not be alone. Do _not_ let them get near the Pieces of Eden. You fight for a noble cause, one that will ensure complete order among humanity. _May the Father of Understanding Guide You_ , my brothers!" The men cheered before taking their positions, weapons in hand.  
"Quite the leader you are, Nikolais. I have to say, you have truly grown into a true Templar." I looked over at Sarah and smiled at her. Her eyes flickered in the glowing light slightly before she sauntered over to me, running her hand up my chest.  
"Soon, this will be over." I smiled at her, relishing in the feel of her body being so close to mine. Oh, how I loved this woman with every fiber of my being. "Then, we can marry and rule the Templar Order." She smirked slightly at the Apple before looking back up at me.  
"Is that so? I am to marry you and we shall rule this land together?" I stared at her for a moment before nodding, smiling with an eyebrow raised.  
"Yes? That is what we wanted, right?" She smirked devilishly before taking the Staff from me, placing the Apple on top of the Staff where it became whole. It shined brighter than ever, almost matching that of the glaring sun on a hot summer day. As soon as my eyes adjusted, I found that I was unable to move.  
"You see, my dear Nikolais, I never wanted to marry you." Sarah circled me once before standing in front of me, holding the Pieces of Eden. She smirked slyly at me and ran a finger along my chest, stopping a pointed manicured nail at my throat.  
"I simply needed your assistance in gaining the two Pieces of Eden. Now that they are in my possession, I no longer have a use for you."  
' _What just,'_ I thought to myself. ' _What just happened?'_  
"That's...that's not true. You told me yourself you loved me, and I know you weren't lying about that because I _felt_ it." She chuckled and raised an eyebrow.  
"What you _felt_ was my lust for you. You need to realize that not everything people tell you is true. Mary Read should've been a prime example of that."  
"I know you're lying. Look, you know I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth. I would _serve_ under you if you so desired. Let me be with you!" I pleaded. I admit, I was desperate for love. Who could blame me? My father never stuck around, and my mother only treated me as servant. I never knew love, so when I felt it, I felt it adamantly. Sarah laughed viciously before beaming at me.  
"Someone like _you_ could never satisfy me. I think I will just take the Pieces of Eden and leave. You are more than welcome to stay here and greet the Assassins. I'm sure that they'll be _delighted_ to see you." She laughed again before making her way out of the Observatory.  
"That's where you're wrong, Sarah Rogers!" Sarah paused in her steps as both of us whipped our heads to the side, catching sight of Mary standing in the walkway that lead to the central exit of the Observatory.  
"Mary Read, what a surprise it is to see you here. What, you came alone?" Sarah smirked at her.  
"Of course. I started this mess, and I'm gonna end it." She stood tall, hand on the hilt of her sword. I wanted to scream at her to leave, that it was all a trap, but my mouth wouldn't move this time.  
"Oh really? Now why on Earth would I believe that you are alone? Surely your boy Edward Kenway is here; or did he finally die from his illness?" Mary glared sharp daggers at her.  
"Edward is fine, and he's with his family where he belongs. They don't know that I'm here. I came alone, so that if it came down to it, there'd only be one casualty on the Assassin's part."  
' _Mary, no!'_ I so desperately wanted to cry out to her. I wanted to apologize for all the wrong I had done to her. If I had known this whole thing was a ploy, I never would've gotten her involved. Especially since she was the mother of my son.  
"I'm afraid you're right there...there _will_ be one casualty: Yours!" Sarah raised the staff at Mary, the glow growing more powerful and more ominous. As though an explosion, the light burst forward and launched itself at Mary. She managed to dodge it, but it wouldn't have mattered. The light came back around and struck her from behind, forcing her to her knees before Sarah. Sarah approached Mary and sneered down at her, smirking.  
"Is that all you have, Assassin? I thought your kind 'served the Light?' So much for that motto…" She laughed as Mary glared up at her, wincing at the pain. Despite the pain of fighting the power of the Staff, I managed to move my lips.  
"Get out of here, Mary! It's too late to do anything! It's a trap, and if you stay, _you will die!_ " Mary looked over at me, her face twisting into a forgiving smile.  
"I know what this will cost me, and that's okay. Our son will have a mother either way. However, I gave in to false pretenses and it cost me the Brotherhood's life. I can't put their lives in jeopardy anymore. I _must_ finish my task, because _I am an Assassin_." At that point, I knew that there was nothing I could say to stop her from her goal. I only prayed that she would somehow survive this.  
' _Edward, you should really be here.'_

 _Mary's POV_

I knelt with one knee on the ground, a hand clutching my abdomen area. Though the power of the Staff had hit me from behind, the energy of it surged through my body and rushed out of my stomach. The pain was like nothing I had ever felt before, but I had to bear with it. People were counting on me: Anne, Oliver, Jenny, Adé, Ah Tabai, Edward, and so many other Assassins worldwide.  
"This whole debacle is pointless, Read. You know that, I know that. The whole _world_ knows that." Sarah paced before me slowly, her heels clacking lightly against the ground and echoing throughout the Observatory. She paused as she looked down at me.  
"Perhaps you _wanted_ to die. It is in death we see the truth, and maybe then, you'll finally see how brilliant the Templar Order truly is." I chortled roughly, smirking up at her.  
"Stop deluding yourself, Rogers. I will _always_ believe in the Assassin way because it is the _only_ fair way." Sarah shook her head and tsked at me before pacing once more.  
"You're a fool if you think that rubbish idea would ever conspire to be anything more than what it is: an idea. The Assassins have always been fools for believing that they have any control over one's freedom. The world _needs_ order and control. It is through _our_ path that the world can remain stable and fight wars without casualty." That I scoffed at.  
"You think that by using the Pieces of Eden, you can control how one acts or thinks? Freedom is a choice, one that your 'way of life' doesn't offer. People need the _liberty_ to think and feel how they so choose, not someone who tells them how to think."  
"And you believe that your 'way' is different from ours?" Sarah knelt down and levelled with me, meeting my gaze. "Your order calls for providing freedom for everyone, yet those think in any way like the Templars are vile and should be eliminated. Do tell me if I'm wrong." I shook my head furiously  
"You are wrong there. Yes, we do provide freedom for others that feel they don't have a choice right now. However, we never said we believed that those who _think_ like you are wrong. We simply don't agree with using fear and oppression to control others. If others choose to think your way, so be it. As long as they don't force anyone else to think the same exact way as they do, that's all we care about." Sarah glared at me.  
"That sounds no different from we believe in. Either way, you're forcing people that don't think the way you do to be outcast or considered enemies." I sighed.  
"So both of our ways have issues. Perhaps that's why both of our kinds have been fighting for centuries. However, that doesn't alter my position whatsoever." Sarah sighed heavily before clutching the Staff closer to her.  
"Enough talking. I can't believe I actually wasted my time speaking with you. I'd much rather see you scream in pain!" She thrusted the staff forward at me, the power glowing brightly towards me. A shadow dropped down behind her. Sarah's face twisted in shock and pain, the Staff leaving her hand. I quickly reached up and clutched the Staff.  
"It's time you joined your husband, Sarah Rogers." Edward twisted his hidden blade further into her back, forcing more blood to fall to the ground. Sarah looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes wide as blood spills from the corner of her mouth.  
"You...I should've known you'd come…" She spat out some blood as she coughed before smirking stiffly.  
"It won't matter. The Templar Order will _always_ prevail." She chuckled before falling forward, her breath leaving her body. Edward walked over to me and helped me to my feet. I smiled at him before limping over to Nikolais, whom appeared to still be caught in the paralyzing powers of the staff. I glared at him as he stared back at me.  
"I _should_ kill you for all you've done." Nikolais nodded slightly and smiled softly at me.  
"I know. I've acted terribly, and quite honestly, I still don't know why I believed her. All I ask is that you take care of Oliver, and that one day, you can forgive me." I scrutinized him steadily before using the staff to release him. He dropped to his knees before looking up at me warily.  
"You are free."  
"Mary-" I cut Edward off before he could continue.  
"However," I narrowed my eyes at Nikolais. "You'd best never stray down the Templar path again. I had better not see you again either. Should I see you again, I _will_ kill you." Before Nikolais could say anything, I turned and looked at Edward.  
"Let us return to Ah Tabai. Then, we will decide what to do with these artifacts." Edward nodded and wrapped an arm around my waist, helping me walk out of the Observatory and back down to the docks.  
We boarded the Jackdaw as the men cheered gleefully at our survival and success. As we set sail for the Brotherhood, I gazed at the staff before removing the Apple from the staff. Edward looked over at me.  
"Today, we received a great victory in this war." He smiled at me as he steered the ship. I sighed softly and smiled slightly, looking at the staff.  
"Yes, though this war is _far_ from over."


	29. Chapter 28: Final Chapter

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: FINAL CHAPTER

 _Edward's POV_

We pulled into the docks of Tulum just as darkness engulfed us. Though it didn't seem like it, we had been gone for a good couple of weeks due to planning, storms, and the battle itself. Mary and I walked off of the boat carrying the pieces of Eden. Thankfully, Ah Tabai and Adé awaited us at the base of the docks. We walked over and greeted them. Ah Tabai smiled blissfully at us before bowing once to us.  
"You both have saved the Brotherhood. Thank you for your services. Thanks to you, we can finally put this to peace." I shook my head after he said that, looking at him.  
"I'm afraid not. This war goes beyond our lands...for all we know, there are more Templar leaders out there searching for these." We passed them off to Adé and Ah Tabai. Adé smiled down at me. Had he gotten that much taller now?  
"Regardless of the threats to come, we have the artifacts. They won't be leaving us without a bloody fight." Adé put a hand on my shoulder. "Edward, you and Mary should leave this life behind."  
"What?" I gaped at him in shock. What was he trying to say? Hadn't we proved ourselves? "Adé, with all due respect, this is our lives!" He shook his head.  
"There is more to life than this tireless fight. The war between Assassins and Templars will never end, but it is not a life I would descend on you two forever. You two have a family to care for. I'm not saying give it up completely, but if you want to keep Oliver and Jenny safe, please consider putting this aside. These are the years you spend with your family, loving those children. Shielding them from the evil in this world. As long as you two are entangled in this mess, they will never be safe." He had a point. Oliver and Jenny would always be tied back to Mary and I, which would made him an advantage to any that used them against us. I sighed heavily.  
"He's right, Edward." Mary looked over at me. "We can't put their lives on the line for this war. I did that once with Oliver already, I can't do it again. I can't lose them." I nodded and pulled her gently into my arms.  
"I know, Mary. It won't be easy taking a break from all of this, especially when there's still so much to do. However, Oliver, Jenny, and you come first. You all are my life now." She smiled up at me before looking to Ah Tabai.  
"This will always be home for you both," he said, a smile taking to his face. "Stay safe. Say hello to Anne for us." I nodded. Adé granted me with a hug before I shook Ah Tabai's hand. After we'd said our goodbyes, Mary and I made our way back to the Jackdaw. We set sail for Nassau.

Somehow already waiting for us on the beach were Anne, Jenny, and Oliver. As soon as we'd docked and made our way down the pier, Jenny came racing over to us. I instantly knelt down and pulled her into my arms, spinning her around.  
" _Daddy! Daddy, you're home!"_ She squealed as her face buried into my shoulder. I stroked her head delicately while keeping her in a firm embrace. Utter joy and love filled my heart at hearing her soft voice again.  
"I'm home, honey. I'm not going anywhere without our family." I kissed her head before setting her down. "Have you been good for aunt Anne?"  
"They've been wonderful, Edward." Anne caught up with the rest of us, a happy smile on her face and her eyes glistening in the light. She was carrying James in her arms, who was gazing at the sky. Mary was embracing Oliver, whispering sweet nothings to him as he cooed happily at her. Overall, it was probably one of the happiest times of my life. I couldn't imagine anything better. We left the docks and returned to where they'd been staying. I couldn't believe what I'd seen as we approached my old house. It didn't look like the same little shack I'd shared with Caroline. No, this was much like of the hideout mansion we'd found at Great Inagua. Strong architecture, white and silver on the outside but rich and vibrant reds and golds on the inside. I looked to Anne for an explanation. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders some.  
"It wasn't me. When I got to Nassau, it looked like this. I think some of the civilians and pirates here were thanking you, and ended up making this for you. Perhaps it was your former crewmates." I shrugged. I'd definitely have to thank people later on. We made our way inside and got comfortable in the luxurious-looking furniture. Mary and I filled Anne in on the fight with Nikolais and Sarah, as well as the Brotherhood's regards to her.

Years passed before Mary and I fully adjusted to the new lifestyle we'd taken on. It was odd to not hunt down templars or special artifacts. It wasn't unpleasant, but different nonetheless. Mary and I had married within the time and expanded on our family. We'd convinced Anne to move into our home with us in Nassau, and together, we all raised our children. Jenny was 32 now, attending theatrical and operatic performances in London. She'd moved there for school since there were more job opportunities there. According to the letters she sent me, she'd fallen in love with a man there. They were planning a future together. She never fully understood what the Assassins stood for, but it never bothered me. Perhaps it was better for her not to know. Oliver had just turned 21 and had decided to continue on the path Mary and I had taken before. He was with Adé and Ah Tabai now, training amongst the other assassins. Mary was concerned, but she knew he was in good hands. James was also 21, but he stayed in Nassau with his mother. He became an artist and often sold his works on the streets or did portraits for rather notable figures. Anne was working as a baker in the town. She never did marry anyone and as far as any of us knew, she'd only gone on one other date. Not that it mattered, she didn't need a man to be her awesome self. She was a confident and independent woman, and pretty good at making some of the tastiest breads.  
Mary and I were well into our mid-50s now. We stayed at the house more than anything. Mary spent her time reading or writing. While she did that, I would spend my time cleaning the house or keeping tabs on how Oliver was doing with the assassins. I knew there wasn't much that I myself could do, given my old age. I mean, after all, I'm nothing like the infamous Altaïr or Ezio Auditore. They were true Assassins who had dedicated their entire lives to the cause. Regardless, I was happy. I'd lived a good life and became an honest man. I'd left my legacy on this world, and I was completely content to live my final days out with Mary. I couldn't have asked for a better life.


End file.
